Kingdom Hearts II: Versión Nintendo Español
by yevg
Summary: Después de despertar de un largo sueño Sora, Luigi y Yoshi se embarcan en una nueva aventura enfrentando un nuevo problemas inspirado en el trabajo de KingdomKey23.
1. Prologo:El despertar de un largo sueño

**_Hola supongo esto la idea del trabajo de kingdomkey23 y no sé por qué no lo hice y bueno me encontré con el trabajo de CharlieCharly18 y bueno lo vi y no sé porque me dio la idea que originalmente quería hacer una versión de digimon y está bien echa lo que intenta hacer eso sí, pero quería ver una versión más apegada como era aunque también con mis propias ideas espero que lo disfruten _**

* * *

_**Prologo: El despertar de un largo sueño**_

Elección las elecciones llega a que una persona pueda cambiar como sencillo en lo que escogerás para vestir o que escuchar pero hay elecciones puede ser más grande que puede cambiarlo todo como un camino que se entre cruza de él lo que conoces elegir solo tienes que saber estás listo para eso, bueno entonces.

_Ejem… hoy voy a contarles la historia de una elección._

Un sueño fragmentado es **una memoria distante**

Una memoria distante es **un sueño fragmentado**

Quiero alinear las piezas: tuyas y las mías

* * *

En una playa aislada frente a la costa de una más grande. El sol listo para dejar a descansar para dejar la niche lista, las olas del mar infinito que envolvían la orilla, y una solitaria niña estaba jugando en la arena. La niña sostuvo el objeto en su mano hacia el sol y admiró su trabajo: un conjunto de conchas marinas en forma de estrella.

Cuando el sol casi a punto de ocultarse sobre el mar eterno, tres niños se reunieron alrededor de un árbol curvado que tiene frutos dorados en forma de estrella como esos días que siguieran igual. Entre sus dos amigos estaba un chico sora, estaba disfrutando de la calma, sin cuenta del destino que le esperaba.

A su derecha estaba la persona que tenía más valor para su corazón, la niña de antes un año menor o edad igual él era tan dulce e inocente llamada Kairi que nadie esperaría que estuviera enviada a un destino terrible.

A la izquierda Sora estaba su mejor amigo y eterno rival, un chico un poco mayor a un año de él era Riku mostró tal increíble y nada podía detenerlo, pero cayó muy lejos de la luz.

El trío vio como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse esperando como que era igual y jamás cambiara, pronto la expresión de Sora se volvió algo seria y pensativa. Cuando el sol comenzó a oscurecerse, Kairi y Riku desaparecieron como arena de su vista como cuando fueron atrapados por la oscuridad. El sol se había puesto, era hora de irse Sora se impulsa para saltar cuando la isla desaparece.

Sora aterrizó en el fragmento de roca que flotaba dentro de las cascadas volcadas y convocó su arma cuando el enemigo comenzó a emerger. La llave de la Hoja era una espada de acero que se parecía mucho a una llave gigante con la protección dorada alrededor del mango con un llavero plateado con un hongo en ella conocida como Cadena del reino, a sus lados quienes serían sus compañeros de equipo e increíblemente sus mejores amigos un fontanero vestido de verde con gorra usando una aspiradora llamado Luigi y su derecha estaba un especie parecida a un dinosaurio verde con botas naranjas llamado como su raza Yoshi. La oscuridad de los Descorazonados era poderosa, pero Sora estaba decidido a rescatar a sus amigos de los corredores de Bastión Ahuecado. Decidido el junto con sus nuevos amigos El Maestro Hoja llave saltó dentro de las hordas de Sombríos.

El y sin detenerse a cabo con varios Sombríos para seguir avanzando hasta que se detiene sonriendo cerca de un portal en forma de corazón y en el suelo Kairi pareciera dormir placenteramente, preocupado y se acerca tratando de despertarla sin éxito pronto se da cuenta que no está solo alguien mirando el portal de energía oscura, Riku se voltea del portal oscuridad y sonrió malévolamente a su viejo amigo, mostrando su orgullo al mal, llevaba un traje azul con negro de daba su aceptación a ello. El chico oscuro extendió su mano, burlándose del guerrero elegido con un sentido de superioridad.

Sin dudar Sora decide alzar su arma y abalanzarse a él en un momento era parejo y que Riku empezaba a tener ventaja, hasta que Sora tomo la ventaja lo que obligo a esquivar solo para Riku desapareciera dejando al quera el verdadero señor de los descorazonados en frente revelándose un ser un descorazonado llamado Amsen el buscador de la oscuridad.

Ambos mirando se fijamente el uno al otro hasta que sora decide seguir y acabar con él por todo el daño que ha hecho alzando la Cadena del reino golpe directo. Como si conectará el corte muestra como la puerta de la oscuridad se abría mostrando una luz que ni el propio Amsen esperaba eso, hizo que lo eliminara una vez por todas, Riku decidió quedar en otro lado de la puerta para cerrarla diciendo por ahora sus últimas palabras antes que la cerrara pidiendo a su mejor amigo que cuidara de Kairi. Sora en ese momento recordando cómo se apuñaló voluntariamente con la Hoja Oscura para liberar el corazón de las ocho doncellas de la luz despertaran. Kairi se aferró fuerte abrazo al reformado Maestro Hoja llave, sin querer dejarlo ir.

Kairi ya de nuevo en las orillas de la Isla del Destino, pero sin sus amigos para aliviar su sensación de soledad pronto se da cuenta de un pequeño brillo luz y dando así lugar a la noche muchos brillos de luz como si fuera nieve caía dando así dando entender que los mundos salvados y restaurándolos como eran aunque el precio fue grande, en frente sora trataba decir algo pero imperceptible a la velocidad y la lejanía que los muros llegaban como él y el reino de los corazones desaprecian de su vista Kairi triste no poder volver a sus dos amigos pero a pesar de eso nunca perdió la esperanza.

Había pasado casi un año o trecientos cincuenta y ocho días para ser exactos desde que sucedió esto y Kairi sigue esperando ella ya había creído un poco más alta, su cabello era un poco más largo hasta casi sus hombros, su vestimenta que es mini vestido rosa sin tirantes con capucha negra formado por tres cremalleras (dos parecen ser simplemente decorativas o son bolsillos), así como una blusa blanca debajo de su mini vestido con una capucha. También luce tres brazaletes en su muñeca izquierda, un cinturón negro que recuerda a los tirantes con una bolsa de apuntes en forma de cuaderno y zapatillas lila con cordones negros.

Pero mientras ella espera en otro lugar había problemas en ese otro lugar donde se considera un lugar entre el mundo de la luz y el reino de la oscuridad, en un cuarto blanco casi vacío por salvo una silla, jarrones en colinas totalmente blancas, una esfera de cristal gigante y una chica conocida como Naminé sentada en la silla dibujando lo que parecía una escalera en espiral con unos sombrío allí la ilustración cobra vida haciendo que valla hasta cierto punto donde la imagen se vuelve real mostrando avanzando a Sora acabando los sombríos mientras Luigi y Yoshi le siguen Sora esquivando uno Yoshi le ataca un golpe de sentón sobre él y Luigi salta usando la aspiradora junto con esta una esfera amarilla con zapatos marrones con una estrella como su punta llamada Centella llamando unos rayos que iban descorazonados van atacar a Sora quien se bloquea para el ataque crea un humo, para nosotros vemos dos persona una con capucha negra y otra cubriendo en total su cara con vendas rojas salvó por la boca y un ojo para desaparecer en un cuarto blanco vacío por columnas blanca Sora baja los manos para darse cuenta del cambio antes de ver en su frente a un hombre cabello algo largo rosa con una oz grande dando el color de una flor rosa dándole una sonrisa de que tiene algo planeado para él, Sora solo se prepara para atacar antes nos damos cuenta cambia a Riku quien de alguna manera salió del reino de la oscuridad iba atacar ,mientras sucedía cambia de nuevo a Sora esquivando y atacando al hombre, nuevamente se cambió a Riku esquivando para acercarse evitando los ataque para llegar Amsen quien también de alguna manera sobrevivió al golpe de la luz cuando finalmente alcanza se alterna entre Él y Sora mostrando sus ataques a sus opositores hasta que sora lanza la cadena del reino hacia el hombre de la oz intenta evitar el ataque.

De nuevo volvemos a la escalera Sora corriendo juntos sus amigos todo que podía mientras que Riku que también estaba en el corriendo solo que el parecía que se adelantó y en un momento se ve parecieran que lo alcanzaban Riku junto alguien algo bajito que solo mostrando algo rojo en ella como si dieran entender no ser descubiertos que en la parte sombrada de las escaleras ellos tenían otra cosa que hacer o salir de allí, regresando a la habitación donde estaba Naminé dibujando antes de parar viendo entrar a Sora que era su objetivo era ella hasta que Naminé mira el dibujo que mostraba a él encerrado en una flor de loto transparente en ese instante la flor de loto de cristal se materializa aparece encerrando a Sora confundido mira a Naminé que a pesar que talvez no la escuche sus labios decían loa que podría decir _"es tu propio bien" _o "_lo lamento_" antes que pudiera entenderlo Sora empezó a que darse dormido cállenlo del banco vacío restaurando en un sueño a la su hogar natal, Naminé algo triste cierra el cuaderno con un dibujó Sora durmiendo como dar entender era el momento de reparar lo que fue perdido.

En el sueño Sora sujetando a sus amigos de las manos ambos lados del el, los tres juntos disfrutando del atardecer.

Pronto llega una chapuzón enorme que cambia a al mar oscuro y a un chico vistiendo casi de blanco chaleco y pantalones con unos toques negros a cuadros y rojo, brazalete a cuadros y anillos blanco y negro en su brazo izquierdo y zapatillas negras con blanco hundiéndose en el mar hasta que el chico de blanco se despertó y empezó a flotar lenta mente hasta tocar el piso mirando a todas partes preguntándose done esta sin darse cuenta mueve su pie para empezar un brillo protegiendo de momento solo para mirar la vitral que tenía a sora durmiendo sosteniendo la cadena del reino a lado a circulo grande dentro cuatro círculos en azul tienen las imágenes de Luigi, Yoshi, Riku y Kairi con un fondo de una playa ahora el chico mira a un grupo de palomas volando cuando vino el brillo mirando al mar oscuro hasta que se perdieron de vista.

* * *

En una playa donde siempre era noche donde la luna llena nunca se elevaba o descendía parecería normal sino fuera por los semi anillos con picos que aparecen en ella y las rocas y la arena de color negro está claro en donde era ese lugar solo allí estaban unos seres que eran con una especie de fantasmas flotando, un portal aparece mostrando alguien usando gabardina negra con capucha que no mostraba se acercaba a otro que usaba la misma gabardina que estaba sentado mirando la vista que daba entender que lo esperaba.

-Veo que llegaste- volteándose a verlo al que acaba de aparecer se acerca mientras se acerca al otro encapuchado–Acabo de verlo… Se parecía mucho a ti.-

-_¿Quién eres?_\- preguntado el encapuchado mirando al desconocido –Soy alguna vez lo que quedo o.- Quien volvió a contemplar a la playa –Talvez soy todo lo que una vez hubo.-Solo respondiéndole una pregunta con otra pegunta.

-_Me refiero a tu nombre_.- El encapuchado se aclara al desconocido su pregunta -Mi nombre no importa.- el desconocido le responde antes de verlo cuestionándole también algo -¿Pero y de ti? ¿Tú te acuerdas de tu nombre real?-

-_Mi nombre real… es_.-El encapuchando intenta cuestionarlo antes de quedarse en blanco

* * *

Un toque, otro toque, pronto la puerta se abre de golpe en la mansión era Centella quien había entrado mirando alrededor viendo que había nadie después que Diz le dijo que fuera haber algo en el exterior después no encontrar que buscar ha intentado entrar en la mansión dando entender que no habían abandonado el lugar –Sabía que llegaría este momento será mejor que baje.- decidida va donde estaba desde que llego a este lugar esperando, ya dentro y después de tomar ese aparato que tenía conectada a la computadora va en donde estaban las vaina pequeñas que eran más como capullos de flor o un bulbo de Bulvasor ve que el maestro Kinopio ya pronto despertara y saldrá, pero se dirige a quienes ya salieron Luigi quien ya despertó solo mirar a Yoshi quien intenta despertar antes que pudiera ir allí Luigi usa su aspiradora y usa hielo para intentar despertarlo pero por el equilibrio se mueve y el golpe se revota en la vaina y luego al techo y golpea a Luigi congelándolo que logra despertar del susto por completo un brillo hace destruir el bloque de hielo Luigi tiembla y Yoshi que luego miran a centella quien va al otro cuarto se voltea –Oye seguirán aquí o vendrán aquí conmigo- con emoción va hacia a la otra sola solo siguiéndolo por Luigi y Yoshi confundidos.

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts II: Versión Nintendo **

* * *

En la estación de trenes en pueblo Atardecer la gente entraba y salía siguiendo su rutina diaria en ese momento llegaba un tren especial el tren fantasma acababa. El tren tenía un revestimiento verde claro a cada lado del vagón, justo debajo de las ventanas, había varitas mágicas impresas en el tren, sobre la parte superior del vagón había una corona de plata gigante salía dentro del sale una de las personas era un hombre pequeño y corpulento llevaba una gabardina, pero su rostro no estaba tan oculto como el mencionado tenía una gran nariz y un bigote negro, también llevaba una gorra roja debajo de la capucha que tenía una "M" impresa en la parte delantera.

El hombre se alejó de la estación, pero se detuvo momentos después. Miró a la torre del reloj. La mano grande se preparó lentamente para unir la manita en la marca de "doce". Después de hacerlo, el potente sonido de las campanas se disparó, y se hizo eco en toda la ciudad.

En la oscuridad el chico de vestido de blanco de espaldas miraba en todas partes hasta que se voltea solo preguntando algo –¿Sora?-solamente antes des desvanecerse.

-¿Quién eres?- sola mente esa pregunta vino del aún estaba profundamente dormido fue, hasta que una voces familiares lo llamarón.

-¡Sora!- Luigi grito

-(¡Despierta, Sora!)- Yoshi llamó

Debajo de la mansión, la vaina de Sora se abrió por completo Sora comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules y comenzó a estirarse hasta que vio a sus 2 mejores amigos de otro mundo saltando antes que cayera es amortiguado por el dúo verdeo un hacen un improvisado abrazo.

-¡Luigi, Yoshi!-Sora con emoción como si no se hubieran visto en mucho tiempo los tres empiezan a girar saltando que si fue algo chistoso, fue entonces cuando el maestro Kinopio aparece quien siguió la nota de Luigi dejo, más bien una flecha echa de hielo a donde se dirigen cuando noto en esos extraños capullos de flores pregunto en su menté Kinopio estira y bosteza.

-¡Esa una buena siesta!- Kinopio dice feliz como si lo hubieran hecho el mejor sueño que ha tenido -¿Quieres decir estuvimos dormidos?- Sora preguntando ahora dándose cuenta del lugar -Supongo eso nos pasó sino no estaríamos adormecidos.- Dice Kinopio con esa lógica como se sentían ahora mismo.

-(¿Yoshi piensa cuanto abramos dormido?).- Yoshi hace una pregunta al grupo del lugar que estaban y el tiempo que ha sucedido.

Ahora pensativo Sora haciendo memoria y como terminaron allí -Bien recapitulemos, derrotamos a Amsen.- pensativo dice en voz alta para -Yoshi- Afirma de acuerdo Yoshi -Restauramos los mundos, encontramos a Kairi.- Sora continuo con su recordatorio—Ho cierto y fuimos buscar a Riku Pienso que estamos bien en eso- terminan hasta donde podía recordar.

—Y ahora que—preguntándose qué deben hacer ahora y como llego

-(Yoshi pregunta si señor Kinopio la respuesta en su diario.)- pregunta Yoshi si alguna idea pueden ayudarlos en eso Kinopio saca un diario con una estrella amarilla en el centro observa el diario a ver que escribió-VAYA Solo hay una palabra- Se sorprende al ver todo en blanco salvo por la última página del libro con una simple palabra

—Gracias Naminé—Solo lo lee mientras el trio mira el cuándo dijo eso era cierto solo estaba las 2 palabras escritas _Gracias Naminé_ solo estaban allí —mmm me pregunto quién es— Pensativo porque escribió todo se había ido dejando esas palabras—Pues que diario es falla— Centella sarcásticamente dice mientras dejan interrumpir al grupo sus pensamientos —Ho lo siento bueno mi nombre es Centella de los espíritus estelares, bueno supongo que tal si exploramos en donde están— Centellase disculpa por eso y se inclina como saludo y señala la puerta donde entraron para tener una pista en donde están el grupo asienten y va hacia a halla para ver que encontrar —Por cierto cuáles son sus nombres.—pregunta mientras se marchan de este lugar.

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado y bueno el momento de las cosas notorias uno decidí poner a Centella (Starlow) en el grupo bueno eso por como se lleva bien con nuestro dueto de fontaneros y sus extraño comentario medio sarcásticos, la escena de Luigi y Yoshi es una referencia a la escena eliminada del Kingdom Hearts 2 donde Donald usa el hechizo de hielo y Goofy lo esquiva por estar adormitado esta la escenas en youtube aunque creo que no solo, y el cambio de princesas de la luz a las doncellas uno es porque más con relación de nintendo y lo de 8 ochos son más por referencia a nintendo en sus juegos de plataformas donde solo son 8 mundos y sus cambios son quitar a tooty de banjo kazooie aunque es por obvias razones por Tikky de fire emblen y Dixie no es porque sea malo sino por mas obligación solo diré esto Birth by Sleep aunque no he decidido por cual y los nombres de Centella y Kinopio (Toadsworlth) más por comodidad de la versiones en español latino y no sé porque no me gusta decir el nombre que le dieron a la Keyblade en español, le digo por ese nombre que le di y tal vez solo diga el nombre del llavero o solo su nombre en inglés y Yoshi los paréntesis son para hablar es una referencia a como hablan los Yoshi en Mario y Luigi serie donde habla en su lenguaje pero los entienden._**


	2. Tutorial: ¡Bienvenido al nuevo mundo!

**_Bueno termine rápido aunque desharía haber terminado en los 10 días que quería sin decir más gracias._**

* * *

_**Tutorial: ¡Bienvenido al nuevo mundo! Pueblo Ocaso y un cielo de estrellas**_

Después de un extraño recordatorio de cómo moverse y saltar al trió lograron a ir explorar decidieron separarse el Maestro Kinopio y Centella iban por las cercanías y ellos la zona residencial cercana llegaron a una callejón donde estaba un camino adonde estaba una reja abierta caminan hasta Sora se detiene mirando el lugar como si él familiar para el dúo verde se voltear a ver que le sucede –Saben creo estado aquí antes.— Sora dice al ver el lugar.

–Y como se llama.— Luigi pregunta si lo sabía –Hmm no. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.— dice sin preocuparse de eso continuaron.

En ese lugar lleno de cajas un sillón viejo un poster de la ciudad y uno también llamado jam with the band con un murciélago en ella, un calentador que no funciona un librero con juegos comic, figuras y un televisor con una game cube —Y eso fue simple and clean espero que disfruten al máximo el ultimo día del.— un mano apaga el radio que está en una mesita alado del sillón, en el lugar estaban 3 chicos el que estaba sentados aburridos y saber qué hacer.

En el calentador cabello rubio usando collar X dorada un brazalete de cuero con picos plata en su mano izquierda, chaleco gris sin mangas una camisa negra con un cráneo, pantalones camuflaje y unos zapatos.

El de las cajas algo robusto de cabello negro teniendo una banda negra con blanca y negra un pañuelo morado en su cuello, camisa blanca de manga larga debajo de una a sin mangas roja con el dibujo de un, pero persiguiendo unos huesos al aire decía Dogsstreet en vertical a lado del dibujo, unos pants azul claros y unos tenis azul con blanco. Y la chica en el sillón de cabello café algo corto con 2 mechones y ojos verdes largos usando un collar con una canica azul, camisa naranja con un diseño de flores en diagonal un pantalón capri color caqui hasta pasando las rodillas calcetines largos naranja, tenis del mismo color y una pulsera azul en su brazo derecha.

Pronto escuchan unos pasos y miran a nuestro trió que entran mientras miran el lugar —¿¡Que es lo que quieren!?— Con enfado el chico del calentador pregunta —Hu nada solo tenía curiosidad que había aquí.— preocupa decía Sora levantando las manos diciendo que no querían hacer nada malo —Ahora lo saben, es nuestro lugar de reuniones.— molesto les responde en el lugar que estaban.

—Descuiden solo está molesto por perder las finales torneo y no enfrentar al campeón.— la chica camisa de flores los mira dice que se relajen —Aunque esta algo feliz ya que logro vencer a Saki la mejor de la escuela.— diciendo antes de levantarse del sillón.

-Hem… disculpa— el chico de las cajas se levanta mientras se acerca a ver al trió que nunca vio en la ciudad —Que.— Sota con tono curioso ve al chico de las cajas —Son nuevos aquí bueno soy Peance.— el chico de las cajas ahora con su nombre se presenta al trió mientras sus amigos se hacer can a el —Hayner gusto en conocer, pero tenemos cosas por hacer, luego los veo.— dice desinteresada mente antes de irse del lugar mientras solos sus amigos lo ven irse.

La chica de flores regresar a la presentación al trió antes qué su amigo se fuera —Soy Olette. ¿Oigan terminaron la tarea de verano ya? Lo peor son la redacción libre ¿he?— con felicidad Olette dice ese comentario mientras se presenta.

—¿Tarea? quien hace tarea en verano y ustedes.—Sorprendido sora ya que no sabía cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera que sea olvidado eso se voltea para saber si saben —Ni me mires yo me gradué hace tiempo.—Luigi dice recordando el tiempo en academia de fontanería —(Yoshi estudia en casa).— afirma como le enseñan Yoshi —Definitivamente son nuevos ¿y cuáles son sus nombres?— confirmado su suposición Peance pregunta.

—(Yoshi lo siente. son Sora, Luigi y Yoshi).—Yoshi muestra quien es quien —Hola.—después de saludarlos Peance y Olette ambos se sorprendidos se miran por eso —Sora Luigi y Yoshi., hace rato acabamos de conocer quien los buscaba— Olette dice a elles aun sorprendida.

—Precia tener prisa, hablaba en otro lenguaje y no le entendíamos nada...— Peance por la impresión que le dio —Estas seguro juraría que no hablaba y hacía gestos con sus mano y creo que fui la única entendí, además dejo un dibujo para que los identificáramos aunque creo se tomó libertades creativas.— le interrumpe Ollette como lo veía mientras saca una hoja de papel y como dijo tenia el dibujo de sora parecía normal si no fuera por las partes de león orejas cola, uñas y su traje era algo distinto que llevaba, el dibujo de Luigi parecía bajto overol y gorra verde y camisa chocolate, Yoshi en su dibujo era más encorvado y con bracitos, olette les da el dibujo para que lo vean —Además llevaba una gabardina negra y no se le vía la cara, salvo llevaba una gorra roja en su cabeza.— decía mientras usaba sus manos para entender que llevaba capucha luego hacia una para dar entender que llevaba gorra en su cabeza.

Los tres piensan un momento con le dijo Peance hasta que ellos solo conocen una persona con esa descripción —Mario.— al mismo tiempo dicen con emoción.

— ¿Dónde lo vieron?—Sora les pregunta en donde esta mientras a Olette les devuelve el dibujo —En la estación de trenes.—Peance dice calmada mente —¡En la estación! ¡Gracias!.— con emoción les agradece Sora a los dos.

—Bien supongo que tenemos que regresar a neutros tareas.— Olette se despide de ellos —Pero tú terminaste antes que pasara la primera semana que tarea t...— Peance curioso sabiendo que ella termino pero antes que—Olie está allí cariño tienes que ayudarme con los preparativos.—Ella escucha la voz de una mujer con emoción fuera del lugar

Ella simplemente camina —Ya voy mamá.—dice tranquilamente mientras se va —Nos vemos.— Peance solo simplemente antes de irse.

Ahora solos el trió solos le vino una cosa en mente —Me pregunto quién es la mama de Olette.— Sora se pregunta a si mismo que paso aquí —(Yoshi que jura ver la cara del chico con horror).— Yoshi cuestionando lo que había visto —Y oí que el chico en voz baja diciendo es increíble sea tu Mamá y ella respondiéndole es genial cuando la conoces.— Luigi agregando a esta misteriosa extraña la mamá de Olette.

—Bueno cambiando de tema. ¡Genial! ¡Mario nos está buscándonos!— Emocionado Luigi por ver a su hermano mayor — ¡Si vamos a la estación!— Sora también quiere mejor conocer a Mario, Luigi Yoshi asienten también se van.

* * *

Un rato después el trió adivinen se perdieron —Creo que nos perdimos.— confirmando Sora al ver el lugar donde se conectaba tres intercesiones de la calle lugar un amplio patio que era como una arena, pero sin la plataforma con unas gradas y un tablero —(Yoshi cree que Luigi debió pedir dirección.)—Yoshi concordando al ver el lugar —Pues uno pensaría que los trenes estarían abajo.—El diciendo a cuando vieron lo que creyó ver un tren resulto que era un tranvía y ahora estaban hasta a los límites del pueblo les dijeron que era arriba la estación así que tuvieron que regresar por todo donde pasaron —Supongo tendremos que preguntar.—Sora en voz alta dice mientras piensa —Oye y si le preguntamos a esos chicos de allí.— Luigi dice al ver un grupo de tres cerca del marcador así acercan ellos.

Antes que Luigi preguntara el chico que estaba vestido como cantante de hiphop —¿Oigan ustedes de dónde vienen?—el chico que se escucha prepotente —Heeee…— sorprendidos el trio ante que puedan decir algo mas —¿Vinieron a pelear aquí con nosotros o algo así?— el chico creyendo que eran unos retadores.

—Pelear Nosotros no venimos a pelar solo que…— Sora intenta calmar la situación y trata solo de aclarar quieran indicaciones —¡No me importa sus excusas solo di que viniste a pelear cabeza de coral!—le interrumpe de nuevo al trió empiezan a pensar que es un presumido —Oye cálmense si grandes parmesano a la ricota.— Luigi ya empezando a enojarse por el chico.

—Bien eso fue un juego de palabras muy malo o un intento de provocarnos mirones raros y bigote de barrendero.—El chavo ya hacen que Luigi ofendido por su querido bigote eche humo del enojo y empiece hablar en italiano o solo decía nombre de comida italiana —Bien es así es hora de enseñar cómo se comportar en mi pueblo. ¡Muéstrenlo! — Ya el chavo cansado se prepara para pelear junto su grupo.

Luigi ya calmado solo el trió miran solo un pensamiento paso a Sora—Vaya, que necio.— en voz solo escuchen antes de ponerse en posición de pelea.

Ninguno de ellos se movió esperando que uno de ellos hiciera el primer movimiento —Que ocurre aquí.— antes que pudieran hacer algo se escucha la vos del alguien acercándose —Que sucede alcalde Wright.— el chavo se voltea a ver a un hombre de traje rojo de pelo verde con extraño peinado —Sabes las reglas si van a pelear, en el Struggle será preparar.— el alcalde Wright no se sabría si evito una pelea o área alguien que respetaba las reglas.

—¿Quée?— Sorprendido el chico por eso —Sabes Seifer... soy gran fan tuyo.— el alcalde Wright dice con calma pero con emoción —Q-que quiere decir.— aun tratando ahora conocido Seifer tratando de entender que pasa.

—Yendo al grano es quiero ver uno esos "increíbles movimientos" mas.— el alcalde Wright aclara lo que quiere decir —como en el torneo manejaste este real estilo tuyo, y ese absoluto dominio del título del encuentro.— como el chico que vio como gano el torneo.

—Pero veo que no tienes suficiente. ¿No lo ves?.— Escuchándose molesto —¡Los encentro serian cortos!— después de eso se gira un poco a Sora —Por cierto cual tu nombre jovencito.— pregunta para saber su nombre.

—Sora.— le responde —Joven Sora si quieres una pelea de encuentro solo tienes que decir la palabra.— Dice el alcalde Wright dice si quiere hacerlo.

Vuele a dirigirse a Seifer—Ahora ablando seria mente ¡En que pensabas no puedes hacer pelea a otro! ¡Siéntanse en la banca!—ahora enojado le grita que luego seña a la grada a lado del tablero pero iba decir algo —Dije que se sientan ahora.—Antes le dijera algo le ordena que se siente increíble y rápidamente Seifer y sus dos compañeros de grupo la hacen.

—Supongo el ego se subió a la cabeza.— con decepción les dice al grupo de Seifer lo que acerca Sora —Disculpa sabe dónde está la estación de trenes.— Pregunta la dirección aprovechando el momento —Claro está yendo a esa dirección al mercado solo busca el camino inclinado donde se halla una cafetería y una tienda encontrara el camino que está subiendo a la izquierda de la cafetería solo siga camino hasta llegar a la torre del reloj.— felizmente le dice donde deber ir.

—Gracias— Sora le agradece mientras se marcha —De nada. Bueno supongo que tengo que hacer esto.— dice mientras saca un gran libro rojo que decía _Historia, Arte y Reglas del struggle por_ _Doc Louis _ellos estaban aterrados ellos sabían de esto les gustaba el struggle pro no tanto aclarando su garganta —Ejem capítulo 1.— Alcalde Wright empieza a leer mientras sora y su grupo se van solo escudando un gran NOOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

Ya en camino encuentran el mercado como había dicho el alcalde viendo pasar un tranvía que era de aquí —Supongo es la cafetería.— viendo la cafetería a Centella esperando a lado de varias cajas—Hola chicos.— Saluda al ver al trio mientras ce acerca —Centella pensé que tú y el maestro Kinopio buscaban la estación.— Sora recordando de porque estaban aquí —Así fue, pero nos dividimos para acortar tiempo.— dice calmada mente

—Gracias ayudarnos.— Antes que dijera un comentario algo una cajas cargadas por una personas bajando la siendo una mujer de cabello café y ojos del mismo color usando una camisa de cocina blanca manga larga con un delantal naranja dorado pantalón de mezclilla y un pañuelo rosa con lunares sería normal si no fuera por su parecido a un personaje chibi seria sorprenderse si no fuera por hecho que el trio ha visto muchas cosas raras —Ho hola soy Mama dueña de Coking MAMA son los chicos que hablabas Luigi, Sora y Yoshi.— saludando al trio la introducida Mama —Hola si, si lo somos.— Sora felizmente responde.

—Bueno puedo darles algo oye cariño aún tenemos postres.— dice mientras su cabeza gira al mostrador —Si mamá si hay.— una voz resulto familiar siendo Olette solo que ahora traje parecido a su mamá pero con colores diferentes salvo por el pantalón, camisa naranja manga larga, delantal rosa y sin pañuelo sorprendida de ver al grupo.

—Hola de nuevo pensé que fueron a la estación.— saludando al grupo diciendo su pensamiento —Nos perdimos .— Luigi con una mirada de enserio simplemente le respondió —Ha lo siento debí decirles bueno es que solo tienen que ir derecho.— avergonzada dice mientras saca una bandeja con panques de sabores diferentes mientras señala con su mano derecha libre al camino a la torre.

—Gracias.— agradecen el trió al mismo tiempo y mientras toman los postres y se van a la estación —Bueno iré a buscar al champiñón que le dice señor a todos.— dice Centella mientras se despide de Mama y Olette mientras ellas conversan.

* * *

Ya subiendo por el camino viendo el lugar ve Sora a un perro con la guitarra de madera a lado de la tienda Sora para de momento escuchando la canción —(Que pasa Sora).— Yoshi preocupado al ver a Sora escuchando la música —Solo sentí que era familiar ese perro con la guitarra.— ya tratando de cambiar el tema y continuar —Bueno espero que no te iluminen la iluminación.— Luigi comenta con un chiste de juego de palabras solo gimen de que no les gusto y Yoshi y Sora solo se alejan y continúan subiendo.

—Vamos fue bueno.— Quejándose Luigi por no apreciar su chiste mientras solo el perro blanco solos mira antes de continuar su canción.

* * *

—Bueno aquí esta.— Sora al ver una torre de reloj con dos campanas al lado que debajo tenía una entrada que era la estación de trenas además que habían un puente a lado —Supongo que ahora esperamos a Centella y al Maestro Kinopio .— Luigi dice mientras ven él y caminan un poco para apreciarlo cuando se sorprenden al ver uno ser que nunca vieron eran blanco delgado debe ser para flexibilidad, manos y pies puntiagudos, sus mano tenían bandas en cada mano y una boca abierta mostrando otra boca pero oscura —Haaaa fantasmas.— Grita Luigi antes de caer y prontos otros seres empiezan a parecer rodeándolos y dando entender que iban atacar Luigi saca su aspiradora roja y Yoshi se prepara para el ataque Sora se prepara, pero mira el símbolo de su cabeza que parecía un corazón al revés pero donde termina se alarga pareciendo el mango de una espada con picos, le resultaba familiar decide ignorar eso y llama a cadena del reino para atacar.

Los seres blancos atacan a pesar la extraña siesta aun logra dar una buen combate el trio aunque extrañamente olvidaron hacer algunos movimientos, Yoshi solo podía dar ataques con su cabeza y usando huevos que usa contra el enemigo, Luigi usa su aspiradora y parece empezaba a fallar como si no usara en mucho tiempo e incluso Sora se siente que como estuviera débil y mucha energía.

Ya vencieron al enemigo o mejor dicho la primera ronda ya la fatiga había alcanzado al trio —(Yoshi no puede).— dice antes caer rápida mente al suelo —Muchos muchos muc...— ni Luigi terminaba su palabra inclinarse y caer de frente diciendo Mama mía cansadamente, sora trata de resistirse pero finalmente se sienta del cansancio los seres blancos empezaban a bailar por el triunfo si darse cuenta vigilando en la torre una persona de los sucesos ya cuando iban atacar Sora se cubre con la cadena del reino la persona salta uno de ellos haciendo desaparecer luego lanza fuego una de sus manos después lanza una patada y acabar en frente del trio para luego saltar de nuevo dar un golpe derecho y un ataque final con una algo contundente para acabar con todos ellos.

Sora dándose cuenta que no recibió el ataque ve que sucedió para darse cuenta que estaba viendo a la persona que describió Peance con una llave idéntica a cadena del reino solo con los colores invertidos asombrado y antes dijera algo Yoshi y Luigi ya recuperándose ven a la persona saltan y se apoyan en el y solo preguntan algo quiere saber —¿Mario?.— Luigi pregunto solo para ser silenciándolo por el luego señalar a la estación para hacer un pequeño salto hacia ellos para darles un monedero hecho a mano con un bordado de un diamante con una silla roja el trio solo mira el monedero solo Luigi se da cuenta que seba por el camino que vinieron —Mario.— dice mientras ve que se marcha Luigi solo se ve antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—Soy yo o Mario nos silenció nos señaló a la estación de trenes y nos dio este monedero.— Sora pensando en voz alta mientras guarda el monedero —Significa tenemos que transbordar el tren e irnos del pueblo, que el tren sabe dónde ir.— Luigi traduce lo que dijo solo Sora que sorprendido eso de Luigi —He vivido lo suficiente para reconocer el leguaje como se comunica con nosotros con gestos.— dice como si fuera algo normal.

—¿Entonces dices ese es el real?.— Pregunta a lo que acaba de ver —(Si Luigi supo podríaaaa si, ¡Yoshi sabe que es el!).— Yoshi confirmando quien es el —¡Al menos sabemos que está bien!.— Luigi dice felizmente por verlo Sora le vino a la mente algo.

Recordando cuando cerraban la puerta del reino de los corazones —¿Mario cerró la puerta al reino de la oscuridad cierto?.—Sora pregunta y Yoshi afirma eso —Pero acabamos de verlo.— dice al verlo y Luigi le afirma también —Y si él está aquí significa que ¡Riku también!.— llegando a la conclusión en eso.

—¡Eso debe ser!.— Luigi dice con acuerdo —Bueno voy a buscar a Riku. De ahí vamos a volver a la isla juntos. ¡Kairi nos espera!.— dice feliz que como encontrarse de nuevo —¿Y que aran ustedes dos?— luego pregunta que haría despues

Ellos solo miran mientras los 2 les da una mirada enserio una con enojo por fontanero verde y el yoshi una de cuestionamiento —(Yoshi cuestiona porque preguntas eso).— dice antes de hacer una mirada combinada de pregunta y enojo solamente sora se ríe un poco —Y que es ahora eso tan gracioso.— Luigi ya molesto se enoja el porqué de la risa —Sus caras.— señala los 2 no entienden hasta que se ven y ven que sus caras son tan graciosas hasta que empiezan a reírse

—Que dicen chicos, listos para otra aventura.— dice Sora sabiendo que es lo que va hacer —Aquí vamos.— Luigi dice felizmente y Yoshi asiente.

—perdón por interrumpir pero olvidan algo.— Dice cent ella vuela llevando sus pies al Maestro Kinopio antes llegar el piso para que él se suelte —Antes de decir algo pregunta que tienes con ese tal Riku.— dice preocupada solo le queda mirando con mirada de que —Señor Sora tiene un buen punto hablas del todo el tiempo y casi nada de la señorita parece dar que tienes un problema.— Kinopio dice mientras recuerda las veces que mencionaba a Riku haciendo que Luigi y Yoshi piensen también eso.

—Porque me siempre me pasa esto también era en casa eso.— gime molesto dando entender que no es la primera vez que sucede —No ayuda que lo digas todo el tiempo en serio harás pensar a la gente otra cosa.— centella dice con honestidad pero hace sonarlo como si fuera grosera —Y como lo sabes eso cosa comisca estelar, magia de los deseos u otras cosa chico.— molesto Sora le reclamando eso.

—Uno soy una chica y dos es solo lógica.— centella dice pero mejor ya dejar el tema-Bueno lo discutiremos después vamos abordar a él tren o no.— Centella dice para ahora es su nueva aventura —Cierto.— Sora dice acuerda con eso mientras voltea ve a los demás —Vamos.—Los demás lo siguen mientras que Luigi solo exhala por todo lo que ha sucedido en el día luego para seguirlos.

* * *

Ya dentro el grupo empieza a entrar a la estación cuando escuchan algo —Esperen.— era la voz de Hayner y sus amigos Olette aun llevaba el traje de cocina solo sin el delantal —Oye Sora.— dice Hayner al parar —Mande.— pregunta Sora —Nada pero.— Hayner trata decir pero no puede

—Venimos a despedirnos, como si fuera que teníamos que hacerlo.— Peance toma el relevo que quiere decir Hayner —¿Ho enserio? ¡Gracias!.— agradece sora mientras ve que Hayner está cubierto de colores de restos de merengue daño que a él tuvieron que convérselo un poco más posible por su mal humor.

En ese momento se escuchar la llamada de partir para los trenes —Sera mejor que se den prisa y compren boletos.— dice loette a reconocer ese sonio cuando pasa por aquí —Claro.— concuerda Sora sin perder tiempo.

Ya en la caseta Sora saca el monedero haciendo sorprender a Olette —¿Sucede algo?.— Centella prenda al ver su cara olette busca en sus bolsillos para mostrar que el suyo era el mismo —(Son iguales).— dice Yoshi al verlo y Olette le afirma esto Sora piensa un momento antes de sacar que deber común en este lugar antes volver a ver al mostrador —Cuatro y una de la tercera edad.— pide Sora al quien está detrás dela taquilla —Traigo mi tarjeta.— solo de la perspectiva del cajero solo se vea las manos de Kinopio mostrando su tarjeta.

Ya pagados los boletos antes que Sora Diera un paso más mira el lugar con un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia —Porque tengo el sentimiento que no volveré a ver este lugar otra vez.— Sora dice al ver extrañado al ver la estación —Y porque no.— Luigi dice que en su forma está bien —(Yoshi piensa que piensas demasiado).— concordando con el que es solo por apenas solo vio el lugar y ya —Saben que tienen razón chicos.— concordando con ellos que es solo está en su mente y intente ignorarlo.

Mientras subían las escaleras Olette se preguntaba en donde consiguieron ese monedero y no creía que su madre los vendiera ya que ese era el emblema de la familia mientras que Hayner y Peance pensaban que eran ello si avían visto animales caminando por aquí pero seguros que nunca vieron a un dinosaurio que camina y fuera muy tierno anqué si se habían encontrado con la estrella que vuela en algunos días mientras y conversaron con ella ya que vieron que se acercaban veían que era el tren fantasma de los varios rumores del pueblo.

Ya cerca del tren que transbordaran el grupo ya esperaban que decir Sora ya que fue a recoger un folleto del pueblo con un mapa en el al menos la parte de arriba —Bien vamos.— dice Sora asegurado el grupo se despide mientras entra al tren —Adiós.— dice sora al grupo dé Hayner —Sora ¿estás seguro que no nos vimos antes?.— Hayner hace la pregunta a Sora antes que se marche piensa en eso —Seguro, porque lo preguntas.— le afirma que no lo había visto antes y le hace la pregunta.

Hayner pensativo en eso antes de dejarlo —No lo sé.— dándole esa respuesta sonriéndole antes que también le devuelve el gesto sin notar que sale una lagrima de él.

El grupo de Hayner se sorprende eso —Etas bien.— Olette preocupada le dice no sabe sora porque hasta que su mano toca su cara y nota la lagrima en su ojo —S-si no sé porque vino eso.— dice sora que ni siquiera sabe por qué —Solo sácalo.— le dice Hayner que solo lo deje pasar y ya.

—Gracias nos vemos luego.— le agradece el consejo se despides y se sube al tren el grupo se acerca y sora de nuevo se despide mientras se cierra la puerta el tren empieza a marchar mientras que Peance sigue un poco el tren hasta que esta sale al puente el grupo esta triste y no sabe por qué y además vieron uno de los rumores del pueblo en persona solo hacia tener más preguntas que respuestas.

En tren mientras Sora apoyado en una de las paredes Yoshi y Luigi mira en la ventana Centella y el maestro Kinopio en los relajándose en los asientos, Sora suspira y ve en sus bolsillos el monedero antes de tocar y sentir algo lo cava ve que una canica azul mientras lo ve y trata ver la luz por de la canica y un pensamiento le vino a la mente.

—Saben.— comenta melancólicamente hace que Luigi y Yoshi lo miren baja la mano para guardar la canica y el bolso de nuevo y lo saca el pecho —Estoy triste.— sacándolo del pecho el sentimiento una vez más por no saber él porque.

—(Volveremos).— Yoshi dice mientras lo ve para animarlo —Si podremos visitar al señor Hayner y a grupo de nuevo.— Kinopio afirma con Yoshi aun sin saber como pero lo encontraran alegrando al chico un poco en ese momento el lugar cambia aun lugar de noche y solo se ve caer estrellas fugases llevándolos a su nuevo destino.

* * *

El tren finalmente se detiene rodeado por montañas de nieves la puerta se abre Sora mira por asombro el lugar resulta estar cubierto de nieve a la distancia se veía algo que parecía el techo de un carrusel pero más largo y lo que parecen iglúes o casa redondas con un camino de piedra hasta ese lugar en la lejanía el grupo sale mientras miran el lugar para que luego se escuche un sonido extraño sora se voltea viendo el tren desaparece se ríe nerviosamente —Ahí va nuestro transporte.— Nervioso de cómo se moverán ahora.

Ve a Luigi mirando el lugar se pregunta a que piensa y se acerca —Este lugar es familiar.— Luigi dice mientras intenta recordar algo —Ya habían estado aquí.— pregunta sora al verlo —Creo pero fue años, no recordamos los lugares que pocas veces vamos.— dice intentaba recordara algo importante luego ven alguien que está escondido detrás una roca grande mirando al techo.

Se acercan por curiosidad viendo solo a su espalda usando un casco amarillo con una banda sobre ella, camisa manga larga azul oscuro, unos guantes amarillos sin dedos Que tenían una M azul o es una W, con un chaleco de mezclilla que tenía puesta con el bordado de una explosión con una bomba diciendo HURRYUP!, un pantalón rosa de mesclilla y unos zapatos azules extraños, en si era el traje de un motociclista del camino —Que sucede.— curioso Luigi le pregunta al sujeto —Ajajaja he enviado algunos a mis lacayos hacia halla para ver al dueño de esta tierra tan grande y fuerte como dicen.— emocionado dice alzando el puño en la última parte —Escuche debe ser fuerte hechicero es. Con eso sería un buen guardaespaldas para mí.— dice su plan mientras el grupo lo mira sin preocuparse —No importa cuán tan duro sea una vez sea un Descorazonado ¡hará lo que le diga!.— orgulloso que su plan vaya a funcionar.

Hace el trió se prepare en batalla con solo mención de lo último —¿Descorazonados?.— Luigi alerta pregunta al sujeto aun de espaldas —Así es, esa cosas creadas de corazones caídos y esas cosas mala.— le contesta antes de usar su mano izquierda tocando su pecho —Y con seo a mi favor su Vileza , vamos a conquistar todo.— luego señala al cielo que a donde se dirigen los corazones y hace un movimiento como si diría que había tomado lo que será suyo.

—¿Vileza?— Sora se pregunta a que se refiere con eso —Si es una de esas formar que le dicen a esa tortuga gigante y así voy a pagar una deuda.— al decir eso el trió se relaja cuando dijo tortuga gigante ya dándose cuenta a que se refería y el trió se mira si deberían decirle o no

—Voy a diferentes mundos y construyo un ejército especial de Descorazonados para el.— el grupo solo lo mira dando entender diciendo que es un reclutador para buscas Descorazonados —Y que hacen unos tontos buscado de todos modos. ¡Váyanse ya bobos! tengo un horario atraso debo estar al corriente.— ahora cansado de la plática y con su mano libre dice que se fueran.

—Deberías buscar otro trabajo que hacer.— Centella sin rodeos le dice ya en el tren le dijeron que es lo que hicieron en sus aventuras —¿Y lo dices por?.— ya molesto se gira dejando ver su cara mostrando el trente de su casco una W además de los lentes para motos en la banda en ella, sus ojos no se sabría y era ojeras o maquillaje azul en sus ojos, una grande parece bronceada y un bigote puntiagudo, solo un momento tardo y se sorprende de algo familiar vio —Que ¡Haaa ustedes de nuevo!— con enojo mira al grupo como si viera alguien conocido.

—¡Wario!.— Y efectivamente eso sucede Luigi Yoshi y Kinopio se sor prenden de ver al sujeto ahora Wario reaccionando como si nunca esperaban a volver de nuevo —¿¡Que hacen ustedes dos tontos y el ruco aquí!?— Señalando con ira Wario a quienes acaba de ver en el grupo —¿Y TU qué haces aquí?— Luigi le devuelve la pregunta con furia al verlo.

—Se conocen.— Sora sin saber es lo que está pasando les pregunta quién es el —Como si no señor Sora. ¡Wario solo traía problemas al reino siempre!— preocupado y molesto le dice Kinopio al recordar ese vil sujeto —Lo último que supe él es que la princesa lo exilio a otro lugar hace casi una década. Es increíble que como haya salido.— recordando lo último que supo de el mientras lo mira

Se ríe Wario por la emoción —¿Quiere saber cómo he? ¡Bueno su atrocidad fue el como que me saco!.— les contesta con orgullo como escapo —Y ahora su mundo nono no todos los mundos van a pertenecernos.— felizmente dice al grupo que es lo va hacer ahora — ¡Al señor Bowser a ayudarlo la causa para conquistarlo!— afirmando que hará con los mundos cuando el acabara con ellos.

—Bowser haaa.— Sora dice miran entre si hasta pronto empieza a reír de repente el grupo salvo Centella por no saber el porque

—¿De qué se ríen tanto? — Pregunta por qué —El poder de Bowser es tan grande qu-.— trata de elogiar y demostrar que tan grande era el —Esta tostado.— es interrumpido por Sora diciendo que fue de Bowser dejan sin decir que hablara Wario.

—Lo siento Wario pero él no pondrá ayudarte.— Kinopio dice que ya no puede tener su ayuda —¿¡Quieren decir que!?.— Pregunta eso hasta que se da cuenta a que se refieren hasta que se da cuenta a que refiere —Fueron ustedes quienes lo vencieron.— ya entiende lo quiso decir y molesto por eso

—Teníamos algo que ver en eso.— Sora dice algo feliz por eso haciendo solo hace enojar a Wario sacando un grito del enojo y harto decide hacer algo —¡Escuadrón descorazonados al instante!— Grita su cabeza alrededor apareciendo ciertas criaturas que aparecen de las sombras conocidas para el trio Kinopio se esconde en alguna parte y Centella se mete en el chaleco de Sora el trio se prepara para el combate.

_**Escurridizo sigiloso Sombrío.**_

El trió se alegra de pelear de un enemigo conocido y también eso ayudaría a entrenar demostrando con facilidad que fueran vencidos después de todo era más experiencia personal estos seres.

—¡Solo esperen ya que nadie y digo nadie se mete con que el Gran Wario!.— Enojado Wario grita mientras les amenaza con el puño que iba atacarlos —Bien "Gran" Wario.— Sora le dice sarcásticamente a Wario su apodo mientras Centella y Kinopio salían de sus escondites —¿Quien vive en este lugar? — pregunta quien vive es tan impórtate que quería Wario del quien vive allí.

—Hola Wario acabamos de regresar.— unas voces muy jóvenes se escuchan antes que pueda responder Wario pronto se ven a dos niñas eran gemelas salvo por la ropa y el color de cabello sería imposible reconocerlas solo tenían en común los ojos azules y unas espadas catana en su tamaño aunque no se sabría era de juego o eran de verdad, que tiene cabello rosa está en una cola de caballo alzada su vestimenta era una bufanda morada rosa una camisa sin manga azul calcetas moradas y zapatos sin agujetas azules, la de cabello naranja con dos coletas alzadas también tenía el mismo conjunto solo los colores invertidos y varias bolsas de dulces en sus manos —Allí era increíble si no dio dulces y nos dio gracias por la visita.— emocionadas al mismo tiempo dicen que hicieron —Que hicieron ¡que! Y que les dije que hicieran.— se enoja les contesta porque se distrajeron de querían que hicieran.

Las dos niegan con su cabeza —Ho si le dijimos que estás a aquí, le dijimos que quería que le hicieran y nos dijo que te daría una respuesta.— la de pelo rosa le dice a Wario y el grupo que le malentendió quiso decir a ellas enviaron un mensaje de amenaza ende vez que atacaran ellas en ese momento una gran bola de fuego sale rápidamente del techo carrusel hasta impactar en únicamente a Wario que hizo saliera despegando al cielo como cohete hasta que solo se vio un brillo a la lejanía —Guau tenía razón.—la niña de pelo naranja dice al ver ese momento como fue —Si quien diría saldría disparado como cohete.— le cometa su hermana también verlo.

justo ahí se dan cuenta del grupo las gemelas —Ha hola no los vimos soy Ana y ella es Kat con K no con C.— dice la niña cabello naranja conocida como Ana y luego volta a ver a su hermana Kat a su lado derecho saluda con su mano —Si gracias Kat y Ana podríamos decirnos de quien hablan.—curiosa con paciencia Centella a quien se referían Wario y ellas.

—Ha ella aquí vive la señorita Rosalina.— dice Kat señalando el techo del carrusel —¿¡Rosalina vive aquí como se me olvido!?.— con el nombre Luigi final mente recuerda y sale disparado de allí al carrusel.

—Ahora recuerdo ¡Rosalina enseño a Mario lo que sabe!.— Kinopio también recuerda quien era —Guau ella debe ser poderosa.— Sora sorprendió por la bola de fuego y que ella le dio el conocimiento del que sabe Mario ahora y entrenamiento, los demás alcanzan a Luigi, sora solo se voltea da a las niñas —Gracias.— les agradece mientras se va con los demás.

—De nada .— ambas dicen felices por ayudar mientras se van apareen del lado derecho de las gemelas dos chicas mas una de cabello naranja blanco con ojos celeste usando un casco rojo con lentes para vientos en ella teniendo un vestido rojo con cinturón puesto botas largas hasta las rodillas del mimo color usando un abrigo blanco y una niña un poco mayor que la gemelas de cabello negro, largo ojos rojos, en la cabeza una diadema que parecieran pétalos de flor, el cabello en dos colas de caballo vestido falda larga hasta que pasa las rodillas rojo, un pañuelo naranja con una clip parecía ser una cráneo amarillo en su cuello medias negras y zapatos rojos con correa naranja —Oigan y ¿Wario?.— pregunta la de pelo naranja al no verlo junto con ellas —Hola Mona hola Ashley acaba de salir volando.— dicen ambas mientras les dan paletas la de naranja siendo Mona toma la paleta azul mientras la de cabello negro es Ashley toma la roja.

En un extraño silencio muy incómodo sin más que hacer alguien tendía hacer algo —Ya te he dicho que a veces se parece ese buldog Wario.— Ashley empieza la conversación sacando algo le parece curioso —No se parecía más a un gato.— Mona le contesta mientras piensan que hacer buscar a Wario o esperarlo aquí.

* * *

Por el camino el grupo siguieron al camino a una cueva que extrañamente tenia forma a un cuarto redondo con estrellas diciendo en la entrada bóveda del entendimiento y enfrentarse a un grupo de sombríos dejando el camino libre para seguir en esta ves estaban en un lago no entendían bien por qué, pero creen que sea un mecanismo defensa para llegar al pueblo siguiendo el camino hasta un iglú donde era otra bóveda que tenía en las paredes temática de libro llamando en la puerta bóveda de la sabiduría. Pero notaron con el grupo de Sombríos uno con traje azul oscuro y morando con el símbolo de los Descorazonados en el pecho parado en 2 pies usando un extraño casco garras rojas ellos reconocieron que era.

_**Amante de los giros Soldadin**_

se prepararon mientras que el dúo verde va por los Sombríos y sora al Soldadin tomado unos golpes para acabarlo aparecen otros 2 Soldadin como emboscar Yoshi reacciono y usando su lenguda se los traga a uno de ellos para hacerlo huevo y lo lanza al otro haciendo que desaparezcan.

Ya relajándose Centella sale del chaleco de Sora enojada —Descorazonados siempre, siempre hay. Las cosas no han cambiado mucho.— molesta hasta brilla su estrella en la cabeza por el hecho que se encontraron con esos seres —(Yoshi piensa positivo aún tenemos trabajo).— Yoshi intenta alegrar —¿Entonces los mundos, aún no están en paz después de todo?— el momento Sora al momento le surge esa pregunta. Saliendo ahora era otro iglú siguen avanzando hasta que ven que ya llegaron al pueblo unas cuantas casa de techo redondo con estrellas enfrente y el techo el carrusel se ve mejor sin postes que la sostengan en ella viendo que tiene una esfera azul dando energía dos anillos en el techo dando entender que tiene dos pisos una especie de plataforma uno con pasto uno que tenía agua y otro que estaba elevado junto a una estantería al aire con varios objetos que rodeaban ese carrusel extraño al nivel de piso con varias bóvedas que mostraban algo viendo que de ellas salen que los que residían en el pueblo unas criaturas parecían un peluche de una estrella, según Centella se llaman Destellos y según estas criaturas son un nuevo mundo que nacerá de ellas, en si Sora asombrado estaba viendo a los mundo en su estado bebe, varios destellos se acercan a ellos curiosos viéndolo unos jugaban Yoshi algunos destellos verdes agarran la gorra de Luigi mientras el intentaba recuperarla en un forma muy cómica, Centella hablaba con ellas, Kinopio solo los mira y veía que algunos tocaban su pelo con curiosidad debieron haber pensado que eran espinas su cabello, justo allí se escucha un silbido que venía de Centella señalando a unos 2 casas a la lejanía no lejos del extraño carrusel y cercanas a lo que parecería un puerto para naves una era sencilla echas de piedra blancos y techo azul y la otra que parecía una igual con dos pisos de piedra también y también un techo azul pero estaba cubierto de estrellas y es posible sea más grande dentro dando entender que es a don van ahora.

* * *

Y como era esperarse era más grande dentro pareciendo una mansión había una puerta abierta donde se dirigen mientras sora veía a su alrededor viendo pinturas una que pareciera una ciudad en como escalera, otros de lumas y extrañamente algunas estaban cubiertas por una sabanas.

También entrando en la puerta abierta en el cuarto iluminado era una Liberia con estantes llenos de libros, algunas plantas, una mecedora verde enfrente estaban unos bancos para pie acojinados uno grande redondo y rojo y otro igual pero algo pequeño y bajo una chimenea escondida con varios marcos pequeño puestas en ella con varias fotos y dos pinturas colgadas una de ellas tiene a dos chicos jugando ajedrez y sobre ella mostraba a un Mario volando por el espacio, parándose detrás de Luigi, Yoshi y Kinopio estaban en fila y firmes no sabía él porque incluso Centella flotando hacia los mismo que ellos o lo pueda hacer una esfera amarilla con una estrella puede hacer y luego se inclinan sin saber por qué ve mirando la dirección donde se inclinan por respeto quien estaba en frente del grupo.

En una mesa de madera con una lámpara con una estrella unos cuantos libros en centro había un libro de cubierta café con una estrella en ella, sentada en una silla acojinada azul pareciendo un silla en ella estaba una señorita algo mayor que Peach piel pálida, cabello rubio platinado largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y peinado que solo deja ver su ojo azul izquierdo, con aretes que dorado de cuatro puntas cuando se ve una estrella en el cielo, usando una corona de plata con rubíes y zafiros en ella, usando un vestido turquesa manga larga y largo hasta los pies y allí tenia escondido unos brillos en forma de estrella deja descubierto los hombros con un broche plata y oro de estrella en el pecho mirándolos dando entender que es Rosalina.

—¡Gran maga de los cosmos Rosalina es un honor!— Con digno respeto hacia ella el Maestro Kionpio decía —Hola.— Sora sin comprender solo saludaba haciendo que el grupo se sorprenda por no respetar y reverenciar lo miran—Señor Sora ten algo de respeto.— incriminando el echo Kinopio y falta de respeto que hizo.

Rosalina solo hace una pequeña risa por la situación una de sus manos que estén tranquilos y calados-Debes ser Sora. Supongo si están aquí ¿debieron encontrar a Mario?— ella simplemente les pregunta para confirmar eso —Si lo hicimos, pero no tuvimos tiempo para hablar.— felizmente Luigi le dice cómo se encontraron con él aunque haya sido un momento.

—Si Mario se veía que está ocupado últimamente.— concuerda con Luigi en ese punto está muy ajetreado ese momento por lo que esté haciendo —Supongo que debo hacer la instrucción para ustedes en mis hombros ahora esta. El viaje que harán será peligroso adelanté. Deben estar preparados.— dice sencillamente mientras abre el libro mostrando los dibujos en el del trió.

—Significa ¿que tenemos otro viaje?— Sora pregunta con algo de sorpresa en ello —Estaba buscando a mi amigo Riku para si volviéramos a la isla.— aclarando eso pensando que sería eso y ya,

—Si lo se.— ella ya sabiendo que diría eso mientras cambia la página mostrando dibujos una versión corta de su aventura anterior —Sin embargo todo tu viaje, está conectado Sora. Como encontrar el camino a casa tu isla.— dice ella mientras el grupo mira a Sora cuando termino la frase —Como regresar a ella solo o con tu amigo y como pueden estar la isla donde estaban o no. Como una llave esta conectara por todo eres tu Sora.— aun continuando su explicación cuando dijo si encontraría a Riku o no y entrar el camino a casa y ella voltea la página con un dibujo cuando cerro el reino de los corazones y en donde la llave dibujada con líneas decir el brillo.

—¿Yo la llave?— pregunta Sora eso luego alza la mano y convoca su Cadena del Reino —Portador elegido de la llave hoja la llave que abre la puerta de luz.— dice esa frase pero ende ves con gusto lo decía con desprecio y disgusto esa definición ella lo ignorar mientras muestra la última paginas uno donde está el dibujo de un camino entre cruzado en el campo mostrando y el otro dibujo mostrando la mansión en donde salieron.

Sora también veía los dibujos del libro que parece que cuenta su historia y dando se cuanta de algo —Un segundo, ¿Como los Descorazonados aún siguen alrededor?— y eso se duda ya que como volvió ellos mientas el Luigi y Yoshi asienten a eso.

—Sus esfuerzos pasados lograron que evitaran una gran efusión de Descorazonados de una gran oscuridad, sin duda hay duda de eso.— ella concuerda con el chico cerrando los ojos y usa los manos para dar aclara que iba algo muy grande si Sora no lo detenía —Sin embargo los Descorazonados son una oscuridad echa real y la oscuridad está en cada ser. Ellos son menos claro está pero mientras allá algún sentimiento negativo, en palabras simples ellos Serán difíciles de acabar con ellos.— dice eso con algo de experiencia eso mientras el trio solo se inclina triste por eso dando ella entender que los Descorazonados jamás desaparecerán del mundo de la luz.

—Prrrf (Significaría, si todos tuvieran luz todos, los Descorazonados se irían!).— Yoshi dice alegremente a esa idea al igual Luigi Y Sora.

Rosalina simplemente niega con la cabeza con el trió solo haciendo cara de que —Admito que tuve ese pensamiento antes pero el equilibrio es necesario y esa elección tenemos que aceptar hay seres que son de oscuridad y no son malos al igual hay seres que son de luz y no son tampoco buenos ellos tal vez no lo entiendas ahora pero créeme lo harás con el tiempo.— dice ella por la experiencia a lo largo de los años que ha tenido que para ella son un mal necesario para el equilibrio y mientras veía la pintura de los dos chicos jugando ajedrez con tristeza.

—Es increíble que aun haya personas con ese pensamiento después tanto tiempo porque la gente piensa que siempre todo blanco y negro y no gris como incluso el futuro está escrito en serio es molesta esa gente.— Centella dice algo separada del flotando viendo de cerca algo arriba de Rosalina una pintura que omitió Sora viendo a una niña a lado mirando a un Sombrío pero el Sombrío no la atacaba solo le miraba con curiosidad.

—Bueno ahora veras al enemigo que enfrentaras.— ya con calma para cambiar a lo que era realmente esta platica mientras usa su mano izquierda.

Hace aparecer una ilusión de Luigi quien grita de terror antes de cambiar a un Sombrío —Si alguien como tu Luigi cae a lo negativo su corazón, también se puede convertir en un Descorazonado, pero se conocen esto.— ella dice mientras los demás concuerdan salvo por Luigi que está llorando a cataratas por usarlo de ejemplo —Siempre están al acecho a buscar conseguir nuevos corazones incluso si son un mal necesario ¡nunca bajen la guardia! y ahora.— ella dice que estar alerta de ellos y luego usando de nuevo el mismo gesto haciendo aparecer otra ilusión siendo esta de la criatura blanca que se enfrentaron en el pueblo.

—A veces es un caso cuando si un corazón fuerte y una gran voluntad sea buena o mala puede convertirse en Descorazonado y si noto la ironía —Rosalina dice que son esos seres algo frustrada por lo que dijo —la cascara vacía que dejan atrás inicia a crear su propia voluntad.— continua mientras el grupo mira mientras ven ese ser mientras la ilusión desaparece dejando a la ilusión de criatura blanca

—Estas cuencas vacías buscan el corazón se les fue robado, como un espíritu sigue en pie incluso si su cuerpo ha caído de la existencia como ves…los Inexistentes no son pero a la ves son. Los Inexistentes según ellos sienten sentimientos, pero ellos usan eso para atacar a sus víctimas, he teorizado que si pueden sentir sentimientos pero ha habido poco avance en buscar pruebas, aun así no bajen la guardia.— dice ella mientras ella recordaba como logro saber de ellos y estén preparado por cualquier cosa

— ¿Los Inexistentes? no son pero lo son.— Sora extrañamente de nuevo tiene ese sentimiento aunque porque es eso.

Por sorpresa la ilusión aparece detrás del grupo aunque ahora eran 3—Los que vieron antes se les conoce como Anochecido la forma más común y vista de un Inexistente pero hay más de uno, más grandes, otros aterradores y algunos con poderes únicos.— ella explica esas criaturas ahora conocidos como Anochecidos y que más formas de ellos —¡Manténgase alerta!.— afirmativamente que no los subestimen que hacen que se voltea el grupo para verla

—Su viaje encontraran gran cantidad de Anochecidos alarmante. Ellos trataran de herirlos.— finaliza que son muchos los que verán antes desaparecer la ilusión —Aun si son solo caparazones vacíos que parece su único destino solo es regresar de donde surgieron, cosa que no estoy de acuerdo.— Rosalina da entender no deben preocuparse de esas criaturas y no cree sea su destino solo desaparecer —Pero.— como si un giro molesta e ira habla ella usa su mano derecha haciendo aparecer otra ilusión de 3 personas usando gabardinas negras y encapuchados sorprendiendo al trió.

—El desconocido.— el trió al mismo tiempo por esa ilusión —Su reacción me dice que sean encontrado antes.— Rosalina ve que el trio sea encontrado con ellos antes ellos asienten confirmando eso —Estos seres anteriores son diferentes ante ellos.— con enojo que no era notorio y por algunos del grupo sea encontrado con ellos personalmente.

—Los Inexistentes más poderosos formaron el grupo que sea llamado Organización XIII. Que comandan a los menos poderosos.— ya diciendo que aquel desconocido es en realidad un Inexistentes y posible de los más poderosos cuando se enfrentaron a él.

—La organización XIII.— Y extrañamente de nuevo esa familiaridad pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte como si los encontró antes y el otro como si los conoció y mira Luigi y Yoshi si lo habían visto ante ambos negándolo.

—Puede que los Descorazonados actúan por puro instinto en lo que han visto, pero los Inexistentes funcionan de manera diferente. Pueden pensar planear, ellos trabajan para planean una meta.— vuelve a explicar mientras el grupo la vuelve a mirar y por forma de hablar ha estado buscando entender a los Inexistentes ya que parecía conocer como son los descorazonados y es posible que sepa mas eso pero mostraba enojo a ellos no a los inexistentes en general sino a los líderes de la organización 13 que le hicieron o que fue la causa de su furia personal aunque es admirable que no ha dejado que la ira y la venganza la cieguen de que hacer —Esa meta que aun desconozco.— dice dando entender que ha estado tratando de saber y ellos aun están un paso adelantado que ella.

—Lo que enseñe a Mario sintió el peligro y se aventuró al peligro. Encontró la llave hoja del reino de la oscuridad y cerró la puerta. Ahora pelea en mundo en mundo peleando contra los descorazonados tanto busca la respuesta del acertijo de los inexistentes y de la organización.— Rosalina explica que sintió un peligro enorme al igual que Mario y por qué fue hasta ese al reino de la oscuridad ya finalmente hace desaparecer las ilusiones de la organización 13

—¡Supongo debemos encontrar a Mario primero!.— Sora afirmando su nuevo viaje pensando que Mario sabe más de la situación —¿Pero a dónde fue?.— Luigi cuestiona ya que no puede seguir en el pueblo viendo como era su prisa —Pues no sabremos sino lo buscamos.— Yoshi dice positiva mente respondiendo esa pregunta inocentemente con otra pregunta

—Si y Mario pude que sepa donde esta Riku, ambos estaban juntos cuando cerramos la puerta. Ya saben cuándo vencimos Ansem— dice Sora eso para cuando ya logren encontrarlo y si sabe que paso con él aunque extrañamente hace sonarlo de nuevo como otra cosa el grupo le miran incómodo.

—Si pero primero parece que tienes una obsesión con tu amigo harán que pensar en otra cosa.— Rosalina dice también que eso hace sienta incomodo por eso —Te lo dije.— Centella hasta de acuerdo Rosalina con eso —Y segundo ante que se vallan jee creo que jejaja que quiera un mejor cambio de ropa para viaje ese está muy pequeño para ti.— dice antes empezara a reir por como se ve sora era tan su pequeña que se da cuenta que creció y parece que esta ajustado y hasta ahora se da cuenta el grupo.

—Como se nos olvidó.— Luigi dice empezando a reír —(Yoshi no se dio cuenta hasta ahora).— Yoshi también de acuerdo en eso —Espero que nadie se diera cuenta.—Kinopio dice esperando que nadie se dio cuenta.

* * *

En ese momento en el pueblo Olette ayudando a su madre en la cocina de la cafetería entonces ambas le vino a la cabeza algo porque Sora usaba un traje muy chico para su estatura y empezaron a reír como se veía que era algo gracioso

* * *

Rosalina ya se calmó de la risa y se vuelve acomodar —Ve al frente encontraras las eternas pregúntales si pueden hacerte algo mejor.— dice esa casa de enfrente a la suya que vieron antes.

Centella y Luigi se ríen aun de eso mientras Sora un se mira como esta su ropa — (Sora crece muy rápido).— Yoshi dice inocentemente como es más alto que Luigi y el —Supongo.— Sora avergonzado dice mientras solo hace una pequeña carcajada.

* * *

Yendo mientras iban a la casa de enfrente pregunto porque habían pinturas tapadas un destello que estaba aquí dijo que algunas están en restauración y otras mamá como le dicen los destellos a Rosalina no quería recordar, ya dentro en un cuarto que parecía de prácticas de magia y costura en ellas estaban tres chicas cabello plateado otro negro y rojo la chica de cabello de plata largo algo amarrado una cinta azul, ojos avellana, bufanda azul larga, usaba una camisa estilo chino rojo sin mangas pantalones ajustados un cinturón con bolsas botas hasta casi las rodillas amarradas en sus piernas, guantes sin dedos largos de color oscuro, en su mano derecha un listón rojo amarrado y dos brazaletes oros en el izquierdo, ella está dibujando a sus dos compañeros, la de cabello negro largo en dos coletas, ojos grises u oscuros, usando una tiara dorada, un collarín dorado que sujetaba su capa negra con algunos toques dorados usando que cubre su piel una tela parecida a las medias pero en negro oscuro, usando lo que parecía un traje tela cubría su busto y un cinturón de metal taparrabo largo azul que esperaba el grupo sea usado como short, tacones dorados y brazaletes del mismo color dorado en ambas manos y dos anillos dorados en piernas posando como pensativa recargada en una banco largo con varios libros, y la cabello rojo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos del mismo color básicamente vistiendo de rojo camisa gruesa manga larga cubriendo las rodillas, pantalón holgado, capa, botas con tacón largas cinturón y guantes sin dedos por algunos detalles de color amarillo posando sentada en lo que parece una bolsa gigante con dinero, en ese momento Centella tose para llamar su atención haciendo que las tres vean al grupo—Ha hola quienes tenemos aquí Luigi Yoshi y Sora— la de cabello plata mientras los ve y empiezan acercarse a ellos —Soy Micaiah ellas son Tharja y Anna.— la cabello de plata ahora es Micaiah presentado a la de cabello negro como Tharja y la roja es Anna , mientras hablaban Sora ve que el Maestro Kinopio regaña a Tharja como se viste, Anna y Centella hablan como si hubieran visto antes y Micaiah miraba curiosa a Yoshi si era un dragón sin alas.

Un rato después en ese momento de plática y ellas siendo aprendices y cuidadoras del lugar ando entender que cuidan de los Destellos siendo sus niñeras ya en tema de porqué vivieron estuvieron de acuerdo —Mira esto si es ropa que buscas viniste al lugar correcto!.— Tharja emocionada junto con Micaiah se acercan a Sora —Ayudo con el diseño.— Anna felizmente agrego.

Las chicas empujan a sora lejos del grupo hasta cierta medida cerca de ellas Anna saca una varita en forma de varita de plata con una estrella de oro en la punta —Que tal este.— dice ella hace la varita agitar haciendo salir un brillo que impacta cambiando el traje de Sora al vestido de la princesa Peach haciendo a Luigi recordar cuando uso es 2 veces —¡Para nada le queda además es muy rosa! que tal este.— Thaja dice mientras chasque los dedos haciendo parecer un círculo mágico cambia de nuevo a una armadura azul con capa y extrañamente vino con un hacha —No creo qué le queda ser un mercenario chicas, a ver este.— Micaiah dice mientras apunta a Sora con su mano alzada también apareciendo un brillo haciendo lo mismo como Anna, una vez más Sora cambia de traje esta ves usando una camisa de manga larga negra encima camiseta con un extraño logo, shorts negros ajustados tenis y su pelo amarrado hacia atrás con una liga sujetándolo y unos audífonos puestos.

—Está a la moda pero no funcionara, ¿mejor este?.— Ana dice haciendo agitar la barita cambiando el atuendo con traje simple pero porque tenía una libreta y lápiz en sus manos —Espera y este.— Micaiah dice antes hacerlo otra vez Sora usando un sombrero de copa morado, camisa blanca manga larga, un moño capa morada de cuello alzado, pantalón morado con tirantes y zapatos del mismo color —Quieres que lo confundan con un villano de caricatura.— Anna se queja antes de cambiarlo a un traje invernal azul con abrigo azul y un sombreo para frio una estrella azul celeste —Ya se esté.— dice Tharja nueva mente cambiarlo esta vez a de un motociclista azul oscuro con hombreras y casco negro y así sucesiva mente era un cambio de ropa a un duelo de magia de moda si lose suena hasta ridículo que también es genial al mismo tiempo.

En una ventana del techo el cuarto no notaban un alguien que vigilaba se veía a una magikoopa conocida siendo Kammy Koopa haciendo una pequeña risita que está viendo lo que sucedía antes de irse.

Ya harto Sora que una vez más usa el traje de la princesa esta vez en negro con toques dorado gime antes de hablar —¿No pueden decidir por cuál? ¿Hacen parecer a las hadas de aurora como niñas educadas?.— muy molesto les da esa pregunta ya las tres listas para lanzar otro hechizo se miran preguntándose quien es Aurora y esas hadas antes de mirarse antes hacer unas carcajadas de ese hecho por llevarse del momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Sora —Muy bien, juntas chicas, nada de pelearnos!.— Micaiah firme asegura que es lo que van hacer mientras Tharja y Anna asienten y lanzan sus hechizos al mismo tiempo en Sora antes de eso los brillos se combinan brillo haz mas fuerte antes se vuelva blanco.

Ya empezando aligerarse el brillo las tres miran su trabajo —Por Naga.— Micaiah se sorprende al verlo —Se ve bien.— Anna dice felizmente —Si se ve deslúmbrate.— Tharja de acuerdo con eso y eso era raro de ella concuerde con las otras dos, que podemos ver el nuevo traje de Sora era una versión más grande de su traje original con algunos ajustes sus pantalones llegaban hasta el tobillo bolsas en sus lados del pantalón rojos sujetos por correas amarillas, sus zapatos ahora estaban más justos a su tamaño y una camisa azul oscura y su chaleco tienen cosido de color plata parezcan hombreras, en su ropa tenia al igual que sus guantes sin dedos y zapatos su ropa tenia toques de blanco, rojo y amarillo. Sora mira su traje con gusto mientras el grupo solo lo mira como dijeran enserio solo le cambiaron el color, es más grande y ya.

En ese instante aparase su llave en su mano —Ahora esas ropas no son cualquier cosa.— dice Micaiah como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos —Fueron enviudas con un poder estelar especial.— asegura Anna mientras Micaiah llama una vez más usa su mano para llamar otro hechizo esta vez es un orbe brillante amarillo y naranja cerca de el —Toca el orbe.— dice Anna con confianza mientras Sora alza su mano libre para tocarlo solo para que este lo absorba.

—Y mira lo que pasa.— Y Tharja argumenta antes chasquear sus dedos y en ese momento Sora hace expulsar la energía haciendo que su ropa cambiara roja con azul con flores de Liz en sus pantalones y mangas.

El grupo se sorprendió no por el cambió de ropa sino por lo que traía en sus manos no solo traía su llave sino en su otra mano tiene otra llave está siendo protección que rodea el mango con forma de estrella fugases ende vez de la estrella estaban con la imagen que parecía un dulce extranjero el mango tiene dos estrellas con ojos al igual que el llavero pero en dorado, la hoja era turquesa con brillos estrellas parecida que desaparecían como las de Rosalina y en donde verían estar los dientes hay una estrella de cinco punta y las puntas son esferas como si fuera un adorno en un anillo en su alrededor sujetándola unida a la hoja, sora se sorprendió también al verla extrañamente supo su nombre Sora de la llave Trozos de estrellas Luigi y centella guau al ver eso —(¡Dos llaves!).— Yoshi también sorprendido por eso al ver la segunda llave —Este viaje será más difícil que el ultimo aunque no sé si cambie mucho el modo de dificultad.— Tharja nuevamente habla queriendo ver qué más puede el traje, Sora solo gime de molestia y cansancio y se encorva un poco porque ella tenía razón en eso.

—El arreglo tienen otros poderes, pero tendrás qué descubrirlos tú mismo mientras haces tu viaje.— Micaiah dice a Sora que aun esta encorvado —Porque nunca te dan lo genial al principio como en esos juegos de rpg.— quejando de eso llamando la atención de las chicas mirándose y que habla de a con esas palabras sin sentido, recto mira las llaves que bueno algo es mejor que nada —En fin hare lo que pueda, muchas gracias.— Sora agradece mientras ellas felices por ayudar

—Ha y una última cosa Rosalina tiene algo para ustedes.— Anna dice agregando mientras señala afuera en el puerto Yoshi y Luigi se miran emocionados por eso y Luigi salta de felicidad mientras grita yaahoo solamente.

* * *

Ya afuera ven a un poco e las casa lejos Rosalina quien se voltea y hace una señal de que vengan en eso en el puerto aparece algo de abajo aparece una extraño planetoide que parecía a la cabeza de Mario salvo por la extraña porque tenía a un la cabina de bote —¡Miren es una astro nave!.— Luigi feliz al ver esa va hasta donde esta Rosalina —¿Una qué?— Sora preguntaba que es —Básicamente es un planeta móvil.— Centella dice sencillamente eso al verlo mientra el grupo se hacer a donde esta Rosalina esperando.

—Mario sabía que perdieron el expreso champiñón y decidió darles su antigua nave claro que les hice algunos retoques.— ella felizmente dice mientras veían la astronave realmente el grupo estaba feliz ya que no sabían como se moverían en el espacio ya que el champi exprés fue destruido —Entonces listo para irnos chicos.— Sora dice al grupo antes de ponerse todos en fila y firmes para despedirse de Rosalina

—Un momento cálmense.— Rosalina dice para calmen hacen al grupo más específicamente al trio estén confundidos —A causa de sus previos esfuerzos, regresaron los mundos a su estado original.— ella calmadamente eso con una sonrisa de agradecimiento por salvar a los mundos —Significa que los antiguos caminos entre ellos han desaparecido.— diciendo Rosalina eso al trio recuerda lo que dijeron sus amigos cuando los muros de los mundos restaurados.

—¿Cómo nos moveremos?— Luigi triste dice al mirar al suelo junto Yoshi y Sora —No se preocupen, Mario y yo sospechamos si prueba es verdad, nuevos caminos se han hecho por los mundos para que puedan usar en la travesía.— Ella calmada mente Rosalina les explica recordando como antes se movían hace tiempo —Me comunique voces de los mundos que esos caminos se desbloquean por una puerta especial como un video juego donde necesitas algo especial para seguir adelante. Pero como abrirlas lo desconozco.— dice calmada mente eso cuando recordó lo que le dijeron y niega la cabeza cuando dijo no conocer el método de abrirlas —No obstante la llave puede darnos una guía.— dice algo molesta cuando dice la llave.

—Los mundo solo me han dicho que cuando la llave brille, debo suponer cuando suceda regresen a la astronave para seguir.— ella dice suponiendo cuando dijeron los mundos cuándo brille y nada más —Los mundos pueden ser distantes y fuera del alcance, no obstante están conectados con lasos invisibles, ustedes y nuestros sentimientos.— ella dice pero con algo de nostalgia como si conoció alguien dijo eso y el grupo solo mira con emoción ellos simplemente no se fijaron en eso por ver de nuevo a amigos y seres queridos.

—Todos estamos conectados.— Sora dice recordando eso —Correcto.— Rosalina asiente eso y saca ese sentimiento de su cabeza —Entendido.— Sora con cuerda con ella

—Aun así cuidado como avancen los Descorazonados e Inexistentes usando sus propios caminos; los corredores oscuros para viajar en mundo en mundo.— Rosalina dice mientras pensaba los movimientos de ambos seres —Es posible que intenten unir los corredores con las puertas.— y ella explica tiene la idea que usan esos caminos para ir a los mundos para que sigan con sus metas.

—No es justo.— Luigi molesto ya antes les costó restaurar los mundos solo para que lo hagan de nuevo él no estaba de acuerdo mientras golpeaba uno de sus puños con su manos —Bien eso es todo lo que puedo decir.— Rosalina sin que hablar se prepara de despedirse del grupo —Vayan Sora, Luigi y Yoshi todos los esperan.— en su forma de despedirse y buena suerte Rosalina despidiéndose.

—Bien vamos.— Sora mira el grupo quienes asienten —¡Gran maga de los Cosmos Rosalina!.— Luigi dice mientras se ponen de nuevo firmes —(Agradecemos su ayuda).— felizmente dice Yoshi mientras le dan saludo militar antes de irse, ya echo eso empiezan a correr al puerto y suben a la astronave Mario que empieza a levarse

Rosalina empieza a ver cómo se va la astronave recordando algo del pasado —Me recuerdan cuando estamos juntos no creen mis estrellas del cielo.— ella dice levantando mangas para ver sus manos ambas manos tienen en el dedo anular un anillo de bodas uno blanco con un rubí izquierda y otro negro con un zafiro en ella en la derecha.

* * *

De nuevo en la sala de entrenamiento y costura Micaiah vuelva hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes que llegara el grupo hasta que escuchan un gran ruido sorprendiéndolas que es y ven un caparon con púas y huesos —¡Por Naga! ¿Qué es eso?.— Tharja al ver eso en el suelo preguntándose quien dejo eso —Hola señoritas cuanto tiempo sin verlas.— al escuchar la voz que pronto se horrorizaron voltean hacia arriba en la ventana ven a Kammy dice sosteniendo algo en una de sus manos lo suata y cae en el piso

Ellas ven que dejo caer y era un cráneo de lo que era un dragón o eso creía —Supongo que recuerdan esto.— Kammy dice no una sonrisa malvada mientras ve a las eternas —¿No hemos evito este caparazón gigante antes?.— Tharja pregunta a las otras que ella trata de recordar

—Si lo fue pero donde fue esto.— Anna dice mientras ve el caparazón que a que no querían recordar eso de su pasado hace 10 años —¡Ha Bow!.— Tharja es interrumpida tapándole la boca por Anna y Micaiah —¡No debemos recordar este nombre!, ho cielos.—Micaiah dice y dándose cuanta también quien era.

—Era una tortuga horrible.— Tharja al recordar de quien era ese caparazón y esos huesos —¡Ho no los recuerdos vuelven! ¿¡Que hacemos que hacemos!?.— aterrada Tharja agarra a Micaiah delos hombros y la agita ella que no quería recordar esos momentos angustioso entonces los huesos por si solos empiezan a moverse haciendo más miedo a las chicas y sin saber que hacer solo les vino algo a su cabezas.

—Tenemos que decirle a Rosalina y las aprendices rápido.— Anna aterrorizada comenta a Micaiah —¡Si eso debemos hacerlo rápido y conociéndolas estarán a salvo!— segura Micaiah dice mientras abren la puerta y huir para buscar a Rosalina solo Tharja se quedó congelada por el miedo mientras veía el esqueleto se armaba y reconoció de quien era —¡Bowser!.—Ya gritando sale huyendo para seguir a las otras dos en ese momento sabía que Bowser el rey de los Koopa regreso.

O mejor dicho su esqueleto ya que ahora es un no muerto movido por la voluntad de vengarse y odio empieza reír malvadamente para demostrar a todos que engaño a la muerte para hacer su venganza, pero en ese momento e increíble el esqueleto de Bowser tosió mientras Kammy y lo soba un espalda huesuda —Necesito unas mentas.— el comenta mientras se agarra su huesudo cuello molesto por la risa malvada.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado si las referencias estaban en la obras de Kingdomkey23 y más era la obra original con lo Disney como menciones no recuerdo ocasionalmente o no, aunque solo a las películas y entre otras más, bueno solo quiero decir que no es mi fuerte la comedia y las peleas, en las peleas haré el esfuerzo de hacerlo mejor y en la comedia nunca fui bueno solo de manera accidental y extrañamente hago humor agrio sin darme cuenta, bueno notaron algo de Sora en toda serie siempre lo menciona todo el tiempo en serio casi parece una obsesión en serio a veces me pone incomodo eso, bueno y cuando a Rosalina esta parte de Yen Sid luego me acorde ella estuvo en el espacio mucho tiempo me preguntaba si apareciera que era apoyaba el equilibrio después de todo es una maga de los cosmos y ella habrá visto de todo y además de que voy agregar algo más de que puse indicios, ya decidí quien puede ser la nueva doncella es Lip pero si tienen más opciones me alegraría, y las eternas que busca un nombre para llamar al grupo quien era a Michaia, Anna y Tharja porque bueno el hecho la agregue que Anna aprese en todos los juegos de fire emblem bueno el echo sea vuelto popular Tharja y tener una versión alterna en Fates y bueno a Micaia bueno me gusta el personaje y me parecía como qué mantiene ellas unidas, de todos modos gracias. **_


	3. Capítulo 1:viejo conocido nuevo problema

_**Bueno espero lo disfruten algo curioso hice este capítulo hace mucho tiempo una parte de ella**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: viejos conocidos nuevos problemas.**_

El grupo admiraba la astronave que en si era un planetoide con la cabeza de Mario la zonas con lo verde era para sus cejas y bigote dos cocas como ojos una roca grande y redonda para la nariz y orejas junto a conjunto de rocas que forman su gorra, la M de madera roja una cubierta con cabina metal y debajo de ella estaba lo que eran los cuartos, viendo el cielo estrellado pero en color dorado y el mundo que estaban mostraba la torre del reloj encima parte del pueblo en medio y al fondo la mansión y a su lado izquierdo el carrusel nevado donde estaba Rosalina mientras un anillo de rieles con un tren pasando alrededor del pueblo ya después de ver un rato el grupo entra a la cabina.

Ya dentro muestra un grupo el lugar con decorado madrea la tres asiento fijos en donde está el tablero de control y el timón —Bueno es ahora donde ir.— dice sora mientras ve el lugar —Esa es una buen pregunta.—dice la voz algo experimentado —Si no sabes dónde ir.— junto otra vos contesta está sonando algo infantil el grupo se voltea para ver tres persona bueno mejor dicho dos personas y un destello, pero el destello era gigante e algo esponjoso siendo morado su punta brillaba, ojos azules y usa unos pantalones azul también con patrón de diamantes, y esas dos persona siendo un chica de 17 y una niña de 9, la chica cabello largo parce grisáceo hasta los pies, tez morena con forma lunas, sobre su rostro un lunar en forma de luna, ojo turquesa, usando un traje que cubre su cuerpo parecido algo al de Tharja solo que en líneas verticales turquesa y amarilla, usando un short corto de mezclilla, una chamarra morada con toques amarillo, guantes amarillo que apenas se veían por la mangas de la chamarra, botas algo largas negras con hebillas y un sombrero de mago tejido con la estrella parecida el que tenía Rosalina, y la niña cabello corto color magenta, con el mismo traje solo totalmente negro usando uno shorts amarillos, gabardina con capucha blanca con triángulos rojos en la capucha, en las mangas y al final de la gabardina un relicario en el pecho como de Rosalina solo en oro y zafiro en diamante y botas largas de cuero con hebillas y agujetas también.

—O perdonen por sorprenderlos soy Destrella.— Presentándose Destrella —Y ellas son Croma la maga.— señala a la chica quien solo hace un gesto con su mano dice hola —Y su hermana menor Shirma.— al decir eso ella saluda con su mano

—También conocidas como los aprendices de los cosmos o las traviesas estrellitas.— felizmente Destrella comenta haciendo avergonzar a las dos por lo último quienes se cubren con su sombrero o capucha.

—Entonces Destrella as estado viajando antes— Sora cambiando el tema por las hermana —Claro aunque la astronave era diferente cundo viajaba con a que recuerdos— Destrella haciendo memoria —Bueno mejor nos movemos ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.— el agrega mientras concordando todos buscan donde sentarse el Maestro Kinopio y las hermanas ven una mesa fija con una asiento circular el trio junto a Centella y Destrella van a los asiento donde acomodan Sora se sienta del conductor y Yoshi y Luigi en asientos de atrás ambos ces estelares a los lados en una pantalla a lado del timón suena un tono aventura con la imagen de un cubo amarillo con la ? en ella solo se quedan mirando hasta que Luigi toca la pantalla.

En ese instante aparece en una torre de control dos conocidos siendo Gombella y el profesor Franklin quien el segundo estaba dormido —Chicos finalmente se comunican— en felicidad grita haciendo despertar a franklin —Gombella que pasa sabes no me inte— molesto Franklin le habla hasta que ven quienes se comunican —Porque no me dijiste que te comiscaste con ellos voy avisar a la princesa— como un giro él también se emociona sale corriendo para avisar a su princesa.

—Gombella que pasa—Luigi pregunta que pasa en el reino —Bueno Luigi extrañamente cosas han ocurrido en el reino y prefiero que la princesa se los diga— Gombella segura que se aclarara — ¿Bueno mientras esperan quieren algo que haga por ustedes?— pregunta que si quieren les haga algo para amortiguar la espera,

—Bueno puedes buscar un mundo cerca para nosotros.— Sora hacer saber si puede hacerlo—Sera algo difícil ya que se fueron los caminos que se establecieron.— pensativa Gumbella al recordar que no y forma de viajar —Si tienen algo que pueda usar para que puedan viajar a un mudo agrede seria mucho.— agrega mientras todos buscan algo para usar.

—Tengo esto funcionara.— Centella responde con un objeto azul en su boca mientras le da a Sora parece como un reproductor mp3 azul con un circulo que parece un corazón en ella se no taba sucio y algo desgastado por el tiempo Sora lo pone en la pantalla para que lo vea Gombella —Un PET algo desactualizado pero si funciona además eche un vistazo en el escaneo a su nave tiene una terminal y una versión actualizada solo tienes que conéctala.— ella feliz en ese momento mientras aparece como un porta vasos pero para el aparato de autos a lado del asiento de Sora pone el aparato que rápidamente desaparece —Listo para buscar su lugar de origen y transferir sus datos.— comenta mientras se escucha unos pasos apareciendo la princesa Peach quien no ha cambiado en nada salvo que su vestido tenia cosido bordes dorado y blanco lo dorado pareciendo a siluetas de una flor.

—Claro que son ellos alteza solo mire.— Franklin quien al parecer platicaba con elle le muestra la pantalla quien ve y empieza a llorar por felicidad pensando que nunca los vería corre hasta la pantalla para asegurarse si eran ellos —Chicos me alegra estén están bien.— alegre poder ver al trio nuevamente antes que dijeran algo el Maestro Kinopio quien lo avienta aun lado al trio para ver —Su alteza me alegra de verla también.— feliz y llorando cascadas de lágrimas alegre por ver a su querida princesa.

con una sonrisa gura su cabeza pensando Peach que eso nunca cambiara —A mí también maestro Kinopio a mí también.— feliz por ver también a Kinopio —No quiero interrumpir la reunión pero que es lo quería que fuera que Gumbella referirá que la princesa diga.— Centella habla para regresar a la conversación mientras empuja con delicadeza a Kinopio de la pantalla mientras se vuelven acomodar el trio a sus asientos —Claro princesa puede decir lo que ocurrió.— se acuerda y se dirige a la princesa asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno hace unos 6 meses mientras enfrentamos al tribu Koopa estábamos en un punto intermedio sin avance cuando simplemente el 70% de ellos se fueron solo un grupo se ha quedado.— ella cuenta como los Koopas a pesar son en generalmente torpes era buenos organizados cuando se lo proponen —(Yoshi piensa que eso es bueno no hay que preocuparse de eso).— Yoshi alegre ya que no tienen que preocuparse por eso y los problemas que traía Bowser y su gente —Eso sería bueno si no ya saben quién acabo con su rey y buscan venganza.— Gombella casi sarcásticamente por la ira el trio se trajo ellos su ira

—Momento quieres decir que intentan buscar a Sora, pero mayormente no son una amenaza solo a molestar ellos— Luigi algo confuso comenta eso que no son amenaza seria —Es cierto solo tengan cuidado con eso.— confirma Pech el comentario y se mantengan seguros —Está bien estamos pendientes a eso.— Sora estarán cuidado con eso.

Se escucha el sonido de una canción como si fuera un logro o victoria Gombella ve que en otra pantalla —Bien el escaneo y la descarga sea completado.— Gombella en ese momento como si fuera una guatera se abre mostrando un rectángulo azul con emblema circular que parece dar forma un corazón un circulo en el lado izquierdo negro toma y lo abre mostrando 2 cuadrados peen el centro teniendo a los lados botones de un control de juegos —Ese es un DSi link tienes algunas funciones como emials aunque solo para recibir, juegos y un comunicador integrado si necesitan algo estar funcional totalmente en unos minutos.— muestra la pantalla superior al trio caminando y en la pantalla inferior varias iconos opciones como rpg de objetos, habilidades, estatus, etc.—Según viene integrado con un Navi en palabras sencilla un Navi es un ser habita en el dispositivo y ayuda dependiendo la función creo despertara en algún momento.— explica mientras Sora mira a la derecha de los icono aparece la silueta de una persona diciendo cargando al 15%.

—Bueno si necesitan otra cosa no duden en llamar a sus operadores e ingenieros certificados favoritos: Gombella.— ella dice mientras le guiña el ojo pareciera salir un corazón de eso —Profesor Franklin.— quien simplemente salta de emoción —Y también yo soy ingeniera certificada la princesa Peach Toadstool al deber.— ella se despide una mano —¡Feliz vuelo!— gritan felizmente al mismo tiempo, mientras la princesa se inclina y alza un poco el vestido como si despidiera de un rey o noble, Gombella hace uno saltitos mientras cierra los ojos aunque pareciera que aplaudía y franklin bueno solo simplemente brinca de nuevo, desaparecen y cambia mostrando un mapa espacial mostrando el mundo pueblo Ocaso que acaban de ir, un camino lleva a un nuevo mundo la parte de arriba parecía un castillo y pueblo en construcción o remodelación y en la parte baja estaba había un castillo ruinoso que se reconstruían por la construcción y algo sobrevolaba alrededor de allí.

—¿Solamente uno?— Sora se queja mientras se levanta para ver la pantalla —Eso no es bueno.— Destrella también molesto tal vez sea nuevo en esto pero en viajes es otra cosa cuando solo hay un camino generalmente no es bueno —(¡Esperen! Piensa Yoshi ese mundo lo conocemos).— Yoshi viendo que le resultaba familiar.

Sora y Luigi miran por un rato que les resultara familiar —Bien y como hacemos avanzar.— Sora mientras se acomoda ve el tablero de control —sencillo solo presiona ese botón verde que dice go y…— Destrella antes que terminara su explicación la astronave empieza a moverse sola sujetándose todos salvo por Luigi quien sale volando a una pared seguido de centella lo golpea en la cara y luego Destrella lo aplasta y vuela a toda velocidad hacia su destino.

* * *

En el nuevo mundo en un lugar que se parece un lugar de reuniones vacío salvo una mesa solo escuchando sonidos de construcción con sonidos de un helicóptero Wario asomándose por los lados —Señor Bowser, señor Bowser.— Wario intenta llamar con algo de miedo en el cuarto seguido Mona se asoma —Él no está podemos pasar.— dice calmadamente Mona mientras entra siguiéndola Kat, Ana con precaución y Ashley entra como si nada por ultimo entra por ultimo Wario entra mirando por otras partes por los nervios —Tal vez si acabaron con el.— Kat y Ana dijeron al unísono.

Mientras afuera Kammy volando llegaba donde esta unas torre torcidas se escucho es el lugar de nuevo dentro en la sala Wario camina mientras Mona, Kat, Ana sentados en la mesa y Ashley miraba —Y este castillo no es que imaginaba sin brillo sin nada y ni tesoros.—Wario criticando por lo que rodea —No hay una vez que pienses en dinero.—Mona molestamente dice por las constantes quejas de Wario —No critiques el dinero.—Wario le contesta enojado por el comentario.

—Y hora que hacemos.— Ana pregunta ahora sin saber que hacer —Si y que haremos con el plan.— Kat preocupada por eso —Supongo que el gran Wario será que se ocupe de esto.— Wario dice orgullosamente apuntando con su pulgar así mismo —Dudo que suceda.—Ashley aburrida viendo la entrara a Kammy Sorprendiéndolos.

* * *

La astronave llega y frena inmediato y el trio sale disparado cayendo en el piso —Están bien.— grita preocupado Destrella Sora levanta el pulgar que si está bien —Bueno notros nos quedamos tengan cuidado.— el Maestro Kinopio grita también que es lo harían mientras el trio asiente y empiezan a irse sin notar que un bulto de materiales miran saliendo dos cabezas de escondite siendo Shirma y Croma viendo a su a la dirección que se fueron —Bien sabemos que debemos hacer.— Shirma susurra mientras ambas se van al otro lado.

Ya acercándose ven más detalle la construcción reconociendo la torre pero sin ya lo tétrico y el color amarillo saben en donde están —Es bastión ahuecado.— Sora asombrado por lo que está viendo la fortaleza ahora era un pueblo con colores claros y no hay agua en la zona —(Es muy diferente que recuerde Yoshi)— dice acordándose que si no lucia la última vez así cuando todo peligraba —Espero que león y los demás estén bien.— Luigi comento que también quería saber del grupo de León mientras ven alrededor Centella quien logro meterse el abrigo de Sora antes que saliera disparado por el freno salía de abrigo mira alrededor y vio en unos tejados a un grupo de Soldadin están en techo antes desaparecer —Genial estamos tener que pelear chicos.— Centella con molestia pensando que tendrían tranquilidad mientras el grupo planea que hacer ahora.

_**Bastión Ahuecado**_

Centella y el trío está de acuerdo que por ahora era explorar al empezar bajar las escaleras ven a un cierto camarógrafo volador en su nube sosteniendo una cámara blanca en sus manos se acerca al grupo —Hola Sora de nuevo soy lakitu cámara nuevamente en emisión si me encontré con Maestro Kinopio y me pidió si volvía hacer mi trabajo original espero llegar esta vez el final de su aventura hermanos lakitu nuevamente al trabajo.— alegremente dice mientras se aleja para seguir grabando felices por ver una cara conocida desde hace tiempo, ven el lugar siendo un mercado algo chico con 4 tiendas 3 de equipo y otro con la forma de una persona mayor en dorado veían que pasaba gente jurarían ver un grupo en trajes de piel una persona pequeñas o niños con cabezas rojas y alguien es tan altos que llevan cascos medievales en su cabeza hasta que llegan a esa tienda en forma de persona que tenía alado una puerta de un hangar congelado abierto y un taller a lado de la puerta lleno de herramientas.

El trío ve a una persona de espaldas algo bajo una cabeza algo ovalada con un peina do pareció a una gota larga o un cono de helado usando bata de laboratorio uno pantalones azul muy oscuro o negro con unos zapatos extraños también —¿¡Profesor !? — Luigi feliz sorprendido también al reconocer a la persona —¿Quién? — Sora voltea a ver a Yoshi preguntando quien es el —(Es un inventor que ayudo a Luigi ¡es increíble en lo que hace!)— Yoshi le explica lo que el sabe —(El y Mario viajaban mucho a otros mundos en la astronave antes que aparecieran los Descorazonado, ayudo en sistema tráfico de champiñón exprés estar listo viajar en mundos.)— Habla que es un inventor del reino —¡Sistema de transito! — Luigi lo corrige de lo último que dijo Yoshi —¿Que es ese ruido?— el profesor reconoce la voz y se voltea viendo su cara unos extraños lentes con una sonrisa mostrando su sonrisa y un diente y sosteniendo una paleta de agua parecer uva —Ese es si no es Luigi y Yoshi gusto en verlos.— saluda cordialmente el profesor a los ya mencionados —Y que hace profesor aquí.— Luigi pregunta que hace no lo ve afuera de sus laboratorios salvo cuando quiere mostrar su nuevo invento —Bueno me pidieron ayuda aquí así que no me negué, además aprovechar en intentar recrear el helado que sabía bien es mi favorito hace 10 años de hecho vario intentos espero hacerlo bien está vez.— después decir eso el profesor prueba la paleta solo haciendo una mueca de asco —Horrible sabor.— dice mientras va su taller a preparar otra versión y/o crear un invento el trio ve las escaleras y decide dejar el lugar por ahora.

* * *

Ya avanzado el trio entra que parce ser la zona de residencia que igual que en varias casas con techos reparándose o tapiados hasta por sorpresa que un circulo de luz con una esfera transparente aparece deteniendo su avance seguido de varios casi rodeándolos —¡Haaa que sucede hay fantasma aquí!— grita Luigi mientras intenta escapar siendo detenido por la camisa por Sora obviamente no noto que no los ataco y que era eso —Descuida Luigi ese es el mecanismo de defensa del pueblo.— una voz feliz y joven que reconocen hace que Luigi se detiene y Sora lo suelte, el trio mira por los lugares y miran arriba quien reconocen ese momento —Yuffie.— feliz Sora en verla que en si no había cambiado ella y su vestimenta si parecía como lo conocieron que era negra con toque medios toques colores claros aunque parecía como taje casual, en su cabeza como una diadema parecía una cinta negra, camisa del azul oscuro con diseño floral blanco, chaleco negro sin mangas, un short blanco un poco oscuro con varias cinturón con bolsas en lado izquierdo, botas largas también que el color del short notando calcetines negros pasa por las rodillas y en sus brazos una pulsera blanca en la izquierda y en la derecha un guante largo negro sin dedos.

Ella con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados los saluda cuando abre los ojo para verlos, hasta que cambia su cara por preocupación —¡Cuidado!— ella grita que se muevan del peligro haciendo ven que son Anochecidos el trio se prepara para pelear contra ellos y esta vez están listo para ellos.

_**Flexibles del atardecer Anochecidos**_

Ya haciendo el primer ataque golpeando sora decidió probar su nueva habilidad_Dame tu fuerza _volviéndose la forma Valiente como lo ha llamado y haciendo el miso brillo y desapareciendo Yoshi del lugar convocando su segunda llave trozos de estrella que logra mostrar la rapidez atacar a cada uno de ellos sin dudar cada corte cada golpe mostraba no dejaba sin pestañar que era fuerte en esa gran maestría a pesar que era su primera vez se movía como un experto ya sin Inexistentes y sin poder del orbe regresa a la normalidad Sora, Yoshi reaparece como si no hubiera pasado nada se sorprendido que no había enemigos y Luigi apenas hiso algunos hechizos.

—Hola chicos.— Yuffie nuevamente los saluda y salta de donde estaba —Veo que aún siguen en forma— bromeando a Sora que en si no se equivocaba le sonríe —Que es lo que esperabas.— con confianza Sora se golpea en el pecho como afirmación a ella —Luces bastante bien.— Sora le comenta que no le ha ido mal.

—Buen qué es lo que TÚ esperabas.— Yuffie le devuelve las palabras que le dijo —¿Y cómo están los otros?— Luigi preguntando como estaban el grupo —Mejor que genial.— simplemente le afirma a Luigi como han estado

—¿Oye Yuffie. Has visto a Mario o Riku?— pregunta Sora a ella si los vieron o si tiene pista de ellos —No.— sin inmutarse le responde mientras empieza a irse dejando medio caído a Sora ella pronto se detiene y se voltea a verlos —Pero tenía el sentimiento de los volvería a ver.— contenta mostrando su felicidad que cuando creyeron que no los volvería a ver.

feliz por eso le devuelve la sonrisa y queriendo hacerle feliz —"Talvez no nos volvamos a ver otra vez, pero eso no significa que nos olvidemos el uno a otro"— citando sora a león y también haciendo su pose con una voz profunda sonando más como una broma que algo serio —Ese es Squall.— Yuffie dándose cuenta que intenta hacerle un chiste y el dúo verde lo mira y riendo de eso y en se momento suena un sonido de cuando fallas en contestar la pregunta —Es León Yuffie.— como si fuera en el aire la voz de León se escucha sorprendiendo al trio mirando por todas partes y hace que Yuffie la haga gruñir de molesta.

—Ha acaso sabe cuándo dice su nombre.— Luigi sorprendido por eso mira por todas partes si estaba aquí —No es en realidad algo que programó cada vez que digo o alguien su nombre.— molesta le contesta dando entender al trio que no era la primera vez que sucedía.

—Bueno todos los demás están trabajando en la casa/taller de Wiseman.— ya recuperando sus ánimos de siempre les dice dónde están —Vamos.— ya luego con el pulgar le señala a donde tienen que ir ahora mientras se va corriendo.

Centella sale de su abrigo nueva mente mirando donde se fue —Que amigos curiosos no me extraña que digas Riku todo el tiempo como un mecanismo de cordura aunque aun así tienes que ver eso. — Centella analizando lo que acaba de suceder aunque extrañamente sonaba como sarcasmo mientras recoge unos planos que era esta zona y se los da para que lo usen como un mapa —Y cuando dejaras de hacer eso. — Molesto Sora cuestionando mientras toma el mapa —No lo suficiente no lo suficiente. — jugando con el mientras vuele entrar a su abrigo y el trio se mueve de nuevo.

Ya avanzando el trío medio agotado por encontrarse a varios Descorazonados mientras se acercan a una casa con un letrro en papel aquí —Hay algo mal en ese Sombrío cuando ha sido veloz y enfrentarnos como uno solo.— Sora comenta ya que ende vez desaparecer por la llave se fue dejando monedas —Piensas que eso fue raro ese Soldadin era más fuerte y resistente.— Luigi se quejan como soporto los golpes el Descorazonado también escapo —(Digan a Yoshi raro pero eso parecía una sub especie).— Yoshi intrigado por esos nuevos seres —Es posible pero entonces donde surgieron.— Luigi pensativo por eso el trio por ahora dejara eso fuera mientras están aquí.

* * *

Ya abriendo la puerta observa dentro varios objetos orientales de casa mitad taller por los objetos que eran herramientas juntas en frente una pantalla de computadora a otras personas siendo Cid, Aerith y León quienes veían algo en esa computadora. Cid quien escribía en la computadora no había cambiado en nada, León su pelo se cortó un poco y aun usaba el mismo atuendo salvo que llevaba parece lana o piel en el cuello de la chaqueta negra y Aerith usaba un vestido rosa una camisa carmín y blanco se sostiene en el cuello y sus botas más claras.

—¡Conoce al comité de restauración de Bastión Ahuecado!— Yuffie sorprendiendo al trió a un lado quien señala al grupo quien decir eso se detenían lo que hacían —Lo extrañamos— Aerith felizmente se volteaba por ellos el trió —Bueno si no están en buena forma— en su forma que es buen humor alegre a ellos.

León solo simplemente con los brazos cruzados sonría —Lo sabía.— el extrañamente le hablaba como si le hubieran quitado un peso de el —¿Saber qué?— Sora pregunta mientras se acerca al comité —Hace tiempo, todos empezamos repentinamente a recordarlos, al mismo tiempo.— el responde al trió sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Nos recordaron?— Sora confundido los mira mientras Luigi y Yoshi empiezan mover su cabeza a el hasta reaccina que era eso —¿¡Espera eso significa que todos nos olvidaron!?— Sora incrédulo les grita —¡Como amigos como ustedes no necesitamos a Bowser!— Luigi molesto les contesta ellos.

—¿Y ustedes que hacían todo este tiempo entonces chicos? — Yuffie era su turno en preguntar y que es lo qua sea hacían el grupo —(Yoshi y compañía dormían)— solo les dijo que estudien hasta que despertaron —¿Donde en un almacén frió?— con sarcasmo les pregunta al trio.

y en ese momento Centella sale del abrigo nuevamente pero enojada —Ha enserio su fuera así el no estaría grande tal vez con un voz actual como efecto secundario.— molesta les contesta al grupo —Estaban en una cámara de estasis configurada para recibir pero no sé qué recibía bueno hasta ahora.— explica eso mientras en lo último que dice ve al trió ella vuelve a ver el comité sorprendidos por ella—O perdonen soy Centella aquí mi tarjeta.— ella calmada mente mientras aparece una tarjeta que sostiene Aerith

—_Centella Doctora en enfermedades antiguas y actuales, titulada en el estudio de los deseos, psicóloga y…_— le lo que dice la tarjeta sorprendiendo al grupo deteniéndose pronto —¿Criadora de Chocobos?— ella dudosa por lo último que ven.

—No me extraña eso solo mira uno sufre no quiere ser llamado por su nombre significa problemas familiares, ella no nos ha dejado de mirar los bolsillo creo es cleptómana, él es obvio ha dejado de fumar por la forma que lleva el palillo y ella tiene ira contenida generada por estrés.— habla Centella nuevamente analíticamente mientras habla, molestando por eso a Cid, Yuffie, León y Aerith aun sonriendo ni se inmuta por el comentario —Problema de compromiso.— Centella le pregunta simplemente le simplemente le asiente la cabeza en afirmación —Eres buena.— Yuffie le aprueba eso con el pulgar

—Eso no importa, es genial que todos. Estamos juntos otra vez.— Aerith decide que deberían cambiar el tema y continuar con lo que estaban —Que no hare que lo ignoren.— grita Centella mientras se aleja hasta al trió.

—Bien em… buscamos a Riku y Mario. ¿Los han visto?— Sora pregunta tratando continuar con la idea original León Cid y Aerith niegan al mismo momento —Bien.— triste habla mientras agacha la cabeza —Lo siento, les haremos saber en lo quesea podemos ayudarles de ¿acuerdo?— Aerith ayuda animar a Sora por eso

—De acuerdo gracias.— Sora le agradece Aerith —No nos agradezcas aun.— Cid en ese momento se acerca como si amenazara a Sora teniendo sus manos dando que va pegarlo si intenta irse hace que se aleje por susto —Bastión Ahuecado tiene un problema un gran problema.— preocupado León da entender que tienen conflictos con lo enfrenta

—¿Te refieres a Inexistentes y Descorazonados?— curioso Sora mirando a un lado de Cid —¡Cierto!— en su feliz estado Yuffie responde aunque parecía que ella oculto un momento un gesto que había algo mas —Suena a que podemos ayudar.— Sora feliz le contesta.

—Yendo directo vamos.— León en su forma se alegra mientras se acerca al trío —Sora, Luigi y Yoshi esperamos que puedan ayudarnos darnos con una mano por aquí.— le pregunta aunque el sabia la respuesta —¿Crees que diríamos no?— Sora contestándolo haciendo el mismo movimiento de afirmación que Yuffie.

León le sonríe momento a ellos —Olvide con quien trataba.— alegremente León cruzándose las manos —¿Que quiere significar eso?— Luigi molesto le contesta como sonara sarcástico —Solo piensen que como un "cumplido de León". — Aerith calmada mente que es su forma de pensar.

León empieza a caminar a la puerta la abre y ve al trío para decir algo —Síganme hasta la muralla exterior, hay algo que quiero que vean.— explica eso y empieza a salir antes que alguien hiciera algo el techo empieza abrirse mostrando a cierta cara de robot gigante que conocen y en ese momento una mano gigante está saliendo es Wiseman —¡Genial sabía que son ustedes veo que llegue a tiempo!— emociona do también viendo al grupo —(¡Wiseman!)— grita Yoshi al inventor/mago se acerca el grupo a saludar.

—¡Sora y la pandilla dijo que nos ayudaran!— Yuffie la contesta que el grupo va ayudar a ellos—Bien contaremos con ustedes— WIseman alegre por la noticia dirigiendo el trio que ellos asienten —¿Ha se me olvidaba ya les dieron las tarjetas?— en ese momento acordándose mira Aerith eso ella se sorprende y revisa en su bolsillos de su falda mientras saca algo el trio se vuelven a que tarjetas Aerith se acerca a ellos —Aquí es un regalo para ustedes, León quiere que las tuvieran.— ella en su mano muestra a Sora quien gentilmente toma la tarjeta y ve.

La tarjeta con colores vistos y una imagen del castillo con el nombre del trío sora ve el suyo sin entender hasta que mira el otro lado que era —¡Bastión Ahuecado miembro honorario del comité de restauración!— Asombrado por eso —¡Tarjetas!— Luigi feliz por la suya —¡Yoshi!— grita su nombre como felicidad Centella solo veía feliz por como actuaban como niños.

—Oye gracias Leó… ¿he?— Sora agradeciendo a León pero mira afuera y no estaba —Cierto deberíamos estar en las murallas.—recordando en donde deberían ir.

—Momento Sora ¿qué paso con tu magia?— Wiseman aun en la puerta —¿He? o es cierto.— en se momento se dio cuenta que no podía usar magia —¡Tal vez lo olvidaste mientras dormías!— bromea Yuffie con eso y Centella solo la mira es Yuffie se sorprende su mirada dice es enserio.

—Que voy hacer contigo.— solo dice como si fuera común en Wiseman —Supongo que tendré que darte algunos hechizos. ¡Pero ten cuidado con ellos!— dice mientras saca orbes azules de magia —Gracias Wiseman.— Sora agradece mientras los toma.

—Guau eso es bueno pregunta señor Wiseman tienes algún lugar para practicar.— Centella pregunta en ese momento sonríe Wiseman —Pensaba que nunca lo pedirían.— al decir eso presiona un botón en el piso que apareció y pronto a casa se convierte en un zona de entrenamiento —Guau esos es estar preparado.—Feliz al ver en es momento salieron varios robots Sora trago su saliva por lo que ocurrirá ¡a entrenar se a dicho!.

* * *

Ya en las murallas el trío en una sección de miradores ya se acerca León apoyándose nota algo agotado a Sora —Perdón por lo tardanza.— Sora agotaba argumenta la tardanza —Centella quería ver mi habilidad con la magia.— al decir sale en ese momento la espíritu estelar guiñándole el ojo —Esta bien miren eso.— quien simplemente señala algún lugar en la lejanía mira Centella y el trio.

A lo lejos se veía barcos voladores girando alrededor llamado de las 5 torres torcidas en la mitad para arriba de abajo hasta una fortaleza en un mar de ojos de Descorazonados, reconstruida mostrando aún su restauración y reparación se escucha ruido clavando, serruchando, acerrando, golpes de taladros eléctricos etc.

Pero quien es lo que reconstruye son koopas, gombas, shy guys, boos es decir todo el ejército del antiguo rey Bowser e increíblemente esto han hecho en un año generalmente tarden un mes o la siguiente semana cuando mucho en construirlo eso debido que dure en memoria de su antiguo rey.

—Queremos restaurar a Bastión Ahuecado a su antigua gloria. Quien sabe quizás mejor.— explica mientras ven eso—Aun hay mucho que hacer, estoy seguro que podemos con todo salvo por eso.— dando entender que podían eso no pueden manejarlo al menos no solos —Y eso.— nuevamente señala algo más que Centella y el trio ven siendo un par de Anocheceres caminando sin rumbo especifico aunque era parece caminan a la otra fortaleza.

—Al menos ya sabemos done esta los kooopas— Ya entendiendo Centella a la princesa se refería ellos vinieron a completar lo ultimo que hiso su rey —Podemos manejarlo.— Sora se asegura eso mientras ve a León —Es bueno escucharlo. ¿Así que Sora sabes algo qué ellos hacen?— pregunta a Sora si saben algo.

—Esta es sujeto llamado Wario que esta maquinando alrededor con los Descorazonados. Pero no es más listo que una piedra en el zapato— Sora le dice y creyendo que es el que organiza todo lo que son los descorazonados —Por ahora quienes debemos preocuparnos son por los Inexistentes— Sora le dice por quienes tomar atención ahora Centella lo miraba raro —Enserio ignoraras el castillo en construcción sobes esa isla rodeada de mar de sombras— preocupada por que debería ignorar a los descorazonados

—Porque no deberíamos por eso.— Sora curioso por eso la mira ella estaba preocupada también por los Inexistente mientras ve al castillo en reconstrucción —Esto se ve ya lleva tiempo y Wario no sabía nada de lo que paso con Bowser, ¡enserio ignoraras eso por los Inexistente y por lo quienes lo dirigen la organización XIII!— preocupaba que él no vea el peligro de eso por dar más prioridad a ellos —¿Nos llamaron?— como si fuera invocación sorprendiéndolos ellos ven alrededor.

el trio va al otro lado mientras van al otro lado que lleva a unas escaleras ya luigi y Yoshi preparados para pelear —Lo estás haciendo bien.— una voz más joven contesta mientras Sora ve a los lados —¿¡Quién es!?— Al decir eso llama su llavepara atacar —Merece una pequeña celebración.— otra voz contesta como estuviera feliz.

En ese momento como si fueran llamada Anocheceres aparecieron el dúo verde se mueve hacia ellos apunto de seguirles Sora hasta que otro grupo de anocheceré aparecieron entraron al pasillo sora los sigue Centella acerca la puerta de acero mientras cerrando la hace un hechizo de defensa para que no salieran del lugar.

Los Anocheceres empiezan atacar y demostrar que no tenían fijación a la gravedad y algunos atacan a Centella para que quite la muralla invisible para entrar Sora sabiendo eso se lanza atacar a los Atardeceres el aprovechando para hacerlo enredarse ellos mismos y dejar el sistema defensa mientras León le ayuda atacarlos parece acabar con todos hasta que aparecen un nuevo grupo de inexistentes.

Apareciendo volando forma una ave se trasforma en un ser con lo que parece arrastrar pero lo que eran sus brazos eran grandes pierna como si fueran una zapato con pico y una cabeza en forma de un cuerno de rinoceronte y el mismo color que los atardeceres.

_**En forma lo que quiere ser Enredador**_

Como si fuera un viento aparece otro ser en un traje oriental usando los mismos zapatos que el Enredador un casco azul que protegía su cara llevaba unos espadas que parce un as catanas antes de desvainarlos y preparase a pelear .

_**Honorable engañoso Samurái**_

Los Enredadores cambian su cuerpo en pies para avanzar y mostrando su cambia formas para atacar a los dos yen lazas espadas o sus brazos se vuelven más grande atacarlo en aplastarlos aunque era más sencillo atacarlos cuando estaban en su forma normal y los Samuráis esperaban atacar adecuadamente y lo lograba aunque extraña mente se sentaba y Sora se acercó a él y en ese momento todo se detuvo y espero ahora atacar y logro dañar a sora fuerte mente entendiendo que era esos momentos que de duelo rápido y tenía que actuar rápido antes que el Samurái sin titubear ataca Sora ataco de nuevo esta vez el reacciono antes que el Inexistente. ya con todos acabado Sora mira a Centella algo cansada pero bien el levanta su pulgar en aprobación por lo que hiso para proteger al pueblo ambos vuelven donde estaba.

—La hoja de la llave una maravillosa arma. Aunque solo más en manos capaces.— escuchando la voz misteriosa junto a unas risas que se burlan eso Sora y Centella mira —¡Muéstrense!— Ya arto Sora grita que vengan y pelen, en es momento aparece el desconocido mientras levanta sus brazos como si invocara algo en ese momento el dúo verde vuelve a lado de Sora no entendió hasta que vio que era apareciendo varias personas con el mismo abrigo que el desconocido que solo los miran ya dando entender que era la Organización 13.

—(¡La organización XIII!)— Yoshi sorprendido ver quiénes eran —En serio solo lo veo 6 de ellos.— Centella comento mientras veía a la Organización —Registramos el nombre.— alguien simplemente respondió luego le dieron un golpe en el estomago para se calle.

—¡Después discutimos de números ahora podemos terminar esto!— Sora enojado de esto molesto para ya acabar esto —Que vergüenza y pensé podríamos ser amigos— el desconocido simplemente se burlan de Sora antes desaparecer y solo respondiendo con otras carcajadas —¡Alto!— grita Luigi e intenta alcanzarlos seguido por Sora, Yoshi y Centella en ese presios instante apare uno de ellos Luigi mira de nuevo el lugar que estaban y no parece haber otro.

—¿¡Que es lo que traman!?— Luigi queriendo saber que sucede le exige al extraño —Ups por eso.— el simplemente falsamente se disculpa —¡Quítate!— Sora también exige que si no ayuda se mueve.

—Piensas que eso es cortes— El extraño se burla sarcásticamente de Sora —¿Cerrándome así?— queriendo otra cosa —¡Quise decir que te quitaras del camino!— Sora ya furioso quiere se mueva el extraño.

—¡Como así! hablas lo que quieras, pero eso no cambia las cosas.— ahora el extraño criticando que no era eso lo que quiera ahora el trio molesto se prepara para atacarlo —¡Bueno te aremos MOVERTE!— Luigi usando la succionante 3000 para que atacar —Ves así es como funciona, si fuera un viejo amigo.— ahora que daba que le quiera eso el extraño.

—Exceptuando que no lo soy, estoy en la organización y nada "viejo" en mí— nuevamente se burla del trio —¡Mira quién habla que se mantuvo en al margen dejando a sus lacayos Inexistentes hacer la pelea!— tratando de devolverle la broma Sora —Oh cielos, creo que te di una mala primera impresión— el extraño actuaba como si eso le hubiera echo lastimado a el.

—¿Vas a llorar?— burlándose Sora de el —Como si fuera hacerlo porque no recuerdo que fueras una muchedumbre que tratas realmente eras.— nuevamente le critica mientras le pregunta que el recordó algo familiar.

—¿Recordarte?— sin entender eso Sora que era antes de volver en posición de batalla en eso el extraño empezó a reír sin razón —Es Cierto hasta incluso haces la misma mirada exacta.— el felizmente como si confirmara algo —Realmente piensas que puede volver locos con cosas aleatorias.—s in entender y creer que era una forma de distraerlo y no se lo trago.

El simplemente se hace pensar—Caramba no lo sé.— analíticamente el extraño habla como si se fuera a poner a pelear solamente se relaja —¡Pórtate bien!— el extraño se despide antes de desaparecer lejos en una nube de humo negra —¡Espera!— Luigi le grita y trata de alcanzarlo y saltar en la nube si ya estuviera y cayendo el piso escuchándose un mamamia amortiguado por el piso.

—¡Rabioles huyo!— molesto Luigi comenta grito mientras levanta su cara del piso —Eso fue raro ¿QUIEN tiene esa misma mirada?.— Confundido Sora por lo que le dijo el extraño —Sabes pienso que intentan confundirte.— Centella le dice que no piense en eso.

—¡SI tienes razón Centella no hay nadie como yo!— acuerdo con ella mientras saca nuevamente para verla mientras se acerca Luigi y León la tarjea empieza a brillar y levitar y en ese momento la cadena del reino brilla—Que es eso.— Centella al ver el resplandor —(¿Piensas que?).— Yoshi se preguntaba mientras sora se pone en una posición familiar la tarjeta se levita más alto y la llave aumenta su brillo que hasta parecer la imagen de una corona y en ese momento sora es llevado como a otra dimensión.

La tarjeta lanza una luz al cielo pareciendo una cerradura Sora se prepara lazar el brillo de su llave en ese momento se lanzó el brillo a la cerradura y un sonido de abrirse se hoyo mientras el brillo de la cerradura se extendía.

Regresando en donde estaba Sora se da cuenta de algo —Ha ahora lo entiendo es la puerta que se refería Rosalina.— Sora asombrado por eso inmediatamente se escucha un sonido de alarma —Que es ese sonido.— pregunta que es eso hasta que ven León se va yendo —Espéranos.— el trio grita mientras lo siguen.

* * *

Volviendo a la casa de Wiseman ven los cuatro acércanos a la puerta que la computadora laza rayos por todas partes.

—Que sucede.— León queriendo saber que pasa —La máquina se volvió loca.— Cid simplemente le dice señalando a Wiseman —A mí ni me veas mi juegos no son el problema.— el responde a el que no es el culpable.

—Y no sabemos que será esta vez.— Yuffie mientras ve lo que sucede —Puede ser un virus.— una simple voz joven se escucha todos miran en todas partes —Aquí.— dice la voz que viene del bolsillo e sora saca y ve que es del DSi link lo abre y ve que es el navi ya se terminó de instalar.

El navi era una chica en un traje con toques rosas y alguna partes negra unos anillos de guantes y botas el mismo icono que en el DSi en su pecho tiene un casco con dos antenas curveado amarillo y una cola de caballo metálica mientras ven todos ella le saluda.

—Oye eres ese navi que nos dijeron.— Luigi se sorprende al recordar lo que se le dijo —Así es operador mi nombre es Roll— le responde la ahora navi Roll —Bueno Roll dime Sora.— él dice como quiere que le hable.

—Operador sora para arreglar el problema tiene que conectar la conexión en una terminal de la computadora algo conectado inalámbrico.— ella explica cómo pueden detenerlo ve en todas parte ve que Wiseman le señala a un conector usb que está en el piso que conectaba la computadora aprecio también—Eso funcionará.— le muestra a Rol al conector —Si solo conecte allí.— ella afirma mientras aparece en un la do un cable de conexión lo toma y lo mete.

En la pantalla ven como una se metía viendo el interior de la computadora era azul con imágenes de Wiseman y Cid apareciendo Roll —Bien estas dentro. —Sora confirmando eso ve Roll a tres seres en colores primarios —Si veo a los virus.— confirma que es el virus —Versiones digitales virus de fiebre y escalofríos espero no tengamos crear versiones de píldoras.— Luigi comenta al verlos —Descuida vencerlos no tienen esa función. — Roll está segura que estas versiones no son así.

Ellas se acerca pare enfrentarlos entrando en batalla

_Son la fiebre de escalofríos digitales Cibervirus_

Pronto aparece en la pantalla una abajo varias imágenes parecen de pelea

—Pero no poder vencer esto sola ves esos programas de chips.— ella explica que eso en la pantalla le afirma con el sonido —Bien ahora selecciónalo y activa cañón.— ase eso tocado la pantalla y pronto aparece un cañón en la mano de Roll que luego dispara al rojo que desaparece —Bien eso les hace más daño pero ese chip no se puede usar al menos por un minuto así que tendrás usar otro, también puedo atacar con normalidad pero mis funciones no están activas todas los chips tendrás que esperar un rato que carguen 10 segundos puedas seleccionar más chips así que atacar se ha dicho.— ella da entender antes de entrar a pelear.

Ella evita que traten saltar sobre ella luego desaparece y reaparece en el amarillo usa sus antenas que atacan tan rápido con sus antenas o su mano ¿era? lo dañaban repetitivamente ve que lo destruye y ve al azul pronto gracias a Sora aparece un sable se telestransporta atrás del virus azul y lo corta ya haciendo regresar a la normalidad a la computadora viendo a roll manejando algo en una pantalla.

—Bien parece que no hay problemas que es radar score.—ella viendo algo con curiosidad —Radar scope— Cid le corrige a Roll —Gracias es curios según esto hay una embarcación flotando en la zona oeste junto a dos personas del sexo femenino allí.— dice viendo algo en ese radar extraño.

—No otra vez.— molesto Cid mientras el grupo supo que era —Bien voy halla.— Sora le habla e intenta quitar el cable para irse —Espere operador sora talvez el virus se fue pero tengo asegurarme que no vulva infectar esta zona de nuevo.— Roll que quería asegurarse que no vuelva aparecer el virus aquí.

Y el luego mira al dúo verde —¿Luigi, Yoshi pueden que darse?— el pregunta si pueden cuidar el DSi ellos simplemente asienten —Bien León dime en donde está la zona oeste.— pide indicaciones a León mientras da el DSi a yoshi —Mejor sígueme.— le dice mientras salen corriendo seguido por Sora

Eso dejo al dúo, Cid Yuffie y Aerith dejando en un silencio incomodo que hacer alguien tenía que romper el hielo —Y antes fumabas Cid.— Luigi pregunta a Cid quien parecía que no fumaba —¿Era obvio?— molesto por eso pregunta mientras se sienta en una silla —Si lo era y mucho.— Aerith lo confirma mientras Yuffie simplemente asiente.

* * *

Ya llegando en lo que parecía la zona o este que se ve aún se reconstruye y no se ve tan avanzado León y Sora se acercan par buscar le señala que se separen para buscar mejor asiente se van él ve parece una entrada con letreros no pasen viendo que estaba abierto sora entra y lo que era un lugar de fuentes derruida viendo figuras invocando su llave.

—Deténganse.— Sora con autoridad apunta en esa sombra saliendo dos figuras —¿Shirma Croma?— viendo quienes son las aprendices de Rosalinda quienes simplemente dan una sonrisa como si no hubieran hecho algo y saluda diciendo Hola en ese instante un asombra ven al objeto gigante siendo uno de los barcos voladores de la otra fortaleza —¡Ataquen!— empiezan algo a saltar de barco flotador así que la acercan Sora sacando dos bastones un de madera y un cristal de Croma y uno de metal estilizado circular cristal de Shirma, este trio improvisado se prepara para el combate.

Primero caen siendo una especie de hongos cafés con colmillos una mirada de enojo en ellos

_Fieles hasta aplastarlos Goombas_

Varios caparazones rojos y verdes salen uno torugas amarillas y los rojo llevaban lentes negros pulsera y collar en ellos.

_Caparazón impenetrable Koopa_

los koapas, goombas inician primero los goombas saltan tratando de atacar con cabezazos mientras que los koopas giraban dentro de sus caparazones y salían disparados los verdes golpeaban en todas partes, pero los rojos iban directo a Sora sin golpear a los lados Shrima por el empujé del golpe que fue por Sora al ser atacado cae pero siente algo atrás y ve que el goomba aplastado antes desaparecer por arte de magia eso le dio curiosidad saltar para acabar con ellos eso era loco, Croma usa su magia que en si era algo que también hacia Luigi pero al parecer se enfocaba en hechizos que no hacia Luigi y eran más fuertes que parecía su Fuego es más fuerte y parece ser controlaba el tiempo también Shirma parece su magia curativa es más grande y en es momento el orbe que golea con su varita y hace lo mismo que los koopa verdes hacen bueno eso era genial.

ya derrotando a los goombas y koopas en ese momento sale dos seres que conocieron el Sombrio luciendo sus antenas se curveaban atrás y piel algo roja.

_Sombrío valiente tribu: koopa_

El Soldadin se veía muy diferente era color verde fuerte y algunas partes tiene pulseras picos su casco era normal salvo por algunos picos y la pluma de su cabeza llevaba un escudo en forma de caparazón.

_Soldadin fortachón tribu: koopa_

Rápidamente aparece Sombrío valiente arañando rápido a Sora y en intentes ataca lanzando su escudo Soldadin fortachón Croma intenta atacarlo con fuego pero no le hiso daño de echo mejoro su velocidad varios golpes a ella, Shirma trata de curarlo pero el Soldadin fortachón uso su escudo devolviéndolo pero ende ves de curarla le hiso daño como si cambio el hechizo como algo caliente, el trio estaba en problemas como improvisando tenía que pensar rápido en ese momento recordó algo.

—Croma cunado te diga lanza hielo al escudo.— Sora pensativo mientras ella no entendía porque le dijo y ambos descorazonados atacan y tener la victoria —Ahora.— grita hace lo que hiso el hechizo rebota Sora toma amabas para agacharse golpeando al Sombrío valiente se volvía loco llamando por incendiarse el Soldadin se acerca para ayudarlo aunque parece gracioso en ese momento Sora los ataca sin para ambos antes que hagan un movimiento antes de aléjalo y ambos se refugian en una esfera defensa, ya entendiendo que era ellos trabajan en conjunto tienen ser distraídos para tacarlos sin que intenten reaccionar para contra atacar y eso hicieron Croma de tiene el tiempo haciendo parar ambos como si fuera la pausa de un juego.. ¿Qué raro no? Shirma hace nuevamente el ataque koopa aunque hace tres veces saliendo disparando en varias direcciones rebotando en los Descorazonados ya vuelven a moverse y se ve que se tuercen de dolor así Sora hace tres ataque haciendo que desmayen por agotamiento ellos no desaparecen se sacuden su cabeza ante de saltar y desaparecer sin entender que paso.

—Bien es cierto lo que decía Kamek.—una voz con elegancia se escuchaba —Creo deberíamos acabar con el ja jajajajaja— otra voz loca se escucha —No ser honorable quitar diversión a Morton Iggy.— la voz ruda conocida como Morton le regaña de un extraña manera a la voz loca que es Iggy el trio improvisado ve al cielo al barco volador vea siete koopas algunos con diferentes colore y tamaños.

—Quienes son.—Sora se pregunta a quienes están en el cielo —¿Bueno conoces a Bowser?— dice la voz elegante que tenía un peinado azul extraño pero elegante Sora asiente —Bueno somos sus hijos ¿qué creías que Junior era el único? somos los Koopalines.— uno con un mohicano al revés azul claro habla.

En eso Sora se da cuenta de algo —Entonces uses comandan a esos dos Descorazonados.— dando entender que controlan a esos seres —Así que ya conociste a Jazmín y Ross solo digamos son especiales.— el de voz elegante afirmando es—Sabes porque estamos aquí tu hiciste tu elección ahora no toca nosotros hasta luego.— habla antes de despedirse mientras se va el barco

—Esto también se refería a elecciones.— Ahora Sora a que se refería Rosalina con las elecciones —¡Sora!— en eso el duo verde con Yuffie aparece ella solo ve la aprendices — Y quiénes son.— viéndolas ellas solo saludan

—Oigan saben que son los Koopalines.— Sora pregunta al dúo verde solo gruñen por ese nombre —Ellos son los hijos de Bowser o mejor dicho sus 7 hijos mayores.— molesto le contesta Luigi y pronto se da cuenta de algo —Supongo quieren vengarse no se llevan bien con su padre pero son una familia y cuando algo malo pasa la familia está unida hasta el final si son ellos claramente.— algo triste recordando lo que le paso a él.

—Si hace meses finalmente pensábamos que jamás veríamos esa tortugas su familia aparece y quieren terminar lo que el empezó.— Yuffie molesta que finalmente algo malo se había ido solo fue remplazado por —Me siento más malo porque le paso ahora.— también compartiendo el sentimiento que ahora les rodea como es extraño un ser que odiabas ahora solo sientes lastima por desatar la ira de una familia.

Centella sale del abrigo y viendo que sucedió decidio hacer algo —Sé que debemos preocuparnos por ellos pero tenemos que seguir— con firmeza y honorable ella habla haciendo hacer que cambie el ambiente —Hay mundos que necesitan ayuda si ¡A LA AVENTURA!— no se sabe cómo si por experiencia o uso alguna habilidad eso logro regresar la felicidad al ambiente y haciendo recordar al trio y como si fuera respuesta león aparece.

—Lo siento chicos y dejarles el problema de los koopas por correr pero los otros mundos me llaman.— Sora recuperada su alegría le dice a León —Organización XIII se ven rudos ten cuidado con ellos afuera.—el solo acepta ya que los mundo lo necesitan más que ellos por ahora —Y descuida nosotros estaremos entreteniendo a ellos.— Yuffie felizmente mientras no están con ellos no tienen que preocuparse Luigi le da el DSi a Sora quien lo abre viendo a Roll calmada —Operador Sora también ínstale el un alarma si necesitan nuestra ayuda.— para animarlo y si necesitan ayuda del si algo pasa fuera los seis asienten —Los veré pronto.— Sora se despide de ellos y Leon y Yuffie se despiden de ellos.

* * *

En otro lugar en un cuarto blanco en círculo por varios tronos blanco en diferentes alturas aparece uno de la organización 13 para evitar conflictos le daremos números para evitar problemas de confundirlos —¿Mis ojos me engañan realmente piensan que él tenga el poder de empuñar la llave?— Nº3 da su comentario que todo lo que ha sucedido —Es solo un niño debimos arriesgarnos con el plomero.— sentir deshonrado si era posible en ellos que llevar su meta —Dale una oportunidad al chico significa es como un campo libre.— el extraño Nº2 bromea quien deben ver esa oportunidad —Un corazón puro lo dudo pero si valiente, a diferencia de nosotros aquí.— recordando lo que vio mientras apunta todos que son.

—Él es lo mejor que tenemos o lo peor puede ser—Nº7 pensativo en todo lo que sucede —Además sería difícil manejar al plomero años de aventura y experiencia sabría algo malo pasa— agrega como sería mejor Sora eso que difícil lidiar con el plomero —Verdaderamente espero el mismo que disfrute de sus aventuras—Nº10 quien una voz con elegancia saca una baraja dar entender el punto —Talvez podría darle una mano para determinar su futuro— y como si fura tarot escoge una carta alazar como si estuviera adivinando el futuro.

—A largo tiempo funcionara bien para nuestro favor—Nº9 en eso comenta —Podemos darle lo que quiere por ahora. Podríamos saltar si es necesario— esos momento pocos de reflexión da su idea —Palabras sabias salen de ti— Nº2 asombrado por el comentario Nº9 solo le con su mano como agradecer —¿Te propones de voluntario si algo malo sucede he?— pregunta si ese es su idea quien quiere tomarla obviamente eso no le agrada.

—¿¡Que yo!? —Nº9 aterrado por qué debe hacer eso —Tienes al ser equivocado. No estoy conforme con esto— el ahora quiere pasarlo ahora a otro esa tarea —Sin embargó tu acto como ese no quedara sin conciencia—Nº3 sintiéndose ofendido por eso le da que le pasara —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nosotros sentimos algo? — ahora teniendo como un especie de epifanía por eso.

—Verdaderas palabras jamás sean dicho—Nº10 concordando con 3 en eso —Buen la diversión tendrá que esperar— agarra su carta haciéndola desaparecer —¿Sabes lo que pasa si quien pierde su verdadero propósito?—Nº7 hace un comentario si era solo a 10 o es grupal —Inevitable se destruyen asimismo— que puede pasarle si fallan

—Señores— el Desconocido calmando la situación todos de la organización lo miran que va dictar —El héroe de la llave se embarca a una nueva ventura aseguremos que el la recuerde ahora vayan.— en su forma de explicar que se aseguren que esa meta se cumpla todos como si fuera una confirmación todos se van dejando al Desconocido solo.

* * *

_**Si decidí hacer una trama de tener a los koopalings Croma y Shirm de Chocobo wii y Roll en ella ya que tengo algunas ideas en él y por qué el comportamiento de Centella bueno era algunos pensamientos cuendo volvi esas escena en el gracias.**_


	4. Capitulo 2:Maldición, chico parte 1

_**Lamento la demora pero en parte fue algo de bloqueo y algo de distracción y bueno creo ya les explique uno de los cambio que escogí fue el de las menciones de rare ware y como lo escogió me hiso pensar en cómo funcionarlo ya saben por birth for sleep y tuve que cambiarlo además de las razones obvias espero le agrade bueno vamos con el capítulo.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Una maldición, el chico y la medio genio**_

Después de regresa a el quinteto a la astronave y el maestro Kinopio y Destrella regañaran a las magas por haberse escapado ya en un vuelo más relajado ya que han podido como manejarlo gracias al piloto automático quiera un botón no pero bueno algo así era más físico en ese momento llega un música sonando algo familiar para Luigi y Yoshi muy alegre como Para una aventura.

—[LLAMADA ENTRANTE DEL REINO CHAMPIÑÓN]— escuchan la voz robótica todos miran donde vienen siendo un robot pero de extraña forma que parece a un juguete —gracias R.O.B— Luigi agradece al robot presente— [ES MI DEBER COMO ROBOTICO OPERATIVO BIENESTAR ES AYUDARA LA GENTE] — R.O.B solo le responde antes de retirarse mientras los demás van a ver en la pantalla de la nave aparece [TRANSMISIÓN ENTRANTE] presionan para ver la llamada mostrando que era la princesa quien contestada con una sonrisa

—Hola chicos.—alegremente le saluda como unos amigos —Hola princesa.— saludan a ella mientras se inclinan un poco a ella aunque les dijo con la mano que no es necesario y en se momento dos goombas conocidos corriendo y gritando como locos el grupo mira a ellos con curiosidad que paso y por no saber que paso.

— ¡He! ¿Qué paso con pueblo atardecer?— se escucha a Gombella sorprendida por lo que paso —¡Se fue!— y Franklin le devuelve la contestación de nuevo —Es lo que han estado repitiendo durante un rato.— Peach algo preocupada por eso y muy molesta por lo que sucedía ve al grupo de la astronave con mirada de ¿qué? —Momento.— dice mientras presiona un botón mostrando una grabación dividida monitor en dos una arriba y otra abajo, arriba mostrando el nuevo camino y la abajo otra a Peach y los goombas hablaban como veían de lo que sucedía no entendían que querían que vieran el grupo —¡Sora mira!— Luigi grita señalando algo no todos notaron donde apunta

Cuando se ilumino el mapa mostrando un camino con bifurcación y pronto desaparecería donde estaba el planeta que salieron donde iniciaron su aventura no estaba en el mapa mientras se veía en el otro cómo reacciona ante lo que sucedía en esos segundos y empezaron gritar lo que sucedía volviendo a la pantalla donde estaba pech quien ya había logrado calmarlos.

En un momento quedo en silencio muy muy muy incómodo más tratando de entender que paso — ¡He! ¿Que paso con pueblo Atardecer?— hasta que Shrima gritando rompiendo el silencio —¡Se fue!— Croma le responde con el mismo grito que le dio a la maguita blanca —Es lo mismo que dijimos.— los goombas respondieron antes de seguir donde estaban antes que los calmaran,

Peach solo dio un repentino adiós antes de colgar mientras Shirma y Croma hacían lo mismo que los goombas el maestro Kinopio junto con los Destellos fueron a calmarlas mientras el trio y Centella miraban que acaba de ocurrir si había pasado algo malo.

El tono e llamada vuelve y reaparece [TRANSMISIÓN ENTRANTE] nueva mente solo que el tema suena a una aventura de fantasía de un grupo de aventureros el trio contesta preguntándose quien llama en ese momento aparecen las eternas solo que con diferente vestuario Micaiah estaba vestida como Tharja salvo lo era algo más oscuro y usaba unos listones rojos en brazos y piernas suponen que la obligo ponérsela, Anna que usaba un traje más para viajes un vestido minifalda rojo con blanco y negro, unos guante largos sin dedos el mismo color negro como las medias largas que tenía puestas, una capa roja, una bolsa de cuero para objetos otra quera un monedero gigante rojo botas de cuero con moños rojos, una boina roja en su cabeza y también oras bolsas objetos en sus piernas y Tharja que increíblemente tenía un traje menos revelador un vestido elegante de falda larga que llegaban a los tobillos, pero dejaba mostrar las piernas de morado oscuro con algunos detalles en oro mangas largas que llegaban al piso parecía formar una capa, solo llevaba sus tacones dorados de su otro traje, un báculo blanco como el marfil una gema blanco y naranja estaban en ella con una gema morada grande en ella y un extraño casco morado en sus manos.

—¿Hola alguien?— Micaiah viendo si funcionaba —Claro que hay alguien allí si no te hubieran contestado.— Tharja quejándose por lo obvio que hacia su compañera—Ya lo sé Tharja solo quería asegurarme.— le responde molesta

Tan pronto escucharon eso Shirma y Croma avientan a los demás para ver si eran quienes habían escuchado —¡Chicas!— ambas magas con felicidad —¡Niñas!— las eternas al mismo tiempo felices gritan casi lloraban por verlas sanas y salvas —Nos alegran que estén bien.— felizmente contestan las tres.

En ese instante Anna se da una cachetada así misma para calmarse y ver—En donde estaban ella está preocupada por ustedes y desaparecen.— Anna enojadamente cambia la plática por lo que hicieron —Lo sentimos.— ambas se disculpan tristemente.

—Lo discutiremos después por ahora nos alegra que estén bien.— Micaiah ahora comenta —Ha no tienen que preocuparse Rosalina solo está haciendo un hechizo de chequeo nada mas aunque bloquea la entrada por ahora.— explica lo que sucedió dan entender que estaban bien junto al mundo, pero Rosalina revisa si no hay algo malo.

El grupo se levanta en eso se les vino algo a la mente porque tienen ropa diferente las eternas miran al grupo se miran entre ellos dando la idea en sus mentes —Ha nos pidió que buscáramos algo nada más, por ahora tenemos que cortar, hasta luego o nos encontraremos algún mundo. — Anna se despide hacen el gesto de despedida en sus manos las tres desapareciendo la transmisión —Definitivamente estaremos en problemas.— Croma habla sabiendo que sucederá Shirma simplemente asiente.

* * *

Un rato después de la plática el viaje continuo calmado el trio disfrutaba escuchar una canción llamado inmortals ya que lo repetían mucho en ella, aunque Sora quería escuchar de un grupo dj robots o una banda con el nombre de un animal seria agradable sino estuviera en alto el volumen ya que no querían escuchar el sermón que daba a las hermanas el Maestro Kinopio.

Mientras Sora y Luigi solo se enfocaban no escuchar la conversación Yoshi ve al espacio al frente —(Oye que es eso)—Yoshi pregunta señalando al ver una especie de estación espacial con una puerta que decía HAL.

Con eso reacciona Luigi y sora ven la estación y recuerdan esto en su aventura anterior eso no estaba —Creo es una estación de paso que lleva al otro lado camino.— Destrella explica suponiendo que como un lugar de preparación para algo.

Empiezan a ver que se acercaban a la estación era totalmente sin ningún color solo el brillo mientras estaba un letrero de advertencia y algo vino a la mente del portador —Crees que sea difícil.— Sora preocupado por el cartel —O por favor que puede ocurrir seguro será sencillo.— Luigi sin dudas decía al ver cómo fue antes en su antiguo viaje

* * *

**Una aventura el estilo starfox después**

* * *

—Gracias por usar caminos Haltran vuelva pronto.—una voz de una chica que es obviamente grabada se despide del grupo algo.

Quienes estaban en selección nadie decía algo solo tenían los ojos abiertos pronto al mismo tiempo suspiran pensando que todo termino en eso momento

—Esperamos que vuelvan usar nuestros servicios gracia y esperamos que usan nuestros caminos, tenga un buen día.— la voz pre grabada alegremente dice y eso exploto en la locura Luigi grita y corre por toda la habitación mientras el resto intenta calmarlo mientras también gritan por lo que sucedió salvo Sora quien estaba en el asiento de conductor aun intentaba qué acababa de ocurrir allí —_Espero que no se vuelva común._— ruega en sus pensamiento que usaran de nuevo ese viaje cierto… ¿cierto?

Mientras continuaba la persecución Kinopio para y se da cuenta de algo en el parabrisas

—Oye veo el mundo.—Kinopio menciona en voz alta los demás ven en la misma dirección un palacio árabe color arena y gris los cúpulas rojos lo que notaba era lo de abajo que parecía una especie de campamento con algunas palmeras y un faro.

—Se ve curioso.— Shirma habla al ver como esta supongo solo queda ir a ver y así su primer mundo en su nueva aventura.

* * *

En pueblo quemándose y en ruinas esta un hombre musculoso en un extraño uniforme azul y un casco azul que parece a un gato o un mapache, bueno sería más raro que el musculoso tiene un único ojo sonriendo y extrañamente tenía una lista diciendo cosas que hacer una marcadas como listas como ejemplo ir a la lavandería, conseguir permiso de reconstrucción, hacer otra lista de planes malvados, luego marca despejar el área asignada para la piscina y el garaje de tanques son riendo por todo que sucede.

* * *

En la distancia se veía una chica viendo lo que ha pasado, ella tiene cabello morado largo atado de una coleta vestida de una bailarina árabe usa un sujetador y pantalones conocidos como harem rojos que a cierta luz eran transparentes, joyas doradas pero traía un equipo parece de un pirata, un pañuelo violeta con una calavera en ella un chaleco negro tenía un cinturón de pistola en una de sus piernas y sable pirata en su espalda.

—¿Oye viste eso Shantae? desde que el barón Ammo se adueñó del pueblo Scuttle el y su ejército ¡se ha exagerado en esto! aunque conociendo el lugar lo reconstruirán pronto .— se escucha una voz de una chica energética en una paren donde había una luz se una sombra enorme que es de una chica en la sombra —Aunque lo pienso si llevamos esto podría ser nuestra oportunidad puedo verlo: ¡Shantae la medio genio detuvo la amenaza de la maldición y la locura de Ammo! ¡Recuperaras tu trabajo y no te quitaran tu pelo! — ella orgullosa empieza hacer varias extrañas mientras explica lo que está diciendo.

—¡Rotty Topps! cálmate.— la chica conocida como Shantae se voltea a la sombra furiosa a veces ella le saca de quicio — No estoy segura de esto no entiendo por qué, ella quiere que nos infiltremos en su ejército para encontrar lo que ella busca aun no estoy lista para eso y aunque lograra me pondrían en duda si me ven que me uní con la pirata más buscada del todo Sequin y aunque medió esta vestimenta no sea reconocida que esta imbuida por magia no quiero que nos descubran. — Shsntea habla dudando a Rotty Topps

—A solo admítelo amiga solo tienes miedo.— Rotty Topps se burla ella por eso —¿Y tú? — Shantae solo le devuelve la pregunta quien ambas saben que esto será largo.

Ya el trio y Centella fuera de la nave empiezan a moverse además otro aterrizaje en la cara que el trio soporto caminaban por lo que parecía una jungla mientras veían el lugar —Clima tropical me agrada un poco esto y ustedes.— Luigi feliz al ver el lugar —Yo crecí en una isla así que no tengo problemas y ustedes chicos.— Sora le contesta tranquilamente —(Yoshi es del…)— empieza hablar hasta que ve algo hace que el grupo se detenga en eso ven a Shantae y la sombra que es Rotty Topps y viendo cómo es esto solo piensan que es.

El grupo se junta y empiezan hablar entre si —¿Un Descorazonado? — Luigi susurra mientras está viendo —Vamos a averiguarlo.— Sora solo comenta y el y el verdoso se lanzan —(Yoshi aguarden deberíamos antes hacer)— Yoshi simplemente dice eso antes que lo dejen y Centella solo mueve la cabeza en negación.

En ese extraño grito de pelea que llama la atención de las dos Shantae usa su pelo para agarra a Rotty Topps para protegerla ella se podía defender pero quería evitar ser reconocida por alguien y avisaran a alguien los dos se detienen y ven que era otra cosa—Ho solo era alguien jugando a las figuras con sombras.— Centella dice casi burlándose de ellos porque confundieron un juego que hacían dos persona seguida de ella viene Yoshi que reconoce a alguien —(¿Rottytops es tu?)— Yoshi simplemente pregunta haber reconocido a alguien conocido.

—Oye escucharon de mi bueno la genial legendaria y letal! ahora váyanse antes que use mis habilidades sobre ustedes.— Rotty Topps quien sale un poco del abrazo revelando que es un zombi pero uno feo sino una hermosa chica zombi de pelo corto verde al igual que su pie, ojos rojos y tenía suturas en su brazo izquierdo y pierna derecha, usa camiseta corta sin mangas color púrpura que expone el estómago, una diadema amarilla, aretes de calavera, una hebilla de calavera a juego en su cinturón, pantalones cortos azul marino y una gargantilla negra alrededor de su cuello.

—Hola Rotps te hemos extrañado y tú a nosotros.— Sora saluda al verla —Bueno espero que me extrañen por mi o verán que ustedes…— empieza a monologar hasta que abre los ojos y ve quienes son —¡Sora, Yoshi, Luigi! — feliz al ver como hace un año que vio al trio se suelta finalmente y Shantae se relaja —¿Los conoces? — la chica de cabello morado le pregunta a chica zombi.

—¿¡Conocerlos!? Son los chicos que te estado hablando cuando estaba peleando contra los chicos malo! si lo estado ayudando cuando puedo después de todo soy alguien increíble! cierto chicos? — emocionada Rotty Topps se aleja de ella y abrasa al equipo con felicidad aunque las caras del trio mostraban la falta de aire supongo no extrañaban eso de ella para Shantae fue gracioso —¿Si algo así generalmente abrazándome cuando terminábamos algo casi ahogando su agarre es fuerte y quién eres? — Luigi pregunta a la chica enfrente de ellos —Sha… no no no soy.— Shantae iba decir su nombre pero recordando lo que le dijo que para funcione el disfraz no tiene que decir su nombre

—¡Bolo!— Rotty Topps simplemente interrumpe para ayudar a Shan.. digo Bolo un poco ronca su voz quien le queda mirando a Rotty Topps por eso —¿Shabolo?— Centella cuestiona eso y extrañamente casi suena algún nombre de una organización malvada —No nono soy Bolo Polo guerrero andante.— Bolo quiere aclarar que solo es eso y nada más.

—¿Conoces a Rotps? — Sora pregunta y el trio mira a Rotty como se relacionan —Digamos que nuestros camino se han entre cursado varias veces.— Bolo dice al recordar su extraña amistad si se puede decir a eso.

—(Yoshi no saber que Rotps tenía un rival amigo pero obvio después de todo es la guardiana de Scutle)— Yoshi habla felizmente de ella y recordando sus historias que le decían de ella —¿¡GUARDIANA DE SCUTLE!? — ella grita de ira y sorpresa mira a Rops empieza ponerse nervisa dando en entender que conto sus hazañas —Perdón por la mala pronunciación de Yoshi quiso decir la gran protectora de Sequid aún sigo pensando que nos miente— Luigi molesto quien era el único en no creer lo que decía —¡¿GRAN PROTECTORA DE SEQUID?! — aún más molesta con una mirada a Rotps que le daba una sonrisa inocente y una mirada que dice porfis que le siguiera la corriente.

—Si la gran guardiana es cierto.— Rotps interrumpe cualquier conversación y Bolo no la desmienta si la sujeta del hombro —Ahora que ustedes están aquí pueden ayudarme con Bolo tienen una deuda pues chicos aún me deben el favor es hora de pagarlo.— Rottytops orgullosa decía por eso recordando que le debían un favor a ella y era el mejor momento para usarlo.

—Rotty Topps…— Bolo susurra en molestia por eso —¿Descuida no les importara nos así chicos? — Rotps alegre por eso les pregunta al trio —Suena justo.— Sora pensativo por lo como agradecer la ayuda de su extraña amiga zombi.

—Ves Bolo bien este es plan necesitamos unirlo al ejército que ya no sigue al barón Ammo y quiere detenerlo ya que estamos buscando algo importante por alguien externo que se nos dijo y si tenemos tiempo encontrar las escritura del pueblo ya que alguien la intercambio por dulces y ahora está en problemas. — Ella explica lo que sucede y comenta lo último a Bolo por incómodo y que ella necesita ayuda —Tenemos que entra el campamento de entrenamiento con los demás reclutas.— Rotty Topps feliz por eso.

—¿Quieren unírsenos? así será más sencillo verme como un raro como ustedes más fácilmente que entre— Bolo les pregunta al trio y Centella que deja una duda en ellos —Que quieres decir "verse como un raro".— Sora cuestiona eso si saben que ellos son el grupo más improbable que salven el mundo era tan grande para ser catalogado como eso —Eh no importa eso.— Rotty interfiere solo dice para evitar más preguntas.

—(Ha Yoshi entiende finges ser otra persona para que no te reconozcan) — Yoshi inocentemente habla al sacar la conclusión —Si además que eres una chica.— Centella agrega al ver más allá del disfraz de Bolo.

Los otros se voltean y se sorprenden de algo como si nunca estuvo allí —¡Que!— Luigi grita por eso —¿Eres un chica? — Sora sorprendentemente por eso y no notarlo.

Ella se sorprende de y pregunta —No se notó.— Shantae usando su voz normal les pregunta ellos dos ambos niegan con la cabeza —Guau cuando dijo que funcionaria si funcionaria.— dice se mira al descubrir que el disfraz funciono realmente —No estoy seguro esos dos han sido los más inocentes que conozco.— Centella aburrida le dice mientras Rotty asiente y hace un sonido de afirmación concuerda con ella mientras se van Bolo y Rotps.

—Estamos aquí sabes.— ambos hablan molesto el trio y Centella empiezan a moverse —Era una chica es la segunda vez que nos pasa.— Sora algo triste de no verlo —Como lo supieron eso Centella, Yoshi.— Curioso Luigi les pregunta —(Yoshi huela Madreselva muchos perfumes de la princesa tienen algo de ese olor.)— Yoshi simplemente como si nada dice mientras caminan —Soy un espíritu estelar puedo ver atreves de la magia de ilusión.— Centella habla como algo común mientras se van.

* * *

_**Nombre del mundo: Reino Sequid**_

* * *

En un momento que separaron de las chicas centella quería decir algo al trio en un camino lleno de pasto estaban parados.

—Ha ante que se me olvide hay algo que debo decirles.— Centella les dice al trio —Cambio equipo y ataque tándem.— ella le explica y ellos les viene a la cabeza —¿Qué?— al unisonó no saber que está hablando.

_**Una explicación que es Cambio de equipo y ataque tándem después**_

Después de esa explicación el trio logra comprender que es lo que dice Centella —Es algo con fuso pero entiendo la idea— Sora comenta de eso luego de eso ven a un moguri pero ese se veía un poco diferente sin brazos y muy peludo en eso dejo caer un paquete en frente del trio y centellan tan pronto como llego tan pronto se fue en eso el paquete se rompió así mismo y que era una especie de horno portátil con una especie de plato encima del horno con una pantalla

En ese momento vieron la pantalla se enciende y ven una cocina familiar y el trio vea cierta cocinera que les saluda alegremente.

—Hola Mama.— Sora le saluda —Veo que esa era su sorpresa y las cajas.— responde de a ella que simplemente asiente —Hola Sora increíble funcione esto el señor Mog está feliz, por lo que veo amiihorno funciona bien según pudo hacer y enviar platillos aunque claro necesito ingredientes tienen algunos la casa invita esto.— Mama explica al trio en eso Centella —Tengo algo puede servir— saca un champiñón y una flor los pone el plato del amiihorno desapareció y en eso mama sostiene los objetos y una especie de brillo en sus ojo con una alegría—¡Puedo hacer comida y con estos ingrediente puede salir varias cosas si me traes los ingredientes que puede salir!— felizmente dice al ver los ingredientes.

En eso rápidamente pasa atrás donde empieza a lavar, cortar, cocinar que luego sale un fuego que está controlado seguido por otro y luego se apaga mientras ella tarareaba, en eso sale de la pantalla y regresa a ella —Listo en unos momentos llegara.— en eso aparece una luz en el horno se abre inmediatamente mostrando unos champiñones en un papel de panques —Son champiñones asados y si quieren luego les envió la receta para que no se les olvide.— Mama les explica al trio mientras ven como está feliz por ayudar.

—Consigan más ingredientes o recetas de comida y yo les prepara.— Mama dice sin dejar de sonreír —Hasta luego.— se despide de ellos se apaga el amiihorno —Oigan ya vienen o que.— el grito de la voz de Bolo de por qué pasa y el trio empieza a irse.

* * *

Ya después de un rato ya llegan al campamento que en si en su mayoría de las tiendas eran azules el trio caminaba a dentro mientras entraban veían el lugar que en su mayoría ya usando el uniforme azul algunos son hombres otros son mujeres aunque parecía haber más mujeres y extrañamente muy atractivas aunque si estaban de acuerdo eran raros no raro de tener algo sino raros sino que actuaban de maneras diferentes incluso había unas sirenas sin agua hablando una persona que usaba una armadura negra con temática de murciélagos en un tanque de agua con rueditas, un orco usando lentes leyendo un libro al revés resulta que era japonés el libro aunque tenía escrito las palabras JoJo en ella, una niña que llevaba un traje de chef, hasta había una serpiente dentro un jarrón vendiendo cosas, no es extrañar que pido que viniera que Sh… Bolo con ellos, mientras que con Bolo seguía hasta Rotty que la detuvo un momento —Muy bien recuerda lo que te dije ahora camina como un raro como lo practicamos.— Rottytops alegremente dice aunque lo odie tiene que actuar como alguien que no encaje y en eso camina como si quisiera entrar a un baño, todos le miran raro, solo el trio se les metió a la cabeza que le pasan.

* * *

Después de un rato mientras esperaban y según por política en la primera semana los nuevos deben llevar un gafete con su nombre, Sora decide formarse para comer algo tenia aun la comida de Mama quería saber que comidas tienen en eso una chica rubia algo bajita que Sora usa un casco azul forma de gatito, usa unos gogles verdes en sus ojos, una camisa blanca corta sin mangas, guantes negros sin dedos, falda corta azul con un cinturón de plata, una pistola gigante en su pierna derecha y botas con metal en las puntas con un gafete _dice Hola mi nombre es Twitch_ —Finalmente algo que comer después de un combate.— Twitch relajada dice mientras empuja a Sora y se mete en la cola —Oye no te coles.— Sore queja por eso —Salte.— Luigi molesto en eso Sora se alza puño para pegarle en eso logra golpearlo primero que lo hace caer —OK doky.— Luigi dice mientras ve eso y entra la pelea y logra hacer caer a Twitch.

Inmediato ella reacciona y empuja a Luigi —¡Quítate!— grita ante que Luigi logra volver a la pelea mientras solo vemos las expresiones de Yoshi y Shantae de preocupación mientras reacciona al o que sucede.

En eso parece que Twitch ha logrado tomar control a la pelea en eso se acercan dos chicas una chica rubia igual que Twitch solo que es más alta, usa el mismo casco usa una especia de lentes de piloto sobre el casco, mostrando sus ojos azules, usa tiene unas marcas rosas en su cara, un traje parece un traje de baño completo pero naranja con cuello alto, unas hombreras azules, guantes cafés algo largos una mini falda azul con un cinturón de oro y botas azules que pasa por las rodillas con un gafete dice _Vinegar _—¡Hagan espacio!—Vinegar se queja mientras trata hacer un lado tranquilamente al plomero verde y la niña que pelean para entrar a la fila.

En eso empuja a los tres una chica e pelo naranja en coletas usando aretes de color verde, una camisa verde con blanco y amarillo, dos cintas negras que usan para sostenerse en el cuello, una mangas largas anchas verdes que no se conectan a la camisa, un short blancos y zapatos blancos con forma qde una flor en el cuello de la bota, con un gafete que dice _Holly Lingerbean_ —Me pregunto que servirán hoy.— Holly ansiosa de comer algo.

—Que tal sándwich de puños.— Dice Twitch levantándose para golpear a Holly —Como esto— en ese momento Sora logra recuperarse y golpear a Twitch —Es increíble que pegues a una mujer.— Twitch sorprende que lo haga —Que es sexista golpearte o es más sexista no hacerlo, envías muchas ideas confusas.— Sora ya enojado le comenta eso.

La pelea continua ahora con Vinegar y Holly metido en ella Shantae que era solo una observadora ya no aguanta esta niñería que inicio por un simple lugar en la fila que solo le vino algo a la mente.

—¡Basta!— ella grita ya que no puede ver esto en eso y Yoshi quien intentaba terminar la pelea en eso se detienen todos y ven a Bolo —¿Basta? — Vinegar cuestiona como sonó —¡Eso sonó extraño!— Twitch se mofa de eso.

Eso en eso Bolo vuelve usar el tono que usaba —Oh te golpeare— intentando ser amenazador para ellos —¿Golpearte?— Twitch con duda cuestiona como sonó eso aunque piensa que eso era lo que dijo.

—¿Me golpeaste!— Sora se queja intentando cambiar el tema—¡Te colaste!— Luigi le regaña porque inicio la pelea —Que descerebrados— Vinegar se burla de eso como termino en esto.

Como si hubieran ofendido por eso Rotps sale de su escondite —¿A quién llamas descerebrado solterona? ¡Soy una increíble guardiana! — orgullosa dice aprovechando la situación en eso ya molesta Bolo la lanza con todo lo que puede y es escucha si hubiera caído en un motón de cajas.

—¿S-solo vuelvan a formarse bien?— ella con dureza y harta pregunta para que esta tontería termine mientras se escucha gemir de dolor a Ropts —¿Tío Fil eres tu?— en murmullos muy adoloridos de ella se escucha.

—¡De qué lado estas! ¿Me sacaron?— Sora molesto por esto y que no la apoye por eso a pesar que la inicio —¿Quieres más?— Twitch le amenaza si quiere continuar esta pelea ambos muestran los dientes amenazante mente preparándose quien inicia la pelea de nuevo.

—¡Soldados en filas ahora!— se escucha la voz que hacen que todos se detengan y miren de donde viene y en so ven a una mujer bella que mayor extrañamente de piel purpura usando el mimo uniformé que los otros soldados pero muestra su pecho y usa un pañuelo azul con en su cabeza —¡La capitana!— Vinegar murmura por la aparición de ella en eso ponen en firmes en una sola línea hasta Holly quien se pone su casco y un cinturón azul ella se acerca para ver qué sucede mira por un rato antes de volver donde venía ya no a la vista se ve Sora molesto por no poder terminar lo que paso.

Mira a otra parte para relajarse y ve en ese momento a un grupo ciertos conocidos de ellos muy oscuros que lo sorprende y se prepara pelear al igual que el dúo verde —¿Que son?— Shantae ve que a ellos por primera vez —¡Descorazonados!— Sora dice sencillamente eso mientras el grupo de Twitch ve esto y va a detener a un grupo grande —Bolo ¿espero que estés listo?— preguntando a ella que esté lista ya preparándose para pelear.

Ya iniciando la pelea se veía que la moral de ejercito es alta ya que todos cooperaban derrotar a los Sombríos la sirena que vieron atacaba con su tridente, el orco caía sobre ellos o lanzaba los libros sobre ellos incluso la niña chef usaba una satén para atacarlos aun eran los enemigos más fáciles de vencer así que no había problema por eso, bueno salvo por Bolo quien tenía problemas para atacar ya que se notaba que apenas podía usar la espada y se tropezaba por el peso al agitarlo para atacar pero logro vencer a dos.

En eso caen cuatro sombreros azul oscuro con purpura sorpresivamente se alzan para revelar mientras atacan con sus garras unos Descorazonado usando una túnica azul oscuro con cuello alto y mangas sueltas con amarillo en las mangas, el frente es magenta con amarillo, parece que usa zapatos puntiagudos, aunque debido a que son del mismo color que la piel pueden ser los pies y el símbolo está impreso en el trozo de pergamino amarillo pegado a su frente.

_**Saltador sorpresivo Caminante noctambulo**_

Lo bueno eran algo lentos, lo malo eran algo fuertes flotaban así lazan fuego y aparecieron un grupo de sombríos para ayudarlos sora decide atacar a los caminaste mientras que Luigi, Yoshi y Bolo pelean con los sombrío pero Bolo quería demostrar que es lo que esta echa y deicidio pelear contra un Caminante pensado que será sencillo error gran error solo hizo que le lanzaran fuego y que la atacaran intentando atacarlo con la espada pero le dio solo un toque y tropezó intentó hacerlo de nuevo solo para que sora llegara y acabara con facilidad al Caminante ella solo haciendo un ridículo n frente de todos algo ella le molesto.

* * *

Ya calmando la capitana quería ver al trió y a Bolo en privado —Ustedes ¿cuáles son sus nombres?— pregunta ya que pudo verlos en acción en lo que ha sucedido —Sora.— le contesta —Luigi.— dice inmediatamente —Yoshi.— alegremente le dice el último en casi una sinfonía dicen mientras los ven —Bienvenidos al ejercito sus habilidades serán necesarias.— feliz les dice al ver como hicieron el trabajo ellos les devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa.

Ya aprovechando el momento se prepara para hablar Bolo —Yo soy el guerrero…— orgullosa dice Bolo —Tú debes volver a casa— la capitana le dice sin más que la sorprende de esto

—¡P-pero quiero demostrar quién soy!— ella estaba aterrada no podía volver incluso si lograba evitar el castigo que tenía y además de no tener trabajo —¿Ya lo demostrarlo mal a las tropas?— la capitana le dice como vio su desempeño en la pelea y fue muy malo en Rotty muestra su cabeza que se escondida en una las tiendas—¡No me hagas q…!— en eso rápidamente Bolo lanza una caja donde se oía su voz que la deja inconsciente.

—Y si entrenamos a bolo y lo hacemos mejor la haremos fuerte en poco tiempo— Sora explica a la capitana para ayudar a Bolo entrar —¡Solo denos algo! y vera como trabajando juntos— le comenta como puede ayudar sus otros dos amigos asienten que están de acuerdo con el.

—¿Quieren hacer una prueba?— la capitana pregunta ya comprendiendo lo que quieren hacer —Tenemos preparaciones de ir a un lugar que debemos explorar y en el camino el ejército de mi ex comandante por territorio la Congelación.— calmada mente les argumenta cual es el objetivo siguiente —¡Le demostraremos somos capaces!— Luigi afirmativamente seguro de eso.

—Voy a probar eso ustedes cuatro irán al grupo avanzada explorar los territorios para mi unidad.— dice la capitana como será las pruebas si Bolo puede estar en el ejército.

—¿Eso es todo? no hay problema ¿correcto?.—Sora tranquilo dice mientras pone las manos en su cabeza y lo último pregunta Bolo —C-correcto.— Bolo agacha la cabeza mientras concuerda con Sora —Les daré breve detalle después regresen, cuando estén listo para partir recuerden esta pequeñas misiones tiene un gran propósito estén ¡alerta!— la capitana explica cómo será la situación —¡Si señor!—dicen al unísono los cuatro firmes ambos se retiran por diferente caminos para prepararse a las misiones.

ya algo retirados de la gente cuando sale Centella de la chamarra de Sora y Rotty Topps —Bueno será mejor que nos preparemos de lo que debemos hacer para la capitana así que descansemos algo y conseguir algo aquí que nos ayude.— Centella dice mientras los cuatro asienten —Guau la capitana se parece mucho a ella.— Rotty asombrada quien se parece —Y como sabes que no es ella y no esta disfrazada— Shantae ahora un poco relaja le pregunta algo molesta por la capitana —Porque Risky nos ha seguido y ella está allí.— le contesta y señala Ropts a un arboles quien se resbala y se ve que la llamada Risky se parece a la capitana salvo que su ropa parece más de un pirata y su pañuelo es blanco con rojo que asombra a Shanate pero el trio y centella no entienden eso.

* * *

_**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y si elegí a Shantae como mundo de Mulan es mas no sé como pero el tercer juego me hiso pensar eso la película cuando lo jugué, además que Rotty Topps me agrada como es su personalidad y si y no en la capitana sí en que es un personaje original y no porque en si es el lado bueno de Risky Boots que se desarrolla en el juego y mas que fue algo de último momento que me vino a la mente, comente si les gusto o no, y gracias por la paciencia.**_


	5. Capitulo 2 parte 2: sirenas

_**Hola de nuevo primero que quiero agradecer a mi primer seguidor si lo lees gracias, bueno empecemos la segunda parte ¡VUELTA A LA AVENTURA!**_

* * *

_**Una maldición, el chico y la medio genio parte 2: Sirenas, Gusano y Carrera de vuelo.**_

* * *

Ya tarde en una tienda muy mal armada el trio, Rotty , la pirata conocida como Risky Boots, Bolo y Centella comiendo bistecs por la chef, lo que parecía un dulce rosado y algo de fruta que era naranjas que abundaban en el lugar.

Algo calmado Centella habla ya con todo entendido —Así déjame entender la capitana es tu lado bueno que te separaste cuando te volviste una pirata.— ella explica mientras Risky asiente mientras comen —Y sufres una maldición por tu antiguo capitán por amotinarte que se rompe de dos formas.— Sora continua mientras ella nuevamente mueve la cara en afirmación sin dejar de comer —Y no quieres hacer la segunda que es tu lado bueno y tu vuelvan ser uno pero no quiere ser linda chica buena debido que te gusta ser una busca problemas.— Luigi termina mientras que solamente la pirata toma un botella de que parecía leche con el dibujo de una cara monstruosa haciendo un ruido de afirmación.

Un momento de un silencio de incredibilidad loso vino alguien en la mente —Porque siento que es una idea de último momento de una historia debido más por relación como conocer a una persona que desconoces o no saber cómo argumentar eso.— Centella dice el pensamientos que todos pensaron —Oye hay historias donde usaron a un personaje que se agregó de último momento o fue cambiado y funciono.— Rotps molesto por eso ya que en si no le gusto el tono de voz —Si pero a veces es solo para justificar algo no quiere decir que es bueno pero solo si sabes cómo usarlo sino solo sale mal y luego solo se arruina por algo para creer que tiene sentido cuando no tiene sentido nada y no justifica las reglas establecidas en la propia historia.— Centella le responde ambas se miran con furia una a la otra.

—Cambiemos de tema antes que discutamos por una persona que sabe diseña buenos personajes y de en vez en cuando buena jugabilidad cuando se lo propone, pero no sabe hacer desarrollo de historia y personaje.— Bolo interviene para cambien el tema antes que empiece una pelea.

Ambas asienten mientras Centella se levanta y saca un plumón apareciendo e la nada un pisaron de blanco —Bien entonces como vemos punto por punto Bolo está en problemas— empieza a dibujar en el pizarrón mientras explica mostrando una versión en caricatura de Bolo asustada con una carta en ella — Y la gran guardiana Rotty Topps alias Ropts por Sora piensa que la única manera es derrotando al barón más su campaña de conquista que ya es considera por todos como locura y recuperando las escrituras del pueblo Scuttle.— continua explicando mientras se muestra otro dibujo con Ropts sonriendo sobre un taque destruido sosteniendo un papel.

Dibuja a Risky un jaja a su lado —Entonces aparece la pirata más infame de estas tierras Risky Boots que no había problemas en su vida hasta que Ammo encontró el lugar de entierro del antiguo capitán de Risky creyendo que tiene un poderosa magia para alimentar una de sus máquinas y accidentalmente activo la maldición que su antiguo capitán.— seguido del barón Ammo que tomaba la tumba en una extraña máquina y agregando un aura mala sobre ella cambiándole la cara de preocupación diciendo ¡o no! —Así que se encontraron y concordaron en ayudarse o algo para ayudar a Bolo y así es como terminamos reunidos.— termina al mismo tiempo finaliza dibujando a Risky y Bolo de mala gana en un apretón de manos que concuerdan trabajar juntos con Rotty saltando de felicidad.

Todos se mantenía en silencio por lo resumido que salió —Guau es una forma de decir de resumen.— Bolo asombrada por eso —Gracias trate solo dar con lo esencial y ni tratar de alargarme.— Centella felizmente decir mientras saca el pizarrón.

Sora luego saca unos papeles —Bueno entonces tenemos que probar que Bolo para que no la saquen es hacer 3 tareas para demostrar que puede ser parte del ejército. — dice mientras empieza a ver los trabajos

_Chicas perdidas_

_Donde vivo han desapareciendo todas las chicas junto al echo que las sirenas están molestas y decidí venir aquí por seguridad y para me puedan ayudar._

_Con amor._

_CVee._

_¿Quién soy?_

_No se quería hacer o que vine solo sé que algo pasa en una torre… solo sé que hay alg-g-g-go malo s-s-s-solo valla rápido y… ¿Qué es lo que decía?_

_Cuál es mi nombre._

_Saboteos _

_Yo en nombre del grupo de carreras áreas venimos a pedir ayuda habido 7 saboteos en las semifinales, sucedieron varias veces en las pruebas de prácticas y las eliminatorias que obligo a un equipo retirase para evitarlos, ahora quien tenga una alfombra o algo volador para averiguar que pasa en la carrera como remplazo en las finales agradeceremos cualquier ayuda._

_Atte._

_Cherry Laight_

Sorprendido mientras todos revisan que solo sean tres —Enserio son todas.— Luigi incrédulo que sean pocas —Si habría más pero de alguna manera se resolvieron algunas como esta.— Sora le contesta mientras hojea una esas hojas —Varias chicas se perdieron, resulta que era un grupo de ciudadanos desesperados que su líder no estaba y reclamaron a cualquier chica que se acercaba como su líder que ni se parecía a sus estatuas y solo fue de compras.— termina de hablar el trio y Centella miran algo extrañados.

Mientras Bolo, Risky están algo con molestia por lo dicho y Rotty Tops está muy contenta por algo —¿Si quien lo habrá echo ese?.— entre dientes molesta dice sarcásticamente Risky —De hecho fue algo divertido.— comenta Rotty mientras encuentra una tiara detrás de ella —Ni empieces Rottytops.— enojada le responde mientras le arrebata rápidamente la tiara.

El trio mira lo que pasa entendiendo que sucedió —Oh eso explica esto.— Luigi menciona mientras ve la hoja —Bueno mejor preparemos para el primera tarea.— dice Sora todos de acuerdo mientras deciden descansar para iniciar las pruebas.

* * *

_**Cascada de las sirenas**_

Ya dentro de unas ruinas en un gran rio al rededores Sora, Luigi, Bolo, Rotps y Shirma ya que Yoshi se negó a ir por el agua, Sora junto a Bolo llenos de hollín terminan de escalar, mientras ayudan a Rotty Topps y Shirma quien ella había caído al agua la suerte que su ropa no puede mojarse teniendo proporciones mágicas, pero no su cabello.

Pronto ven que ya el camino terminaba del extraño rastro que encontraron —Bueno al menos ya llegamos a la cima.— Bolo molestamente comenta al ver donde estaban y en eso miran a su lado izquierdo viendo en jaulas varias chicas en adolescencia o jóvenes adultas en jaulas móviles que empezaban a irse algunas chicas vieron al grupo de prueba de bolo empezaron a gritar que les ayuden y se empezaban a dispar por la distancia —Bueno al menos ya sabemos dónde están.— Sora dice mientras se ve que se iban las jaulas de su vista mientras los demás asienten.

—Si no mencionamos que Luigi quedo atrapado en un barril. —Shirma comenta que le paso a Luigi —Por cierto donde está.— agrega lo último mientras recuerdan lo que sucedió a todos miran a su alrededor incluso sale Centella del chaleco.

Miran alrededor hasta que la espíritu estelar nota —Allí.— Centella señala donde estaban las chicas ven el barril done Luigi estaba atrapado sostenido de unas por unas pinzas mientras gritaba por ayuda.

—Hay que ir por el.— Shirma dice mientras los demás asiente en eso escuchan algo.

En eso ruido que salta fuerza del agua siendo una criatura de piel verde, ojos oscuros, usando un extraño bikini echo de caparazones marino, de pelo anaranjado, en coletas parte siendo humanoide femenina la parte superior e inferior de un ser acuático o parecer más simples sirena con un tridente se ve muy enojada.

_Linda acuáticamente peligrosa Sirenita hechicera_

En eso el grupo ve eso una sombra se iba atacarlo logran de perdida evitarlo haciendo polvo cuando ya no hay se ve a una chica pelo morado corto con extraña armadura roja con picos sería una chica normal si no fuera por los ojos de reptil amarillentos de color igual que su cabello y su otra mitad de su cuerpo sea de una serpiente.

_Armada aplastante Naga embestidora_

—Primero lo primero hay que acaba con ellos.— Sora habla mientras todos se preparan para luchar.

La sirena que usaban el tridente acaban con un hechizo de agua en forma de burbuja mientras la naga dispara rayos de la armadura en eso salta de nuevo para atacar cayendo sobre ellos eso fue lo sencillo cuándo se acercaban para atacar la sirena simplemente usaba el tridente para atacarlos algo difícil pro fue sencillo vencer a esas dos pero ya viendo como Bolo finalmente logro usar la pistola que usaba y medio controlar la espada que traía usándola aunque era solo para embestir, la sirena que ya sabía ser vencida suelta su tridente y salta antes que se convierte en un pez y entra al agua y la armadura explota la naga dejando sin protección en eso ella solo sonríe escapa saltando.

—Soy yo o hay más criaturas femeninas.— Sora ahora empezaba ver un patrón —Yo me preguntaría por qué están muy definidas.— Shirma se pregunta —Créenos también queremos saber.— Bolo también saber eso y la chica zombi quiere saber.

Antes que lograban continuar varias sirenas aparecen y apuntan todas sus armas al grupo —Es enserio.— Sora solo gime de pesadez de lo ocurre ahora.

En eso sale una más pero se ve diferente tiene el pelo suelto parecía un poco más rojizo su parte de pez es morada al igual que su bikini de almejas usando dos brazaletes dorados en cada brazo —Ariel que haces.— Sora reconoce a la sirena que está en el campamento en eso en gesto se comunica a las demás sirenas en su lenguaje —Les explica a las otras sirenas que no somos los enemigos.— Bolo le dice reconociendo lo que hace.

En instantes las sirenas se calman y guardan sus armas saltan de nuevo afuera escuchando que han entrado al agua antes una de ellas le abraza Ariel antes de irse también al agua ella se volea mirando a los cinco sonriendo —Gracias Ariel te devolveremos el favor buscando algo que te guste.— Rotty Topps le agrace mientras hace un gesto con su mano que está de acuerdo antes de hacer lo mismo que las otras sirenas —Un consejo. Si será un cubierto que no sea un tenedor las sirenas tienen la mala costumbre de usarlo como peine.— Centella le dice mientras entra a una cueva que espera donde se llevaron las jaulas.

* * *

Ya dentro de la cueva ven que es realidad una gruta una muy grande y saben que hay algo mal aquí —Esto no parece un lugar para ocultar chicas.— Ropts comenta viendo como es la cueva se ve iluminada sonido de movimiento y lo construido de metal —Porque no es un lugar de ocultar es una fábrica.— Centella seria ice mirando los demás miran sorprendido lo que viendo en rieles que tiene a varias chicas amarada sostenido en unas pinzas parece un anillo juntos algunos vacíos otros con chicas que intentaban liberarse sin éxito —Es una fábrica de sirenas.— continuo Centella lo que decía y miraron algunos rieles bajaban un poco cerca del agua cuando una de las chicas mira abajo se pregunta porque la bajan cerca el agua en eso salto un pez extraño un solo que abre su boca de un trago toma forma de la cintura para abajo la cola de una sirena que la sorprende por lo que acaba ocurrir y reaccionando desesperadamente intenta quiéraselo —Y extrañamente hacen parecerse como esa película infantil.— Sora comenta mientras los demás gimen de molestia por un chiste en este momento —Una fábrica de sirenas falsas no me extrañan que estén molestas.—Shirma dice por lo que ve.

En eso escuchan unos gemidos lloroso que reconocen ven por todo el lugar —¡Allí!.— Bolo señala en unos rieles quien se ve al plomero asustadizo había liberado del barril ahora que estaba al revés mientras uno de sus pies está atrapado en la garra —¡Chicos ayudaaaaaaaa!— gritando por su vida cuando ve al grupo —¡Rápido sigan ase gritón verde!— Centella grita y los demás empiezan a correr —Te oí.— molesto contesta Luigi en eso un pez se atora en cabeza su cabeza mientras empieza gritar y hablar en italiano.

Fue algo difícil tratar de llegar al otro lado pero se dieron cuenta que entran que usar los anillos vacíos cuando bajan para continuar antes que se habrán de nuevo en camino ven a un especie de cocodrilo enano usando un overol unos lentes rojos y un casco de construcción que mira el progreso antes de darse vuelta sorprendido que hayan intrusos.

_Cocodrilitos mal pagados Tecnobreros_

En eso varios aparecen y empiezan a perseguir al grupo para embestirlos era fácil de esquivar pero muy molesto ya qué continuaban corriendo para atacar asique deciden atacarlo unos cuantos golpes simple fue sencillo que salieron disparados al aire y parece algunos explotaron soltando monedas antes de salir volando.

Mientras continúan ven un cangrejo gigante muy muy enojado.

_Molestia marina Cangrejo gru…_

Pronto algo hace que salva volando en eso aparece un Descorazonado que su cuerpo hace la ilusión de un mini helicóptero lo único que cubre su cabeza es un casco azul oscuro con su icónica marca en la cabeza.

_**Molestia aérea Hélice sorpresiva**_

Un grupo de 5 hélices sorpresivas aparecen junto al primero que apareció en eso tres rodearon a sora y los golpearon con el casco que son como picotazos antes de alejarse el grupo ataca Bolo usa la pistola dañando a las Hélices Sorpresiva que querían atacarlo, Shirma usando el hechizo que usaban las sirenas para atacarlos en eso sora atacaba que de algún modo solo salto y empezó atacarlos en el aire ya luego cayo varios empezaron a rodearlo y en eso por instinto giro usando la llave además llamar el contra ataque _giro rápido _eso hiso desaparecer a los Descorazonados.

Viendo que tenían que subir para continuar avanzando mientras el grupo avanzaba por los anillos mientras subían veían también subir al plomero verde que daban entender que iban por buen camino ya empezando a llegar empieza a ver muchas latas gigantes viendo cuando llegando al final un montón de latas y en una de ellas se escucha el grito de Luigi que caía en la rampa de metal Sora y Bolo se adelantan.

Era algo curioso extrañamente mientras se deslizan pareciera que van más rápido que las latas que recuerda con gritos de auxilio saber dónde está teniendo que saltar y evitar chocar con las latas y no caer por la rampa cortadas y Hélices Sorpresiva salían de allí atacaba y no ayuda que los Tecnobreros sostenidas por las Hélices sorpresivas lanzando bombas a ellos mitras que Shirma y Rotps corrían sobre las latas que rodaban aunque parecían que se divertían mucho haciendo eso

Ya habían dejado deslizarse en eso se escucha el grito enlatado Sora usa la llave antes que cayera sobre Bolo en eso Luigi quien salió del extraño pez aunque claro mareado y con un pelo estilo punk seguido de Rotty y Shirma quienes lograron frenar las latas y caer sin que rodaran —Al menos alguien se divierten.— Sora algo molesto comenta mientras Shirma y Bolo abren las latas que traían a varas chicas aun sujetas por los peces.

Ya ayudado a las chicas y logran esconderlas además de quitarle los peces, se acercan a Luigi quien seguía marreado por los giros a Luigi mientras sostenía su gorra aun teniendo ese extraño peinado —Graciaaaaas chicoooos peeeensé que meeeee enlatabaaaan de anchoaaaaas.— agradecido mareadamente diciendo con un extraño y mal chiste —No es momento para juegos de palabra.— Centella quien salió de nuevo mirando la lata.

No entienden que hablan mientras se aceran —Ella tiene razón miren.— Bolo mirando a la lata —Porque enlatan a las chicas…— sorprendido recordando lo que vieron mirando la lata que tenía una imagen de una sirena de ojos azules, pelo violeta brazaletes y el bikini del mismo color cola azul cielo de lado sentada sobre una almeja morada con lo siguiente.

_Comida monstruosa Anchoas parte de tu mundo_

_Del Barón Tecno 100% sirena_

Todos sorprendidos por lo que vieron —Las chicas.— todos decían al empezar las piezas en su cabeza ahora del porqué de las desapariciones y las sirenas estén molestas.

—Son usadas como.— Sora asustado por la sorpresa —Comida de monstruo.— concluyendo Shirma nerviosamente eso —Sustituto de comida para ser exactos.— Centella agrega mientras trata de no pensar en eso.

Ya decididos deciden continuar para detener esta locura, salvar las chicas y falsa publicidad de este lugar.

* * *

Ya saliendo que pareciera el final del rio a la entrada del mar más por el muelle que caminaban Luigi que peleaba en poner de nuevo su gorra en su cabeza pero no ayuda su nuevo peinado no lo deja en él se ve alguien bajito era un lagarto igual tamaño de los tecnobreros con un extraño casco de metal usando un saco oscuro y camisa morada quien tiene una tablilla que escribe en el algo y murmurando conteos sin notar al grupo.

—¡Barón Tecno!— Bolo le grita haciendo que gruñe de molestia al identificado Barón Tecno tirando el lápiz por enejo —¡Acabo de perder la cuenta! ¿¡Quién me interrumpe la concentración!?— Molesto les grita sin voltear —¡Nosotros lo hacemos!— todos les grita en voz de orden ya preparándose para pelear.

—¡Vimos lo que haces en esta fábrica de sirenas falsas y las propias sirenas falsas!— Sora enojado le grita —Te echaremos al rio ¡como las latotas también!— Shirma continuando donde termino con firmeza —También te pateare— agrega Bolo al final aunque el grupo le mira raro.

el barón tecno solo grita de frustración y lanza la tablilla algún lado —¿¡cómo lograron pasar a los Tecnobreros y las hélices que contrate!?— Histérico les dice antes que se relaje —He como sea…— ya recuperando la compostura antes les dice

—No saldrán de este lugar **con vida**— se burla de ellos antes de darse la vuelta —diviértete **durmiendo** con los **peces**— al terminar chasque los dedos ante de continuar caminando y empieza a reírse sin entender porque hace eso.

En eso empieza a moverse el agua y algo salía de allí emergiendo dos postes gigantes de hierro y en eso estaba encadenada de ambos brazos y el cuello era una sirena pero no era una simple sirena era una gigante de pelo azul largo suelto usando dos medusas gigantes en su cabeza una gema roja grande en su frente, dos almejas gigantes como bikini usando un hilo sujetado por una gema por broche quien empezaba a despertar con sus ojos rojos furiosos y pelear contra sus ataduras.

El grupo mira asombrado por la cautiva cautivadora —Por la pasta a la boloñesa.— Luigi sorprendido dice al ver a la mega sirena —No es de extrañar porque están molestas las sirenas.— Bolo dice empezando a ver lo que sucede —¡Capturo a la reina!— Grita de asombro al darse cuenta el por qué.

_Mega Sirena Reina Atenea_

Eso explicaba porque las sirenas estaban molestas su reina estaba capturada y estaba sin éxito soltarse y parecía que trataba de usar sus poderes aunque por desgracia no eran en los soportes que las sujetaba que no escape

Varias de las sirenas empezaron a emerger del agua para ver su reina como una audiencia intentando apoyarla que se libere el grupo también les mete eso —Hay que liberarla— Bolo grita con fuerza y el grupo asiente e intentar ayudarla a liberarse.

Pero era fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que las cadenas era muy grandes y gruesas para destruir además que se movía cada segundo no ayudaba y hacia magia con su joya en la cabeza lanzando una esferas pequeñas de rayos salían a todas partes creen que ella intentaba usar su magia para destruir las cadenas, pero las cadenas hacia lo contrario haciéndole daño provocando que los ataque a ellos.

Por fortuna hay cerraduras 6 para cada cadena vieron una idea dañarlos aunque están posicionadas en varias partes sería difícil si imposible no, el grupo decidió dividirse en dos para no tardar demasiado iniciando con los de abajo todos atacaban con todo rompiéndolo y decidían subir por convenientes y creo falla de diseño plataformas para subir aunque la reina se los complicaba como hacer un rayo como laser a la dirección donde estaban, múltiples esferas de energía, y casi solo faltando las ultimas cerraduras donde esta las cadenas del cuello una mega esfera de energía que los seguiría ya habiendo desaparecido decidieron subir rápidamente de nuevo hasta los últimos candados permitiendo que se destruyeran las cadenas para que escapara a la mega sirena.

Ya libre de su cautiverio se sumergió al agua—Está a salvo ahora— cansadamente dice Luigi ya liberada pudiera relajarse pero en eso la reina sale del agua como una orca para atrapar a su presa el grupo lo esquivan bien su cara de enojo puro —creo que aún sigue molesta.— Bolo tímidamente asustada dice, en eso notan algo de los cuatro faltaba uno de ellos siendo cierto asustadizo conocido para ellos. En eso la boca de la reina se abre de inmediato revelando a Luigi quien se sujetaba que no lo trague obviamente a ninguno de los dos le agradaba eso.

Escupe a Luigi y empieza a lanzar rayos luego vuelve a sumergiese para estar en el otro lado hace lo mismo vuelve a sumergirse ahora para sacar la cola moviéndose donde esta para atacar con ellos, en eso escuchan un silbido viendo que era Ariel usando su mando diciendo si querían ayuda el grupo sin dudar asiente con afirmación, en ello como un canto de una nota si diera una señal ven varias de las sirenas sacan un pedazo que era delo quedo de los postes, Ariel señala con su dedo al centro de la frente y se sumerge en eso sale la reina del agua quien se queda quieta por ahora entendiendo que usaran los restos como plataformas improvisada y acatar el rubí gigante de la cabeza inmediato Sora y Bolo empiezan a subir notando que la reina no descansaba sino estaba cargando un hechizo para lazar un mega rayo hacia los dos teniendo que saltar para hacer unos golpes rápidos antes que lo lanzara junto al mismo tiempo la chatarra se hundió ando al grupo que en el momento que saldría rápido lo aprovechen. Volviendo a repetirlo una vez más de atacarla con las plataformas y que la reina lazara rayos y usara la cola aunque ya lo hacía más rápido y casi a la azar lo rayos y juraría que sacaba humo y su cuerpo se volvió rojo como una personaje de caricatura Sora queriendo terminar rápido tiene una idea, en el momento que la reina y la plataforma salieran a la superficie sube esta la última esperando que la reina lance el mega rayo en eso Sora reacción rápidamente desviando el rayo a su propia frente que la electrocuta haciéndola caer aturdida haciéndole ver estrellitas en eso todos le atacan sin dudar y en eso ella se levanta pero en de ves atacarlos ella hace una cara de sorpresa mientras varia explosiones suceden y empieza aparecer un brillo que pronto extendió dejando todo en blanco.

Ya que dejo el brillo la chicas fueron liberadas mientras el grupo se ocupaba de la reina Rottytops logro y una manera extraña logro capturar al Barón Tecno atándolo y trayéndolo al grupo —¡Barón Tecno estás loco!— Bolo con tono de autoridad le llama la atención a el —Vendes sirenas falsas ¿¡cómo comida para monstruos!?— le grita como paso esto,

—¡Oye también las fieras tenemos hambre!— Barón Tecno le constesta como si fuera la victima aquí —Las ventas eran altas y pero bajo el producto ¿qué más podía hacer?. ¿Dejar el dinero en la mesa? se me agoto las sirenas de verdad después de tener lleno de varios pedidos, solo necesitaba unos cuantos envíos de clase B para cubrir la demanda es todo.— le explica su "brillante" plan —¡Es un simple buen negocio!— aun tratándose justificar lo que dice como "un honesto hombre de negocios", el grupo no tardo entender todo, en resumen captura a la reina para enviaran equipos de rescate para poder capturarlas y venderlas como comía se dieron cuenta del truco y atacaban a todos como advertencia sin tener la materia decidió usar a las chicas locales como remplazó.

El grupo con mirada de enserio todo se miraron, solo pensaron en algo al mismo tiempo y estaban de acuerdos —¡Aquí ten tu buen negocio!— Shirma le grita antes de darle un bastonazo, Rotps una bofeteada, Luigi le lanza fuego, Shantae le acompaña a Roty con las bofeteadas, ya golpeado quemado y con los cachetes rojos además de no tener dientes, Sora da el último golpe hace una pose de golf y lo lanza tan lejos que ya no está a la vista seguida de una explosión morada.

En eso las sirenas felices emergen junto con su reina ya calmada sonriéndoles mostrando unos ojos de felicidad azules agradecida por haberla salvado.

En eso Ariel sale mientras sostiene una un zafiro que gustosamente acepta la reina y se la pone en la frente —¿Ella y su reina se conocen?— susurrando Bolo al grupo cómo interactúan, en eso inesperadamente Ariel salta a uno de sus cachetes y empieza abrazarlo llorando de felicidad mientras la reina le devuelve el gesto usaba una de sus mano como si le diera un abrazo tambien llorando de felicidad —Creo que es su mamá.— Shirma le responde como si fuera señal las sirena que hasta ahora no se dieron que estaban reverenciándolas y llorando de alegría tambien que esto haya acabado y que su majestad este reunida con su hija.

El grupo decidió que el momento siguieran por un rato más hasta que calmo para que puedan hablar en calma —Bueno eso resuelve que sucedió aquí.— Sora dice feliz mientras ve que todo salió bien —Cree que podamos ser amigos ahora en adelante.— Luigi le pregunta a las sirenas con todo lo que ha sucedido necesitaba aclarar eso la reina le responde frotando con cariño su cabeza dándole como si fuera un si en eso que dejo su pelo se había vuelto un afro que les dio una sonrisa al grupo —¡Bien además necesitamos ayuda para que las chicas vuelvan a casa!— Bolo concordando y con entusiasmo con lo que harían ahora mientras las sirena asienten afirmativamente de eso.

* * *

_**Ciudad Tassel**_

—_Han hecho un buen trabajo, ¡pero sigan alerta! solo es el inicio._—recordando lo que les dijo la capitana mientras iban a su siguiente trabajo le agradeció que regresarán a las chicas sanas y salvas a casa y que las sirenas estén a salvo se dirigen a su segundo destino que era ciudad Tassel y Holly estaba feliz cuando escucho que irían allí contándole cosas que era increíble el lugar y bonito en esta época del año.

En ya la ciudad o mejor dicho ruinas que era la ciudad y la cantidad de arena que era lo que causo la destrucción el grupo solo ve esto Sora, Bolo, Yoshi quien quería ir algún lugar sin mucha agua y como Luigi ya tenía que ser rodado en una lata de comida para monstruos quería un descanso así que Croma vino con ellos.

—Bueno Holly dijo que era bonito pero creo que no nos dijo cuándo fue la última vez que dijo que fue.— Bolo menciona al ver el estado de la ciudad que no concuerda con lo que dijo ella tuvieron que enfrentar varios Descorazonados una tormenta de arena que no les dejaba avanzar y unos molestos pajarracos y unos cactus muy extraños y que Holly les siguiera aquí no ayudaba y ahora esto cuando llegaron a la única estructura en pie que era una torre aparecieron ellas.

En frente de ellos había otros dos monstruos allí uno de ellos una que parecía mujer solo de piel y cabello morado que estaba vestida como si fuera un típico personaje de aquero femenina elfo creo teniendo la ropa verde, guantes largos sin dedos que le llegan a los hombros negros, medias negras, botas de montaña con tacón y un pañuelo gris que cubre su boca, teniendo un arco y un carcaj.

_Flecha rápida y peligrosamente certera Arquera veloz_

La otra criatura que tenía cuerpo de mujer piel roja de la cabeza para abajo tiene el cuerpo de un escorpión color rojo tambien sin la pinzas teniendo cabello negro usando un bikini dorado y brazalete dorado en su brazo derecho y usando una espada como arma.

_Venenosa y bella Alacrabella_

Sin dudar la Arque empezó lanzar flechas sin para mientras la Alacrabella se acerca para atacarlos usando la espada Sora trata de atacar a la última pero ella increíblemente bloquea sus ataques antes de atacarlo por suerte Sora lo bloquea, Yoshi y Croma atacan a la arquera mientras Yoshi se ocupa de distraerla Croma decide atacarla con magia de fuego atacarla seguido con electricidad provocando que se distraiga y que Yoshi ataque usando su ataque de sentón que hace caiga inconsciente y desaparece una explosión de humo.

Bolo aprovecha atacar la espalda para que ahora se centre en ella Sora aprovecha para atacarla que ella suelta la espada grita olor antes de caer y convertirse en arena —Bueno empecemos a ir a la torre. — Sora frustrado habla mientras comenta mientras entra seguido por lo demás.

* * *

Ya dentro de la torre viendo que era hueca solo las plataformas con mucha arena y huesos además de varios Caminantes Noctámbulos, mientras ya algo avanzados en eso Yoshi para empezando a gruñir como un perro el grupo empieza ver alrededor y no ve nafa en eso empieza a moverse el lugar a moverse entonces ven en una esquina que el piso inferior viendo que salía siendo una especie de gusano gigante de armadura de un gris oscuro morado y bordes de colores violetas y bronce, con picos a sus lados, cuernos y una mandíbula de color bronce que sale de su boca dando la razón de los huesos, todo se miran y hacen lo más sensato de todo la técnica de Luigi que es correr y gritar como locos que en si estaba funcionando ya que evitaba todo Sora subía rápidamente en las cadenas, Croma quien se sostiene en su espalda haciendo un hechizo para aumentar la velocidad de Sora vara evitar las trampas de fuego siguiéndole el ritmo de Yoshi, mientras Bolo finalmente descubrió como usar el extraño cañón para como un cohete para subir rápido lo malo que tiene que hacerlo varias veces ya un rato subiendo y que casi en cualquier momento el gusano gigante los alcanzaría siente el viento viendo lo que parece la única salida deciden ir por ahí ya dejando finalmente lejos del gusano.

Ya tomando un descanso para relajarse ven que ya estaban cerca de la cima ven que estaban lo quera una especie de torre con fuego encendido posiblemente por las arqueras viendo la vista del lugar —Sino fuera por las ruina y el gusano realmente disfrutaría la vista.—Croma dice calmada viendo lo permitan sus ojos.

En eso escucha el ruido que ellos reconocían era de un Descorazonado apareció se voltean para enfrentarse siendo un centauro de color negro llevando una armadura gris como los brazaletes, con una capa azul oscuro casco con una pluma roja con blanco y verde usando una lanza que se llama guandao de plata con el filo parece ser la cola de un pikachu —(Yoshi feliz de enfrentar algo conocido)— dijo Yoshi mientras todos se preparan para pelear.

_**Centauro indomable Montaras combativo**_

Yoshi, Bolo y Sora deciden acercarse para pelear en eso hace un simple movimiento con la lanza pikachu que los ataca y aleja al mismo tiempo Croma ataca con hechizos de fuego y hielo como si lo provocara el Montaraz decidido a atacarla en eso Sora viendo que es muy fuerte recordó lo que le dijeron del traje pensó y en instantes un brillo apareció trayendo el traje rojo que el nombró como forma valor y decidió atacar rápidamente y se mostraba como unos simples toques podía acabar con él con mucha facilidad en eso aparecieron cuatro Arqueras y empezaron atacar al ver más de dos sin duda son un peligro ya que constantes disparos era peligro mortal aunque croma usando sus hechizos de hacen que se congelen y decide atacar con todo hasta que cayeron y desaparecieron ya vencidos deciden continuar aunque claro tenían que pasar por un camino estilo plataformero clásico con varios enemigos… hoy no era su día.

* * *

Ya después pasar por los peligros de juegos 2D y enfrentarse al peor enemigo de cualquier aventurero… las escaleras además de ser en caracol, ya cansados con hambre y Sora que se quejaba entiende el por qué nunca ponen escaleras en los juegos, mas relajados y que estaban en la cima de la torre que extrañamente estaba hueca y ven a Holly viendo el lugar esperando algo mientras parecía citar algo en voz baja juntando sus manos.

Bolo decide ya no aguantar todo esto como actúa ella y quiere respuestas se acerca un poco a ella —¡Detente allí Holly Lingerbean!— Bolo gritan con fuerza logrando llamar la atención de Holly —¡Piérdete! ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupada!?— Holly molesta se queja—No sé por qué pero sé que tienes algo que ver con las memorias perdidas de la gente… ¡y apuesto que estas detrás de todo!— Bolo decida le dice a la chica que ha actuado sospechosamente dese que llegaron aquí.

—¡Da!— Holly molesta le contesta como respuesta —¡Es obvio crees que me uniría a detener a un loco! aunque si la comida sabe bien.— Responde ella con orgullo diciendo lo último en voz baja —Si **FUISTE** tú— Bolo felizmente dice ante eso aunque la mirada de Sora y Croma decía que no es un buen momento para eso.

—Bien me pondré en tu nivel ves no soy una** MEDIO GENIO DEL TODO **como tú.— Holly habla con superioridad —Bien y… ¿qué **ERES** en realidad?— Bolo pregunta queriendo como el grupo quien o que era en realidad —¡Soy un **RECUERDO**! ¡El recuerdo la **PERSONA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS**!— ella felizmente ante eso si fuera un logro.

—¿¡QUEEE!?— Todos al mismo tiempo en sorpresa gritan por eso —¡No tiene sentido como un recuerdo puede ser **REAL**!— Bolo aun sorprendida tratando de entenderla.

—Ho por favor ¡cuando seas tan **LEGENDARIA** como yo, podrás hacer **CUALQUIER COSA**!— Holly jachadamente le contesta a ella—¡Hace mucho tiempo yo era en la ciudad la más inteligente, bonita, su estrella más brillante! fui con los máximos honores ,reina de la bienvenida y miss ciudad Tassel por **TRES AÑOS** consecutivos.— continua hablando contenta por eso mitras saca un banda y una tiara como trofeos —Esta bien…— Sora y Bolo algo molestos dicen mientras veían a ella.

—Fui **QUERIDA** y **RESPETADA **con tributos, pinturas, libros, estatuas y libros - ¡TODO SE TRATABA DE MÍ! — Holly felizmente recordando esos tiempo que era el centro de atención —A veces no sé cómo incluso me **SORPRENDE** lo buena que soy— se alaga así misma por eso todos le miraban frunciendo el ceño en silencio.

Pero en eso su alegre rostro empieza a ser de furia que quería hablar —Pero se acabó… cuando tonta tormenta de arena **DESTRUYO** esta tonta ciudad que duros siglos ¡Y PERDÍ EL AMOR QUE YO HE AMADO QUE CONVENIENTE! ¡Y casi PERDÍ mi recuerdo se pierde!— Holly empezó a gritar mientras destruyendo la banda y lanza la tiara a ellos ahora empieza a respirar por enojo —¿Entonces eres una especie de fantasma de recuerdos?— Sora le pregunta y ella solo responde con su manó diciendo como más o menos recupera la compostura —Por fortuna corrí hacia Wilbur— Holly agrega felizmente y el grupo se pregunta ¿quién es Wilbur? en respuesta saca un campanita —¡WILBUR hora de comer!— contadamente le llama mientras toca la campanita.

En el hueco sale cierto monstruo familiar sorprendidos que Wilbur es el mismo quien los persiguió —¡Es el **GUSANO GIGANTE **de antes!— Bolo sorprendida dice en ese momento reconociéndolo —Wilbur es una especie rara de quilópodo gigante que se alimenta de **NEUROTRANSMISORES** muy genial ¿he?—Holly les informa felizmente —En palabras simples es un devorador de recuerdos— Croma sin sorpresa le dice resumiendo haciendo un gesto de molestia a Holly decidio ignorar eso —De todos modos ¡descubrí que para mantener el **RECUERDO FUERTE**, solo necesitaba **QUITANDO TODOS** los recuerdos de los demás para dárselo de comer! ¡Pregúntale a la** GENTE** que se convertirán en **COMIDA DE GUSANO!** ¡Hora de comer!— termina de hablar mientras alza sus junta sus manos mostrando una esfera de energía el grupo grita un NOOOOOO Holly lanza la esfera de recuerdos que se traga Wilbur de inmediato.

En eso el grupo la mira en enojo a Holly extrañamente para Sora y Yoshi es más furia que enojo por que le hace a los recuerdos y no saben por qué —¡Eres un monstruo!— Bolo furiosamente le grita aun para ella no le importa —He bien si no fuera por esa extraña magia que cubría el campamento y veo que sus estúpidos cráneos son muy densos, supongo que tendré usar métodos más **MEZQUINOS**.— Holly habla a ellos con felicidad después decirlo último usa sus dedos y silva llamando la atención a Wilbur —¡Wilbur aplástalos! —le ordena antes de desparecer solo quedando ellos y el.

_Gusano Memoria Devorador de Recuerdos (Wilbur)_

Wilbur ruge dando inicio la batalla empieza lanzar energía de su ojo amarillo o lanzaba su ojo el grupo tenía que correr para evitar el ataque inmediatamente Wilbur se mete en la torre sacando un poco su cabeza y empieza a lanzar rocas como cañones a varias direcciones impactaran en la torre salvo uno que quedo Yoshi por instinto propio corrió a la roca golpeando rodando hasta que cayó en un agujero Yoshi corre hasta un botón que salía a la superficie lo pisa en eso golpea a Wilbur, sorprendió haciendo que vuelva adentro de la torre y en eso sale su ojo y Yoshi lo golpea haciendo que ruede al otro lado y volviendo hacer lo mismo mientras Sora, Bolo y Croma saltan para golpearse con el ojo siguiendo preguntando sé si esto le pasaba muy seguido a Yoshi y Luigi así por unas cuantas veces ante salga y vuelva con su dueño volviendo a salir el gusano gigante volviendo hacer su ataque con el ojo aunque ahora enoja lo hacía más rápido Sora no queriendo que solo Yoshi ocupe de todo tiene que pensar en algo rápido en eso tuvo una idea —¡Croma!— grita llamando su atención —¿Puedes hacer una esfera parecida que hiso Holly para llama su atención?— pregunta con solo una mirada le dice que eso es fácil pone en lo alto su bastón y empieza a crear una esfera parecía que hizo Holly anterior mente eso provoco que Wilbur se concentrara en la esfera sacando su lengua para agarrarlo como látigo en ese momento Sora usando la llave agarra su lengua y empieza jalarlo Wilbur trata de soltarse pero Sora junto los demás logran que su cabeza se golpeara con la torre provocando que al igual que la reina sirena viera estrellas y como ocurrió la otra vez todos atacaban aprovechando esto Sora usa la forma valor podía usarlo de nuevo y ataco con toda sus fuerza para acabar con él y llego el momento Wilbur sorprendido empezó a explotar y caer poco en poco dentro de la torre.

Ya acabado con el gusano gigante varias luces de los recuerdos salieron en la explosión y estaban alrededor del grupo flotando libremente Sora y sus amigos estaban felices —¡Tontos que han hecho!— Holly asustada por eso mientras veía los recuerdo que recolecto con el tiempo inútilmente trataba de atraparlos —¡Todos los **RECUERDOS**!— aterraba por eso reclama al grupo —Libres ahora ¡cobo DEBE ser!— Sora le interrumpe con justicia en su voz que esto acabaría y que extrañamente no sabía por qué, pero tenía el sentimiento que no quería les para a nadie eso.

—Pero todos los recuerdos deberían importar ¡son los míos míos!— Holly atterada sabiendo que sin Wilbur para sostenerla ya no podía estar aquí —Bueno de seguro** ALGUNO DE ESOS** están no pueden **SER TODOS**— Croma con calma que tal vez si alguien le recuerda puede estar allí como si fuera ironía o justicia poética todos los recuerdo empezaron a irse para regresar con sus dueños ejando espantada a Holly —¡Como puedes decir eso soy inolvidable te lo demostrare!— con miedo les grita en un intento demostrar que era alguien.

Y justo en ese momento empezó a brillar —NO ES JUUUSTOOOO—Holly grita de terror antes que el brillo de un flash que… solo hizo se moviera unos centímetros que dejo al grupo boca abierta —(Bueno eso fue todo)— Yoshi sin tipo de emoción viendo lo anticlimático que fue eso —Si creí que desaparecerías— Croma menciona el pensamiento que todos tenían —Ha claro solo tuve un papel insignificante, sin consecuencia y nunca sacaron que creo mi DLC hasta donde sé en el juego original que aparezco piensan que sucederá aquí también ¡pues eso no! no no y no lo harán aquí otra vez— enojada les dice Holly antes se cruce los bazos y se voltea para no mirarlos.

Sin entender lo que dijo mejor el grupo decide hacer algo para dejar el incómodo silencio —Bien lo sentimos Holly— Bolo a regañadientes se disculpa con Holly por extrañamente ofenderla —Está bien pero no vuelva suceder— Eso sentir Bien a Holly les contesta volteándose aceptando la disculpa y les sonríe talvez la primera sonrisa sincera en siglos —¿Bueno quien tiene hambre?— ella continua con eso preguntándoles si querían comer después de todo esto como respuesta sus estómagos están de acuerdo con eso —Bien pero hagámoslo cuando regresemos a la base.— Sora le dice mientras empiezan a buscar como de bajar aquí.

Holly con el grupo se adelantó Sora quería disfrutar la vista una vez más en eso Centella sale del suéter de Sora —Sabes no tienes que preocuparte no es un Inexistente— le dice después de ver a ella Sora algo feliz por eso solo suspira de relajación, en eso empieza a murmurar pensativa algo que no lo haya notado antes Sora hace un sonido que es lo que ella se refiere con ruido que hizo deja el pensamiento —No te preocupes por eso ahora solo concentrémonos con lo que tenemos aquí ahora.— Centella le dice eso antes de volver entrar a su abrigo haciendo que esté de acuerdo con ella y empiece seguir al grupo.

* * *

_**Cabo crustáceos**_

Ya regresando feliz por cumplir la misión que extrañamente les motivaba la capitana que descansaran un poco antes de continuar también le dirigió algunas palabras de aliento a Bolo y que castigo a Holly por salir del campamento sin permiso limpiando los platos y que no cenara esta noche obviamente ella grito no es justo antes que le diera un trapo y una esponja antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

Ya decidido en continuar, saber que el envió la misión recupero la memoria y escuchar quejarse a Risky que no podía salir de la tienda decidieron continuar yendo al lugar de llamado cabo crustáceo donde se celebrara la final de pilotwing uno de los eventos deportivos favoritos de todo Sequid que extrañamente a Luigi y Yoshi les recordó las carrera que hacían en casa, pero con los saboteos continuos obligando a retirarse al varios equipo en eliminatorias y semifinales haciendo y haciendo que un equipo decidiera salir antes de las finales queriendo que acaben los saboteos pidieron que alguien venga de remplazó y detener al o los saboteadores por fortuna el trio tiene un vehículo aéreo, Bolo decidida acompañarlos por si acaso necesitar ayuda aunque extrañamente no encontró a Rotty que a veces hablaban quería ir a ver pilotwings era fan de esas carreras y de echo no la habían visto desde ellos se fueron a Tassel y dijo que esta vez se quedaba en el campamento mejor, dejo de pensar en eso así que decidieron ir allá.

En espera en un hangar el trió y Bolo esperaban para el aviso de iniciar la competencia mientras hacen los preparativos decidieron platicar.

—Oye sé que no es buen momento pero se han dado cuenta que Bolo junto algunas personas suenan igual enserio la pirata la capitana Holly y esas dos chicas extrañas suenan igual.— Luigi cuestiona algo que paso su mente llamando la atención de Bolo —mejor no pensemos en eso—Sora dice que eso es mejor ignorarlo en eso le llega algo a la mente —Alguien ha pensado que algo más que simples saboteos para no tener competidores— pregunta analizando si hay algo más que solo saboteos.

—Escuche un rumor que los saboteos en realidad es que alguien está robando a los competidores con alfombras voladoras o algo que tenga tela mágica así que escuche alguien a robar a gran escala en carrera de hoy, alguien quiere conseguir las alfombras ¡y cualquiera es sospechoso!— Bolo habla de lo que escucho y grita como si alguien hubiera descubierto el misterio en eso Luigi empieza a levantar la mano —No no incluye a nosotros— responde antes que Luigi haga la pregunta haciendo que la baje.

—Así que como dice nuestra misión entraremos encubiertos como equipo y piloto.— Bolo continua mientras señala a ella y Sora quien empujaba algo en la sabana —Ustedes de verde estarán en las gradas como público— luego señala a Luigi y Yoshi ambos asienten —Y por cierto donde esta esa guardiana ella debería estar aquí— Luigi pregunta por qué no haberla visto desde el grupo se fue la torre.

En eso alguien entra al hangar —Bien ustedes son el equipo soy Cherry Laight su mecánica designada de parada de pit así que dígame que devo…— ella habla sin prestar quienes son se acerca al grupo ella deja de hablar sorprendidos quien está con ellos —¡Rottytops (Rotps)!— al mismo tiempo todos sorprendidos —¿Trabajas aquí?— y preguntan al mismo tiempo.

Ella ahora estaba vestida de unos pants cortos negros, suéter rojo amarado en sus caderas, guantes de trabajo amarillos, botas rojas con amarillo, una camisa corta sin mangas estilo de bandera de meta y unos audífonos con estilo de calavera ella simplemente suspira —Si trabajó aquí necesitaba el dinero para comer y pagar mi renta.— les responde algo triste —¿Pensé que vivías con tus hermanos?— Bolo cuestiona lo que dijo recordando extraño hogar que tiene —Si… es… que quería demostrar que puedo cuidarme sola ¡sí! eso es.— ella nerviosa le contesta aunque hubo un extraño silencio parece aceptarlo.

Pronto se escucha el sonido de comienzo dando la señal Luigi y Yoshi se despiden Rotps se une Bolo y Sora donde están con el vehículo estaban parado resulto ser una especie de elevador ambos asienten y Sora quita la sabana.

* * *

Ya en las gradas donde están Luigi sentando se en un lugar para ver la competencia —Espero le vaya bien ellos—Luigi preocupado por algo les pase —Descuida estarán bien señor Luigi.— en eso escucha una voz mayor con sabiduría que relajo —Si supongo que tienes razón maestro ¡Kinopio!— le agradece cuando se da cuenta que el maestro Kinopio le saluda junto a Croma y Shirma.

—Queríamos ver de primera mano— Shrima dice la respuesta que le pasaba en la cabeza del plomero verde notando que traían comida, camisetas puestas que decían go team go en eso suena la señal que la carrera comenzará.

En una ave gigante morada y azul estaba un chica rubia cubría una cinta azul en su cabeza con solo dos mechones que salían, arete en forma de huevo color azul y violeta, usa capa morada con capucha una especie de faja morada en la parte del pecho que tiene el mismo diseño que sus pendientes, unos pantalones caqui blancos ajustados y un par de botas marrón largas ella saca un micrófono —¡Bienvenidos gente amantes de vuelo y la velocidad!— ella grita con emoción mientras aplaude el público —Soy Sky su presentadora para la gran final de…— con felicidad Sky antes que alce el micrófono —¡PILOTWINGS!— el público grita volviendo de nuevo aplaudir —¡Así es como sabrán no hay muchos competidores en este año pero aun así concordaron que sería en equipos para compensar las bajas quien legue a la meta o solo queda un equipo de pie será el ganador!— ya anuncia escuchando los aullidos de emoción.

—Bien hora de conocer a los equipos— ella alegremente dice mientras ya los equipo salen —primer equipo los Charminder en las clásicas alfombras mágicas— anuncia a varios reptiles en trajes de piloto abordos en alfombras saludan —¡Unos clásicos veteranos que han decidido unir fuerzas son Botics y Gupgup usando en globos aéreos estáticos combinado con dirigibles!— ella dice en eso gritan por emoción un grupo combina unos extraños peces en peceras en trajes para dormir incluso uno de ellos usaba un conejo de peluche con unos robots o golems metálicos en globos y dirigibles improvisados hechos con alfombras incluso parecía en lo lejos algunos veleros.

—¡En tercer equipo y que sorprendió su ACENSO desde las eliminatorias son IKshells en las extrañas maquina voladoras!— en eso vario vítores se escucha en el recinto —Debido al tamaño del equipo y de sus transportes se decidió que dos se adelantaran mientras el resto tiene que darle tiempo de ventaja.— dice algo triste pero aun con voz de emoción decían aun así vario grito de felicidad de varios.

—¡Por último el equipo recién formados como remplazo de último minuto son Rrevenge en la máquina que llaman el Dragóon! — Sky grita con emoción señalando a Sora y Bolo en una especie de nave grande plana con rojo con lo que parece puntas de parecen para atacar en las alas y la cola especia de llegaban en las alas y en pares de colores el público aplaudieron a ellos.

—Bien prepárense para arrancar— Sky dice en eso los pilotos se preparan todos los vehículos aéreos empiezan a flotar —En sus marcas, listo…— Sky anunciando para dar comienzo.

* * *

_(Nota de aviso: Por razones de intentar desarrollarlo esta parte será vista desde los comentarios de la anunciadora más como no encontrar como hacerla se espero que se pueda desarrollarla y cambiar esta parte gracias por entenderlo.)_

Sky: Y arrancan a increíble velocidad Charminder se adelanta seguido por Botics y Gupgup en ultimo Rrevenge que al parecer tiene problemas en arancar.

Sky: Si dicen si no enciende la primera golpéalo.

Sky: Al parecer Rrevenge no les costó mucho a alcanzarlo aun así los Charminder están seguros que ganaran.

Sky (sorpenida): Que es eso al parecer los dos miembros de IKshells logro alcanzarlos aunque claro como siempre sus haces su velocidad no se sabe dónde están.

Sky: Y allí van los dirigibles de Botics y Gupgup esos accidentes suceden de nuevo por fortuna Rrevenge logra evitarlos.

Sky (curiosa): Soy yo o hay menos competidores y no soy la única en notarlo Charminder está algo preocupado.

Sky: Oh ahí va acercándose en las cercanías en el túnel y al parecer los algunos de los que quedan Botics y Gupgup usan algunas alfombras que se soltaron de los vehículos.

Sky: Y allí van esta algo oscuro aquí no creen.

Sky (sorprendia): Vieron eso e como se volviera loco aquí dentro y el único evita es Rrevenge guau este equipo parece como no si fuera la primera vez.

Sky: Por lo visto de todos solo únicamente salió de la caverna.

Sky: Un momento vieron eso.

Sky (emocionada): Así que final mente el dúo as del aire IKacorazados 01Bob-ombaswitch y 02Balangar.

_Peligro dúo aéreo Vinegar y Twitch _

Sky: Esto es curioso el equipo la conoce se habrán encontrado antes.

Sky: O vaya se preparan para atacar y por sus rostro se preguntan si es legal (les grita) OIGAN COMO SON LOS UNICOS QUE QUEDAN LA UNICA REGLAS EL ULTIMO QUEDE EN PIE.

Sky: Al parecer 02Balangar decide atacar primero disparando esas esferas de energía el Dragóon logra esquivar.

Sky: le sigue 01Bob-ombaswitch lanzándole sus queridas bombas y logra dañarlo varias veces al Dragóon.

Sky (sorprendida): oye no savia se unían esas máquinas

Sky (asombrada): ESTA LANZANDO UNA ESPECIE RAYO DE ENEGIA APENAS LOGRAN ESQUIVARLO.

Sky: 01 cayo repito 01 cayo jama savia pasado eso desde que el equipo apareció

Sky: Pero no creo le haya gustado a 02

Sky: Los ataca sin parar y baya que la técnica funciona logra a atacar al Dragóon

Sky (emocionada): LOS HACES HAN CAÍDO NO PUEDO CREERLO QUERIDA AUDIENCIA ESTAMOS CON LOS PRIMEROS EN SOBREVIVIR A ELLAS.

Sky: Creo tiene una idea pero creo tendrán que espera ya que el Dragóon no salió tan ileso que creyeron.

Sky: Por fortuna llega su equipo de pits a reparar… pero espere ¿esos son?.

Sky (feliz): Si no cabe dudas es la flota de la calamidad de IKacorzados y está muy sorprendido por eso.

Sky (sorprendida): No puedo creerlo han enviado para sacar la competencia la caballera del grupo la legendaria Dragón de piedra para acabar con el Dragóon.

_Tribu koopa: Montaraz guerrero_

Sky: Creo que está más sorprendidas que su comentarista bueno que use armadura negra con verde, ágil para un centauro y extraño color morado en la piel, una capa con extraño emblema e algún monstruo y use una espada de dragón.

Sky: Parece que sí ha saltado uno de sus miembros a una de las naves mientras que el que se quedó a defender.

Sky: Dragón de piedra es rápido ya que solo hizo una estocada y ya afecto al pilotó mientras intentaba atacarlo.

Sky: Pero no se inmuta y decide devolver el golpe.

Sky: Por lo visto sus ataques no le afectan mucho y no parece preocupar al dragón.

Sky: Vieron eso hizo magia de hielo y parece ser que se le olvido a él.

Sky: Ahora empieza a distanciarse atacándolo con magia de hielo continuamente como si hubiera olvidado eso y parece algo afectarlo.

Sky si finalmente le afecto el hilo y parece cansar al dragón de piedra.

Sky (feliz): ¡GRAN DRAGÓN DE PIEDRA RINDIÓ Y ESCAPO PARA CONTAR OTRO DÍA!

Sky: Su mecánica le dice que está listo y el acepta.

Sky: Parecer busca a su compañero el piloto.

Sky: Y parece que ya vio donde esta es en la gran calamidad la nave insignia de IKacorazados que saca fuego.

Sky: Ya vio a su compañero y que le hace señas

Sky: Señala esa cosa mágica parece débil y creo que le dio una idea.

Sky (Sorprendida): ¡Vieron eso acaba de estallar a la gran calamidad!

_(Aquí termina gracias y espero cambiarlo dentro de poco.)_

* * *

La nave ya destrozada caía junto a un grupo de koopas de caían al piso con dolor seguido quien era el líder de ellos un koopa muy alto y flaco con un extraño peinado en palmera usando lentes el simplemente se reía mientras Sora y Bolo bajaban del Dragóon —¿Quién es ese?— pregunta bolo a sora si sabe quién es —Oye te conozco tu eres el koopa que estaba con los otros 6.— Sora asombrado quien era uno de los koopas de la otra vez —Jajaja hola sora es genial conocerte jaja jeje.— el koopa con lentes se levanta mientras le habla.

—Bien que haces supongo que te enviaron a conseguir el premio.— Sora menciona pensado que eso saco a los competidores —Jajajejeje crees que lo hago por el premio no vengo de un reino donde te puedes volverte millonario en solo horas jaja.— el koopa simplemente se burla de ellos —2 horas consigues 9999 monedas para ser exactos.—desde las gradas Luigi menciona como si fuera nada y que es común Yoshi asiente.

—Jejeje y bueno llegue a la conclusión porque tener solo maquinas voladoras y un ejerció alado no basta si puedes tener un ejército de pelea en el aire, pero como conseguir pócimas de vuelo son costosas y además que el gusano de seda mágico está en peligro además de ser lindo decidimos conseguirlo de otra fuente para hacer trajes mágicos para probar jajaja.— explica su plan que suena extraña en papel y en práctica que no puede ser verdad —¿Esto no puede ser enserio? — ven hasta Bolo y Sora están de acuerdo cuestionando conmigo que esto es una broma.

—Jaja es hora de una prueba de campo ¡Koopa troopa ahora!— al hacer la orden empiezan formase en eso varias partes de tela empiezan a rodear el grupo e un brillo los koopas e Iggy ahara todos los koopas ahora vestidos de lentes y trajes de pilotos mientras que Iggy montados en carroza romana de tela … si lo que escucharon carrosa de tela con lo que parecía ser una especia de ser esférico encadenado que ladraba como en eso solo por los trajes empezaron a despegar —Soy Iggy Koopa, cuarto hijo, el genio loco del clan y sabrán que es hora de volar.— solo empieza a reírse mienta se eleva preparaba iniciar la pelea.

_Loco sorpresivo Iggy Koopa_

Iggy va embestir con la carroza que pura suerte esquiva el simplemente se ríe de todo es en eso alza su mano aparece sacar una hechizo de energía ver que lego dispara Sora bloque con facilidad, en instante Iggy comenzó a reírse como loco aprovechando ambos para atacarlo Bolo con la pistola dese la distancia y Sora directo a él con la llave con instinto extraño ser esférico que actúa como perro de tela se vuelve rojo empieza a perseguir y embestir a Sora para alejarlo del koopa loco, volviendo elevarse Iggy se recupera de los en eso empieza enojarse como paso las otras dos veces silva varios koopas voladores mágicos lo cubren extrañamente empieza hacer varias forma para evitar que se acerquen a su jefe, Iggy empieza juntar en su mano el mismo brillo en eso embulle de energía al koopa de enfrente y se lanza disparado a los dos logrando atacarles ahora entendiendo eso Sora y Bolo empiezan atacar a varios koopa que se rotaban algunos caían y un poco a Iggy en eso alza sus manos a los koopas voladores restantes empezaron a girar rápidamente en eso salen volando en no entienden porque miran arriba que una lluvia de koopas voladores caían empicada por fortuna iban a una dirección y golpeaban una parte adema que les permitía atacar un poco, por des fortuna venían en holeadas siendo dos más que cambiaran la dirección que caían ya. Ya dejando a sin koopas empiezan hacer lo mismo que antes Iggy aunque era más rápido esta ves permitiendo le atacar pero cuando volvieron aparecer los koopas voladores haciendo la protección más grande junto permitiendo que ataquen más y solo permitiendo atacar cuando hacían los giros, en un momento Sora ataca a Iggy nuevamente el ser esférico vuelve atacarlo esta vez decide bloquea al ser en eso empieza a girar Sora para que lo suelte lográndolo impactado de frenta un grupo de koopas voladores haciendo disparar a Iggy a la misma dirección que estaba ante donde Sora lo impactó un golpe certero en él, como las otras veces que le sucedió Iggy epieza a tener explosiones mientras que vario koopas salen disparado al cielo igual que ellos va Iggy sin señales hasta que ñas explosiones suceden con la distancia que están hacen que parezca fuegos artificiales.

Ya terminado con eso todos los koopas e Iggy caen nuevamente al piso y esta vez no parecen que se levantaran de nuevo —Jajajauch como ¿paso esto?— pregunta muy dolorida mente el koopa.

—¡Pues no pensante que caerías a tierra!—Bolo en reprenda le dice que nunca pensó en eso —Mi prueba fue a ¡estrellarse! jejaja… auch.— Iggy habla nuevamente ante de gemir de dolor y caer incociente —¡Espero sirva de lección Iggy!—Sora le regaña por todo lo que pasaron.

En eso dos koopas uno con una sirena roja mientra otro hacia sonidos de ambulancia con una camilla toman a Iggy y lo levantan para ponerlo en la camilla —Guau parece que esa batalla termino fue algo extraña pero increíble— Sky calmada y feliz que ha pasado ahora.

—Buen querida audiencia ya tenemos nuestro ganadores.— en eso ambos se voltean preguntándose en su mente ¿pero ni pasamos la línea de meta? —Porque no miran al dragóon.— su pregunta respondida siendo la voz de Rotps aun en su alias recuerdan en done pusieron el vehículo en eso ven que está al otro lado de la meta intacto ambos sorprendidos —Así es como nuestra colega mecánica Cherry dijo ustedes atravesaron la meta antes que se estrellaran la gran calamidad Con todo los equipos indispuestos IKacorazados y ya que no puede continuar los jueces decidieron junta la regla aplicada para esta final ganadores indiscutibles son. — Sky anunciado y empezando a notar la emoción mientras en el fondo ya los 2 koopa ya pusieron a Iggy en ella empezaban a irse luego vendrían a recoger a los demás después.

—¡Rrevenge!— Sky sin aguantar la felicidad grita seguido del público que le aplaude a los campeones solo único que podían hacer además de gritar de emoción solo sonreían y saluden.

Mientras ya en los pasillo vacíos del estadio se escucha los gritos de vitoreó del público se veían a tres personas que salían ya que querían salir sin tener gente que los empuje siendo un grupo de jóvenes dos ellos son chicas ambas usando la misma ropa siendo un uniforme escolar camisas blancas de manga corta corbata azul, mini falda azul a cuadros, calcetines azul oscuro hasta las rodillas y zapatos de cuero o mocasines negros, una de ellas es ligeramente bronceada, ojos verdes, cabello castaño claro con un peinado curioso con un gran rizo en la parte posterior de la cabeza más dos a cada lado y llevaba una pulsera de cuero café en su brazo derecho junto a ella es Kairi que solo enrollada sus mangas de su uniforme.

* * *

—Eso fue genial Selphie.— Kairi dice felizmente a la chica que ahora vemos es Selphie algo más mayor después del último año viendo la carrera y feliz por —Si gracias por llevarme este lugar tenías razón Kairi.— Selphie le contesta feliz de ver algo más que solo su hogar —Si ustedes no estaban atrapados en el baño— les contesta algo molesto ven aun cierto koopa muy pequeño siendo Bowser Jr. quien como dijo estuvo atrapado en el baño y no pudo ver la competencia.

—No te preocupes tal vez tengas suerte la próxima vez.— Kairi habla calmada mente que le ayuda estar mejor a Bowser jr. —Bueno es pero crees que algún momento podremos regresar a casa para me cambie.— Selphie les menciona ya algo cansada de usar el uniforme de la escuela —Si pero por ahora será mejor estar en movimiento vi esas cosas de nuevo.— Bowser Jr. le responde pero por ahora no podía acercase a la isla por ahora mientras saca un tubo verde que luego se expande para que puedan pasar Bowser Jr. salta primero seguido de Selphie y Kairi antes de desaparecer.

Si pregunta porque el octavo hijo del rey Koopa y la doncella de la luz junto su amiga están en el estadio esa es otra historia que se contara en otra ocasión.

* * *

**¡Has desbloqueado la gran aventura de Kairi y Bowser Jr.!**

* * *

**Bien tarde algo pero quería algo más que solo saltarme a la subida, bueno me puse inspirado así que decidí poner además gracias que half genie hero es algo ambiguo sin obviamente por las transformaciones podrían ponerse antes o entre el juego de pirate couse, espero que lo hayan disfrutado además de que puse varias referencias aquí y si decidí inspirado en los remakes de Mario y Luigi gracias.**


	6. Capitulo 2 parte 3: Avalancha

**_Bueno espere que esta vez pensé que sería más rápido, pero he tenido muchas interrupciones pero logre espero que le guste._**

* * *

**_Una maldición, el chico y la medio genio parte 3: problemas y avalancha._**

* * *

Ya después de la celebración y los vítores del torneo de pilotwings además de buscar a Twitch y Vinegar regresaron Bolo y el trio al campamento, ya quienes con la dúo aéreo estaban con vendajes con mirada de pena mientras la capitana las miraba con ira o más como si hubieran traicionado su confianza.

—Díganme una buena razón que no debería separarlas y enviarlas a los bordes del reino.— les contestaba con calma de furia o iracunda se sentía les dijo ellas simplemente miran en suelo —Nos llamaron como mecánicos para asegurar que estaba bien todo.— Twicht empieza a contar lo que sucedió —Cuando vimos la telas creíamos que era otro grupo de comerciantes querían soñar en grande, hasta que vimos que eran mágicas ni recordamos nada después de allí, solo cuando estuvimos esperando en esa roca en mas es donde regresamos en si.— Vinegar continua donde quedo Twitch —Solo con esto en nuestras cabezas.— ellas mostraron unos cascos verdes con picos, los bordes hacen parecer unos caparazones más una marca de una criatura en ella, la capitana los agarra para verlos mejor.

—Sabes que jamás haríamos algo así sin razón, después de todo nos ayudaste mucho.— Vinegar dice triste mientras trata de mantener la calma su superior que solo las mira y piensa en algo.

Afuera esperando a la capitana ellos esperan sus resultados de las pruebas al mismo tiempo se esperan que no les pasara algo a esas dúo de chicas en respuesta sale la capitana se veía a ambas chicas abrazándose y llorando pero no llorando de tristeza sino de felicidad—Si preguntan de sus compañeros Twitch y Vinegar, descuiden no será nada grave eso si serán castigadas por esa tontería además de no avisar.— eso dio un respiro a los cuatro y los relajo —Bueno regresando a lo importante, han hecho es exactamente lo que necesito de ustedes, aun así estén atentos y tomen esto cómo agradecimiento.— ella saca de su abrigo un especie de pócima azul en forma de nubes dentro con brillo se lo da a Sora quien por ahora decidió guardarla para después —Bueno eso lo sabía.— Sora responde relajado por eso mientras pone las manos en su cabeza mientras Luigi y Yoshi asienten.

—Capitana…— Bolo con nervio queriendo saber su opinión —Supongo que haz echo un poco de progresó….— capitana formalmente le dice simplemente para ella fue su desempeño —¡No hizo poco, fue mucho!—Luigi sorprendido por la respuesta como los demás.

—No tiene razón capitana.— Bolo apenada por cómo ha estado haciendo era muy poco mientras que Sora y los demás haciendo todo el trabajo —¡Por favor deme una prueba más esta ves mostrare la persona fuerte de acción seré hoy!— ella le pide aunque pareciera una súplica que haría para demostrar su valía —Puedo darte una oportunidad más.— capitana pensando en algo viniendo una idea.

—Véanme mañana al amanecer para a donde partirán, recuerden será una prueba, pero aun así es una misión importante. ¡Quedo claro!— capitana dice que tiene en mente y dándolo ultimo como orden —¡Si señora!— todos unisonó dicen firmes mientras se marchan a descansar.

* * *

Ya en la mañana en el amanecer el grupo empezaba a caminar en eso sale Centella —Así que somos el equipo de avanzada.— Centella molesta ve a Sora mientras camina—Bueno supongo que no le quedo más que hacer además debemos ver si el caminó es seguro también de eliminar obstrucciones que podamos hallar.—Sora dice tratando de calmarla —Oye creen que haya sido el barón— Bolo dice pensativa

—No según fue antes como un día antes apareceríamos, además que en realidad como están los bloqueos por lo visto fueron un accidente.—Luigi le explica a Bolo —Bueno supongo que si vamos a estar arriba al menos necesitamos comida.— Centella comenta sabiendo que talvez seria largo el camino —Y miren allí.— dice señalando al trio ven el amiihorno

El grupo se hacer mientras Bolo no entendía que era según lo explicado es una cocina mágica el monitor se enciende esta vez era Olette quien contestaba quien miraba a otra parte —Hola que pedido puedo hacer.— ella habla formalmente como si ya sabía decir automáticamente —Hola Olette.— Sora simplemente saluda haciendo que se dé cuenta —O Sora mamá me explico si necesitan algo puedo ayudarlos aunque mi fuerte son los postres.— Olette le dice algo sorprendida por el susto.

Sora saca algo que encontró en un cofre lo pone en la maquina lo teles transporta ahora Olette toma la hoja para revisar —Creo que puedo hacer esto aunque eso sí tenemos que cobrarte.— ella le explica ahora mostrando la cantidad y él pone el dinero para pagar, en eso se escucha vario huevos rompiéndose, el sonido de una batidora y seguido de explosiones del horno al igual que su mama taraba la misma canción —Bien esta echo.— feliz comenta se abre la puerta apareciendo un postre que es un pastel de helado con cerezas y dos cucharas en el —Le llamo pastel unión fusión.— explica con alegría por su trabajo ellos le agradecen antes de continuar.

Un rato después del grupo despejar las rocas y los Descorazonados ven a cierto grupo de chicas conocias trayendo con ellas mochilas grandes, —Baya no son tan malo como pensé.— Twitch viendo todo el camino despejado —¡Raros entre los raros!— Vinegar le vitorea al grupo por el trabajo echo —¡Gracias!— Bolo les agradece

—Ha hola a las tres bueno Twitch y Vinegar al menos no las expulsaron.— Sora relajado por ellas —O los enviaran a un lugar bien frio y alejado.— Luigi agrega —(O llevados a un calabozo abandonado.)— Yoshi termina

—Si también eso pensamos por fortuna aún seguimos aquí aunque ahora solo seamos solo que inspecciona y trae las cosas.—Twitch triste le contesta —Oye ahora que recuero ustedes dos y varios eran del antiguo ejército, supongo que un grupo de Koopas locos obligar usa un casco hipnótico y hacerles trabajar para ellos no fue muy bonito para ella.— Bolo menciona viendo cómo se lleva con ellas.

—Le agradecemos mucho ya que nos ayudó abrir los ojos.— Vinegar sonríe algo nostálgica por eso —Aunque no lo parezca, hace tiempo ambas éramos viajeras amantes de la locura y busca problemas, buscando lugar donde encajar y encontramos por casualidad ejército del barón rápidamente nos convertimos en las mecánicas y probadores de armas de todos, aun así en esos logros aun no encajamos ni siquiera con los raros y eso es decir mucho.— ella sigue hablando mientras recuerda sus inicios.

—Hasta que conocimos a la Capitana.— Twitch continua mientras piensa como conocieron a la capitana —De alguna manera vio algo en nosotros convenció a Ammo, nos envió a su división y de allí llevo una cosa a la otra.— dice sonriendo mencionando como conocieron a ella —Siempre fue tratada como una madre para su unidad, pero a nosotros llego a tal punto que ser una segunda madre para nosotras.— Vinegar nuevamente toma la palabra.

—Pero hasta ella tenía sus límite, había cosas que no soportaba del barón.— Vinegar habla pensando en los momentos extraños —Como aquella vez compro una torre de batalla que estaba en el desierto y solo tuno un único cliente tenía razón fue un gasto incensario.— comenta mientras Bolo tiene una cara de molestia dando de entender que torre se refería —O la ves que tuvo la idea de hacer una flota área usando tela de alfombras mágicas, por fortuna la capitana logro detenerlo además que era muy tonto era una arma de doble filo.— Twitch menciona algo en burla

—Si quien es tan loco para hacer algo como esto.— Luigi dice sarcásticamente eso.

—Pero lo que ya no soporto fue cuando un idiota vendió, su pueblo por unos míseros chocolates, no eran chocolates dulces eran solo los amargos y añejos si sabiendo que como se maneja el tratados de trueque tiene ser devuelto el mismo o un objeto de igual o mayor precio.— Twitch molesta cuando sucedió eso hasta ella le sonó tonto—No quiero decir nada ni rumorar, pero creo el mensajero jamás espero quien pidió el cambio no se comiera la moneda de trueque.— Bolo tímidamente dice rápido eso —Sea como sea cuando produjo el ataque y empezó hacer sus planes finalmente ya no soportar más de sus cosas así que se renunció, obviamente los leales de ella se fueron con ella, aun nosotros 2 no nos decidimos hasta que fue lo que vimos.— Twitch nueva mente continua sin importar lo que dijo Bolo.

—Que fue eso.— Sora curioso les pregunta —La locura.— Vinegar solo dice esa palabra con temor —Pensado e interpreto mal las palabras de la capitana pensó que era mejor que tela con proporciones mágicas ir a la fuente, una fuente de magia oscura o mejor dicho una maldición.—

—Supongo que ya tienen la idea nos fuimos, encontramos a la capitana, le contamos que paso y estamos aquí.— Twitch algo triste les dice que fue lo último que hicieron antes de unirse —Sabemos que está molesta con nosotras, pero le agradecemos todo a la capitana Harmony Highheel, haremos lo posible en recuperar su confianza.— Vinegar con confianza les explica que harían —Bueno no quiero interrumpir el momento, pero tenemos que preparar las bases antes de pasar a traer lo demás.— Holly ella explica algo que hace las otra dos vuelvan con determinación y empiezan a continuar su camino.

Ya solos tenían que esperar a la ahora nombrada la capitana Harmony Highheel —La capitana…— Bolo pensando en voz alta aunque parecía algo triste —Es más un honorifico que otra cosa— capitana les dice haciendo sorprendía al grupo —¡Capitana!— Sora sorprendido al ver ella con varios del ejército en frente de ella se acerca algo a ellos.

—(¡Yoshi opina que Bolo hizo bien!)—Yoshi feliz le dice a —Puedes apostarlo!— Luigi asegurando también ella solo suspira de queja —Bien dejare que se una la tropa— ella finalmente acepta haciendo sonreír al trio.

—Aun no estoy convencida de tengas lo que necesitas para ser digno— exlla dice dudando de eso haciendo cambiar su rostro —¿¡Porque no!?—Sora sorprendido y molesto por lo dicho —Está bien Sora encontrare la forma de que soy capaz, solo denme la oportunidad— Bolo interrumpe decidía y logrando calmarlo.

—Ese es el espíritu Bolo— capitana Harmony acepta eso —¡Si señor!—bolo dice y hace un gesto el grupo le siga.

El grupo se quedó mirando la vista era relajante tener esos momentos, en eso ven a Vinegar, Twitch y Holly bajando suponen para traer lo demás —No sé qué hiciste Bolo pero ella está muy feliz bien echo— Vinegar le dice a Bolo algo sorprendida por eso —Gracias— Bolo agradecida sonriendo por eso ellas vuelvan su camino.

* * *

Un rato después ya el punto de avanzada listo y armado algo retirados de los demas el grupo y Rottytops hablan —¡De acurdo Bolo, logre hablar con Risky y podría ser nuestra oportunidad!— Rotty orgullosa el plan qué tiene en su cabeza no muerta —Como veo la sombra de tu antiguo ser y lo eso es recuperando tus poderes— les explica ansiosa por eso —¿¡Mis poderes!?— Bolo sorprendido de la respuesta.

—¡Y como aremos eso!— Sora le dice interrumpiéndola —Además que el barón creo que tenemos que decir a la capitana de la idea — comenta hasta incluso si querían hacer algo tenían que pedir permiso —Él tiene razón debemos decirle— Bolo razona eso y empiezan a caminar.

—¡Aaalto alto alto alto ALTO!— Rotps les grita y se pone de frente —Esperen un segundo ¿y ahora porque estamos aquí?— les recuerda porque estaban con ella —Para que la capitana vea el talento de Shan… quiero decir Bolo y recupere las escrituras de su pueblo.— les dice seria por qué están hacendó esto.

—Entonces vamos a recuperar los poderes de Bolo primero y luego vamos a detener al barón Ammo nosotros mismos, si tenemos suerte ¡será acabado de una vez por todas! Aunque ni tengamos pista de ello haremos que vea estrellitas.— Ropts recupera su alegría —¡La capitana tendrá que notar a mi amiga!—emocionada le abraza con sus manos en el hombro a bolo quien solo suspira por eso —Bien hagamos esto.— molesta sabiendo que ella insistirá por eso.

—Vamos ayudar.— Sora dice a ellas dos —¡Ya hablamos el mismo idioma!— felizmente que pensaban igual —¡Más adelante hay una vieja fábrica abandonada!— les dice señalando a algo retirado don estaba un hueco en el suelo, sin más empiezan a ir.

Ya un rato dentro de la fábrica abandonada, bien mejor dicho era abandonada ya que alguien se había tomado el lugar ya que estaba limpio el lugar y arreglando la maquinaria, además Bolo visito este lugar una vez y no siente nada de frio no le gusta lugares fríos, Rotty comenta que para mantenerse caliente come chiles picantes para evitar el frio, además que logre un efecto secundario hace que su cabeza estalle en fuego cada vez impacta el suelo pregunta si quieren una demostración obviamente dijeron que no, en eso notan que han llegado al final de la fábrica —Fin del camino.—Sora al ver el lugar —Parece que no hay nadie…— Luigi dice mirando el lugar —¡Estás loco mira bien!— Rottytops molesta dice y se va alguna parte aver que encontraba.

—Bueno— Luigi con calma habla antes dejar a los demás —(¡Luigi espere a Yoshi!)— Yoshi le grita para seguirlo Sora se volta —¡Oigan, esperen!—les grita para que paren.

Pero no lo escuchan y continúan caminado en eso empieza a temblar el lugar —¿Que que pasa?—Bolo nerviosa pregunta que está pasando en eso cae una reja de metal enfrente del dúo verde —¡Sora Bolo!—Yoshi y Luigi gritan preocupados al mismo tiempo mientras tratan de abrir la reja.

En eso aparecieron los enemigos, uno de ellos sale de la tierra siendo un topo no un topo cualquiera era más grande que uno normal y de color café.

_Topo secuaces perseguidores Topo monti_

Junto a ellos quienes salían de algún lugar eran unas criaturas algo bajas vistiendo una especie de túnica rojas, zapatos azules y llevando una máscara blanca sin expresión alguna.

_Peligrosos enmascarados… a veces Shy guy _

Dejando a Sora y bolo para luchar solos contra ellos, los topos algunos saltaron de sorpresa y empezaron a perseguir a los dos mientras que algunos se metían en agujero y sacaba una piedra se las lanzaba. Mientras que los rojo algunos usaban resortera para atacarlos a distancia, los secanos saltaban a ellos de una forma teatral mientras algunos simple caminaban sin razón aparente… es enserio solo caminan alrededor no más.

Por instinto Sora y Bolo saltaron sobre los que les perseguía atacarlos así dañarlos haciendo que vuelvan bajo tierra y se alejen un poco, aprovechando los dos para atacar Sora usando la cadena del reino mientras Bolo ataca en la distancia con la pistola haciendo que los topos desaparezcan en una nube de humo, ahora de encargarse de los enmascarados en eso se le vino una idea a Bolo, llama su atención Sora le dice que recuerda lo que dijo Rotty con el fuego viniendo una idea a él se acerca un poco a uno de ellos usa la magia de fuego en el haciendo que este en llamas, provocando que corra a su al rededor mientras grita en una voz muy calmada que está en fuego y que alguien lo ayude, en eso choca con algunos otros enmascarado haciendo que estén en llamas también provocando una reacción en cadena, cuando ya deja estar en llamas ahora sus túnicas junto su máscaras llenas de carbón por el fuego caen inconscientes provocando también desaparecer.

Sora se acerca a Bolo —¡Buena pelea Bolo, eso fue increíble!— feliz agradece a Bolo por la idea y ayudarlo, la reja vuelve a levantarse permitiendo a Luigi y Yoshi vuelvan la ellos —(¿Yoshi pregunta si están bien?)— preocupado si fueron heridos.

—Si gracias a Bolo—Sora les dice que no tiene que preocuparse —¡Miren que encontré!— escuchan un grito ven aparecer a Ropts cubierta de hollín dando entender que peleo uso lo que les dijo, además que unos Shy guys corrían en llamas de una puerta que salía humo, ella saca una lámpara de genio dorada —Una lámpara vieja.— Luigi sin emoción le dice con una mirada de en serio, pero la cara de Bolo esta sorprendida por eso.

—Esa es la misma lámpara que absorbió mis poderes.— ella sorprendida toma la lámpara para ver mientras el trio la mira preocupados y asombrados por eso —¿Cree que le pueda devolver sus poderes?— cuestiona si podrá —Solo ha una manera de averiguarlo—dice Rotty con emoción mientras quita la parte de arriba de la lámpara.

En eso empieza salir una nube azulada e ella que se elevaba al techo, en eso por instinto ni sabía porque pero Bolo empezó a bailar haciendo que la nube azul empezara ir en ella mientras se elevaba girando mientras un brillo, en ella salían de ella ya dejando de brillar y bajando al piso —Te sientes diferente—Sora angustiado le pregunta, Bolo se mira para saber eso y por ahora no se siente diferente supone es de reacción lenta.

—Bueno vamos a reportar a capitana—Rotty interrumpe para cambiar el tema todos la miran —No sé si haya funcionado esto y dudo si esas cosas servían al barón.— Bolo le dice que el plan no le resulto como quería —¡Enserio eso se ve antiguo, además eso fue del pasado!— Rottytops le dice con emoción —¡Vamos a decirle que venciste a cientos de esas cosas, en una tormentosa cueva, y como Bolo los venció casi a cada uno!— le explica con felicidad y empiezan a irse. Sora mira el suelo y ve una insignia con una imagen parece de una flecha que parece ir rápido con el nombre Desliz Rápido le sigue a los demás, sin que lo noten el Montaraz Guerrero sale de escondite y los ve irse.

* * *

Después que Centella le dijera que son las insignia como usarlas, ya habían regresando al punto de avanzada, pero ven que todo está quemado vario de los soldados heridos algunos con vendaje otro solo cansados Sora solo miraba con molestia viendo lo que ocurrió.

Bolo se adelanta y ve a la capitana que trata de mantenerse en pie —¡Capitana!— grita al ver al capitán ella junto a Sora van a verla ella solo gemía —¡No se esfuerce demasiado señora!— Sora le pedía que no intentara forzarse a levantarse —Descuida es solo un rasguño— le dice ante que callera al piso

—¡Capitana el enemigo! ¿A dónde fue?— Bolo le pregunta queriendo saber que le paso dando entender que no estaban presentes —El enemigo no fue ellos sino alguien— les responde que no fue hasi —Entonces quien fue— curiosos quieren saber.

Les responde señalando a frente de ellos y ven a Rsiky inconsciente amarrada y venada dejando al grupo que paso allí —Quien diría que capturaríamos a la pirata Risky Boots en una tienda.— Vinega en ese momento apareció —Sin incluir la persecución, mucha antorchas y la cena de hoy— Twich le contesta mientras ven a Holly llorando por la comida qumada en el piso mientras la chica chef tocaba en una gaita una canción fúnebre ellas dos simplemente le daban palmadas para este tranquila

—Pero como logro entrar.— pregunta Holly triste aun con lágrimas a una chica vampiro que tenía el nombre de Reachel que pasaba—Si tienen razón es un misterio.— ella respondiéndole esa pregunta con otra pregunta algo sarcástica.

—Capitana— Vinegar le habla formalmente habiendo se acerca a ella —Vi por el otro lado el barón y ejercito van subiendo la cima por el otro lado— le dice recordando lo que informa antes que pasa esto —¡Tenemos que detenerlo!— Bolo con determinación en su voz lo que tienen que hacer ahora despues tenían que ver lo de Risky y trtar de sacarla de allí.

—(Yoshi piensa que fue nuestra culpa.)— Yoshi expresa algo culpable por todo eso —¿Por cierto quien le tocaba la vigilancia del almacén hoy?— en eso el Orco pregunta en respuesta miran con el ceño fruncido a al grupo sabido lo que paso realmente —Creo si fue algo nuestra culpa.— Luigi dice molesto que todos lo vean con algo de lastima.

Rotty sale algo de escondite con una mirada—Mejor dicho MI culpa— susurra en culpabilidad que esto haya pasado —¡No te culpes por el estómago de Risky Rotps, junto el barón y los descorazonados no nuestra!— Sora le dice que no se preocupe por eso Sora mira alrededor con molestia mira todos tenían la misma idea.

Se inclina para ver a su cara —Capitana si busca a los heridos, considere esto como nuestro castigo que enfrentar y nos haremos cargo— le explica su idea haze que ella se ponga en frio mientras se levanta y el grupo le sigue antes que cualquiera pudiera hacer algo.

Ya arriba donde todo era nieve se veía y las puntas de la montaña en eso ven algo era el barón Ammo encima de un tanque de color azul con una tumba estaba detrás del tanque, con un una esfera de cristal con lo que parecía algo morado oscuro y en los pensamientos de Sora se pregunta si eso eran un metal slug mientras, entra al tanque en eso varios Hélices Sorpresivas junto a uno soldados vestido igual que el con casco y abrigo azul también, salvo por que llevaban lente rojos para evitar el viento y llevando un arma no sabría decir si en una carabina o una metralleta, pero tenía una cuchilla en ella para atacar a corta distancia.

_Soldado razo al ataque Soldado Ammotinado_

Sorprendiendo al grupo preparándose para atacar —¡Ataquen! — grita haciendo que su gente y los Descorazonados se movilicen para que ataquen a ellos el grupo solo esperando que puedan hacer su movimiento.

En algún momento Sora se separó de los demás, rodeado de soldados y Descorazonados o solo estaba tan concentrado que no noto a sus compañeros, por ahora para él fue sencillo en las Helices logro como enfrentarlas y al parecer los soldados solo se acercaban para atacarlo con la cuchilla o les lanzaba dinamita, cree que él nunca les enseño como usarlas realmente.

Ya un rato aparece un nuevo tipo de Descorazonado que en sí parece una torre, parte de arriba tiene cuatro pico cada lado de metal unos junto tres abajo de él, de color azul todo con detalle de rojo el símbolo en el centro dentro un diamante en dorado, una antena torcida encima de él y su cabeza debajo del símbolo.

_**Influidle eléctrico Torre Boltiaica**_

En eso otro dos aparecieron junto a él uno empezó a girar su cuerpo como martillo para atacar Sor apena logra esquiva y empieza atacar su único punto débil la cabeza y al parecer no le gusto esto a la Torre así que se prepara para tacar con la cabeza literalmente mientras otro tratan acercarse para atacarlo, en eso aparecen sus compañeros Yoshi usa su lengua y empieza a girar usando la torre atacando y a los soldados y otros descorazonados antes de soltarla y fuera vencida, Luigi usa toda la potencia de su aspiradora para succionar a la Helices y luego expulsarlas como un gran bola de boliche en dirección de algunos soldados en formación de un triángulo provocando que choque y extrañamente haciendo el sonido de los bolos chocando en el adema cree que Luigi se daño algo la máquina, en eso Bolo usaba el cañón en el aire para atacaren el cielo hasta que paro y ella callo en la nieve.

Ya despejado de enemigo ve que varios miembros del ejército de la capitana estaban alrededor entre los que notaba Holly sostiene Ariel mientras ella usa su hechizos para atacar, la chef usando su sartén con una cantidad de soldados de Ammo, mientras la chica vampiro Reachel que tiene una bola con picos en sus manos mientras Twitch y Vinegar usan su propio armamento para atacar y el orco que leía su libro de nuevo sentado en un Soldado era increíble y extraño.

Pero saben que está mal ya que no podía ser todo el ejército en eso ven al barón aún muy calmado teniendo una sonrisa que él va ganar ven que aparecen más soldados y Descorazonados hasta donde se podía ver todos estaban preocupados sabían que eran una pequeña compañía comparado con ellos.

En eso bien una idea a Twitch —Aléjense— les ordena mientras saca lo que era un cohete gigante de quien sabe dónde, mientras eso sucedía el barón dio la orden y se mete en el cañón para atacarlos van de bajada para acabar con ellos siguiéndolo sus soldados y los Descorazonados se preguntan porque no usa el cañón del tanque quería usarlo hasta bien cerca de ellos, volviendo al grupo Twitch se preparaba para atacar —Es nuestra oportunidad recuperar su confianza.— Vinegar asegura que con el cohete apuntando a su líder acabaría con todo esto.

Bolo pensó que perder su líder posiblemente no los pararía en eso vio el reflejo en el metal que de la aspiradora en la espalda de Luigi y tiene una idea, empuja a Twitch con una fuerza increíble toma el cohete subiendo a la cima mientras los demás decían que para hasta un punto donde se acercaba el tanque, en eso Rotty quien había logrado alcanzar ataba de ayudarlo de alguna manera intento usar la pistola para encenderlo, pero se había logrado mojar por la nieve y no encendía además no estaba tan loca para usar el cañón en eso ve a Rottytops —Perdón por eso— se disculpa le agarra su cabes y la golpea en el suelo, como ella dijo estalla en fuego su cabeza se atoro en el cohete y salió volando pero no era el tanque como pensó Rotty —¡fallaste como fallaste estaba cerca de ti!.— le grita mientras su voz se alejaba hacia montaña mientras sonreía y empezaba alejarse. la avalancha había logrado baja mientras cubría todo su paso.

* * *

El tanque era indomable pero él era nada comparado con la fuerza de la naturaleza —¡Noo ni siquiera he salido mucho ahoraaaaaaaaa si soy el malo aquiiiiiiiii!— el Barón Ammo gritaba mientras decía e inútilmente luchaba con la avalancha y caía un precipicio cercano. Mientras eso sucedía extrañamente Bolo empezó a sentir algo dentro de ella por instinto se transformó en una harpía empezaba a volar vio algo que no espero la capitán al parecer también había entrado a la pelea y quedo atrapado en la avalancha —¡Capitana!— desciende y la rescata hasta ahora se dio cuenta de su forma y estaba feliz ella recupero su magia, ella volvió hacer la medio genio.

* * *

Unos segundo ante mientras caía la avalancha todos veían lo que pasaba en sus ojo se dieron cuenta del plan de bolo todo parado sin nada que decir —¡Corran por sus vidas!— eso que reaccionaran y todos corrieran Yoshi sube a Sora, Luigi e increíblemente de alguna manera logro tomar el cuerpo de Ropts en su espalda, empezó a correr sabía que no llegaría con los demás entonces vio una entrada cueva instantáneamente usa su lengua para llegar a ella justo a tiempo mientras solo se ve blanco.

Dentro de ella algo ya relajado y recuperando el aliento —Gracias Yoshi— Sora le agradece seguido de un pulgar arriba del cuerpo de Rotty tops le devuelve gesto Yoshi lamiéndolo, un poco más relajado miran donde están —¿Dónde estamos?— Luigi le pregunta al ver y no podrían volver por donde entraron obviamente —creo que una cueva y una muy larga— Sora viendo el lugar tendrían que buscar otra salida después de todo se escuchaba el aire.

* * *

_**Un anécdota mío cuando vi la escena en el juego de todo quemado no sentí lo mismo cuando sucedió en la película, no sé porque paro así lo sentí además que parece un campamento o un punto de avanzada allí, gracias y tengan felices fiestas.**_


	7. Capitulo 2 parte 4: Legado

_**Hola feliz año nuevo espero les guste el parte final de reino Sequind seguir con el siguiente mundo bueno continuemos.**_

* * *

_**Una maldición, el chico y la medio genio parte 4: salvación y legado**_

* * *

Dentro de la cueva que tenían que seguir el camino Yoshi adelante para oír el viento seguido de Sora y a regaña dientes al final Luigi con una mano llevando el cuerpo de Rotps de alguna manera molesto de alguna manera hablaba mucho sin cuerpo, mientras caminaban en la cueva veían que alguien ya la había usado reciente, las luces, no sentía frio, no había arañas además de evidencia de comida chatarra.

Pronto ven lo que parece un ser e gelatina rosa muy tierno el trio incluido el cuerpo de Rottytops suspiraran por la ternura Luigi se acerca para abrazar en ese instante empezó a crecer e intentar comerse al plomero gracias a su capacidad de correr sale disparado, en aquel instante la gelatina se convierte en una chica y pareciera dar ilusión usas un vestido elegante y manga larga con una cara que disfrutara eso.

_Siempre hambrienta Limo belleza_

Seguido de un murciélago que se transforma en una chica tez pálido verdoso que usa lo que parecía un traje de baño completo, botas cortas con lo que eran medias largas, guantes grueso que llegaban hasta los codos hombreras con picos y un casco con alas se diría que es una vampiro si no fuera por la cola en forma de lanza.

_Belleza engañosa Vampiresa_

Y en el techo llega una araña gigante hasta que se levanta y es una chica araña si no fuera que era pálida, manos de huesos con lo que cubre sus palmas como si fuera manga largas, lo que parecía una tela era un biquini, ojos azules en su cabeza, ojos extra morado, una imagen de una calavera en su abdomen, las piernas de huesos la forma al final eran tan filosas como una hoz y una mirada peligrosa.

_Peligrosamente no muerta Aracne Secos_

A todos solo les vino un pensamiento, como terminaban siempre en esto y porque este mundo hace parecer a los monstruos femeninos como chicas lindas, las tres atacan de inmediato mientras el trio protegía el cuerpo de Rotty.

En eso empieza atacar la vampiresa con unas esferas de metal con picos como Reachel que logran esquivar, pero esas no volvían y creaban otras, la limo se acercaba para intentar de nuevo lo que había hecho anteriormente, la Aracne empezó a escalar la paredes mitras escupía acido a Luigi usaba la aspiradora para repeler ataque aunque ende ves de usar la reversa para evitarlo la succiono seguro le aria daño, la Limo volvió a usar su forma tratando a cercarse al cuerpo de Rotty quien se movía lejos de la pelea Yoshi vio agarro en su lengua para mantenerla lejos del peligro, fue sencillo de vencer a la limo y la chica vampiro, ahora de encargarse de la aracne Sora intento atacarle pero uso sus patas delanteras para cubrirse aprovecho para atacar en instantes, logrando dañarlo ando entender al trio atacarían haciendo un plan rápido Yoshi salta antes de ser contra atacar con sus piernas mientras Sora lo ataca por detrás seguidamente antes que caiga y desaparezca en una nube felices mientras que el cuerpo de Rotty saltaba de felicidad.

Ya más avanzados ve un lugar con más luz creyendo es la salida entra lo que parecía un coliseo recién echo —Que hace un coliseo aquí.— Sora pregunta en eso la entrada se cierra y ven que pronto se llena el lugar de sirenas, nagas, arqueras, limos, vampiresas, Koopas, topos, shy guys en las estradas aplaudiendo no entendían eso hasta que ven que sin contar los koopas los topos y los shy guys ellos tenía colores verdes y rojo en la ropa eran de entender que encontraron una fortaleza koopa ven algo se acercaba era un koopa con lentes en una escoba usando una túnica Azul y un gorro caído del mimo color.

—¿Kamek?—Luigi sorprendió de ver al mago koopa —Ha ola bigotón de verde y dinosaurio molesto.— el mago koopa les responde mientras le insulta al mismo tiempo —¿Quién es Kamek?— Sora le pregunta a los dos mientras el cuerpo de ropts levanta un cartel con el icono de interrogación.

—Yo kamek la mano derecha del antiguo rey Bowser su fiel general cuide del cuándo era un niño.— les dice con orgullo mientras pone una pose de impresión —(Yoshi Pensaba que la otra era su mano derecha.)— Yoshi casi susurrando les dice a los otros —¡NO METAS ELLA A AQUÍ!— cono si les escuchara les grita pro eso mientras alzaba su mano que la agitaba sin parar.

En eso se calma —Bueno es hora que el Show comience.— dice mientras recuperaba la compostura —Montaraz ven aquí.— Kamek le ordena alguien en la que era un palco salta siendo el Montaraz Guerrero, el grupo sonrió de que esto seria sencillo.

En eso Kamek sale volando pero regresa y se vuelve air mientras en su mano sostiene era una varita saliendo como una especie de cortina que hace brillar al Montaraz —Bien Mulan puedes atacar con todo.— en eso lar armadura cae revelando que el centauro era una hembra con una camisa larga de artes marciales violeta, con adornos amarillos, cabello algo largo purpura tiene una espada en llamas dando entender la armadura era una ilusión y era estorbosa solo vino un pensamiento al trio —Eso no me lo espere. — en voz alta.

_Tribu Koopa Montaras Honrosa Mulan Fa_

Montaraz honrosa se preparó para atacar, nadie se movió o esperaban que uno iniciara el ataque mientras en el fondo Rotty levanta un cartel que dice _cuando inician _Luigi simplemente estornuda sacando un rayo de la electricidad tomando como primer movimiento la Montaraz se lanza al ataque Sora apenas bloqueando la montaraz sea aleja para tener distancia Sora intento atacarla ahora inmediatamente bloqueando el ataque, ambos avanzan y chocan las espada no se sabría si quien ataca y quien bloquean ambos se empujaban para volver atacar antes que la Descorazonado logra ganar el forcégeo empujándolo, mantuvieron algo retirados Luigi lanza hechizos de rayo para atacar, pero esquiva con facilidad mientras Yoshi lanza sus huevos pero las destruye como si fuera papel o simplemente la esquivaba, el cuerpo de Rotty lo único que podía hacer es apoyarlos como porrista aunque ella realmente bailaba, en eso la Montarazas salta en el aire luego usar la fuerza para hacer daño de la caída con la espada provocando llamas al chocar el piso viniendo que podrían únicamente atacarla cuando este descubierta, viendo eso les viene una idea a Sora trata tomar distancia de ella en eso se avienta con todo lo que puede y el también hace lo mismo que ella para dar un estocada como en esos duelos de vaqueros antiguos en eso la espada de la Montaraz cayo clavada del piso y cae la Montaraz celebrando el grupo se levanta dando victoria al trio la reja de la entrada de atrás tanto que se escucha de sea abre en otra parte en eso la Montaraz horada se levanta salta toma su espada y se va, en eso aparece un cofre grande enfrente de ellos, Sora se pregunta por qué cuando se enfrentan enemigos porque siempre dejan algo, pero no le tomo importancia abre el cofre y ve que es un fragmento de una tableta de roca.

—Oye se ve como la mitad que nos dio Botrick en la estación.— Luigi dice se acerca Sora asiente y también otro cofre rojo y más cuidado lo toma también, van hacia la salida lo bueno encontraron la salía lo malo es que tiene que subir por una pared muy larga, ellos solo suspiraron iba ser una larga escalada. Ya un rato después salen de la cueva por cansados dé la escalada viendo que ya empezó anochecer mientras Sora jala una cuerda del cuerpo de Rotps para subirla, mientras que Luigi y Yoshi cansados en el piso cubierto de nieve —Bueno al fin salimos de allí.— Luigi cansamente relajado les dice ya el cuerpo de Ropts fuera empezaron a buscar al grupo y ven lo que era humo van hacia haya.

* * *

Ya de noche ve la luz de la fogata siendo que era únicamente Bolo sosteniendo la cabeza de Rotty inmediata mente van hacia halla para saber que sucede, pero cuando llegan ven que ella está triste su cara mostraba arremetimiento tristeza y decepción, preguntándose qué sucedió.

—La capitana Harmony— ella simplemente les dice sorprendiendo eso y pasando su cabeza porque los dejaron acaso creyeron que cayeron por la avalancha —Descubrió que escape de mi castigo, que también trabaje con Risky Boots.— les responde eso como si nada —¿Sabes cuál es castigo por eso sería más serio que simplemente perder un puesto y tus medios de protección para mi es mi cabello?— les pregunta mientras toca su pelo no falta decir que fue la idea que tenían el trio y el cuerpo de Rotty.

—Pero me perdono la vida por salvar la suya.— con tristeza les dice aun sorprendida por eso —Me dijo que decepcione a mi madre su legado y los sacrificios que hiso tan solo unirme a Risky y su plan.— explica decepcionada de si misma casi al llanto —Y me dijo que les estaban fuera del ejercito.— agregando algo triste al trio ahora se pierde en sus pensamientos sin más que hacer lo único que puede hacer el trio es sentarse y pensar que hacer ahora.

—Sabes está bien cerca, pensé que recuperaríamos los documentos estarías en lo agrande impresionar a todos incluso tal vez una fiesta.— Ropts dice mientras su cuerpo la recoge se pone y se asegura mientras encuentra una vara se acerca lo que al menos dejaron comida y madera para la noche —Todo mi trabajo.—molesta dice hace un gesto que usa su mano para cortarlo y su cabeza salta algo antes de volverse al cuello simplemente ella toma la comida como si fuera un bobon y lo pon en la fogata —Nunca debí abandonar mi hogar.— Bolo dice arrepentida por todo esto.

—Oye no seas tan negativa lo hiciste para salvar tu hogar— Ropts le dice con calma —Como sabrías que deshonrarías a tu madre su legado y perderías la confianza de su compañera más leal— les explica cómo si fuera nada —Solo… tienes que superarlo— dice lo último amargamente si no fuera la primera vez pero aun así es doloroso.

En eso le viene algo a la cabeza a Bolo como una revelación o epifanía —Tal vez no lo hice para salvar Scuttle y recuperar mi posición.— dice pensativamente —Tal vez quería demostrarme a mí misma sin poderes. Que cuando me vería a mí misma demostraría que soy más que una sola la hija de un genio— continua su explicación en eso ella mira a uno de sus brazaletes dorados su reflejo mirándose así misma antes de soltar lagrimas de tristeza —Pero me equivoque.— ella dice mientras trata de evitar llorar.

—No veo nada.— Molesta dice antes de quitarse el brazalete y lo tira no tan lejos mientras Ropts mira esto —No lo ves porque no brilla.— dice forzadamente emocionada mientras limpia —Ahora puede verlo.— le dice con una sonrisa forzada tratando de mostrarla Bolo ella simplemente se volta para no ver su reflejo.

Ella deja de sonreír mira el brazalete ella simplemente suspira para antes decir algo —La verdead las dos somos tontas no me independicé, mis hermanos me echaron de la casa cuando ayude a Risky, el pueblo zombi me considera basura o más que eso.— le dice la verdad ella junto al trio la ven algo tristes —Y cuando descubrí que fui convocada por Sora pensé en ti y lo que podría ser si fuera como tú.— cuando menciona lo último les sorprende eso como ella la ve —Tú lo hiciste para salvar el pueblo y tus seres queridos yo lo hice para salvarme, al menos la tuya era buena.— termina mientras pone de nuevo el brazalete en el brazo de Bolo.

Ella ve su brazalete y vuelve a mirar llegando a una reflexión —Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentar mi castigo cuando llegue el amanecer nos vamos a casa.— dice sabiendo lo que para pero ya era hora de esconderse y enfrentar todo llegando esa decisión.

—Si no será nada bonito para ambas.— Rotty le dice tristemente eso sabiendo no saldrá bien en ello mira a Bolo —Pero ya que al final saldrá bien iniciamos esto juntos y vamos a terminarla también.— dice mientras terminara juntos esto antes de abrazarla que Bolo acepta felizmente mientras ella hace lo mismo —Y esta vez es de verdad.— termina mientras el trio decide juntarse al abrazo concordando que las acompañarían también.

Había llegado de la mañana desde el grupo se separó del ejercito de la capitana Harmony Bolo, mejor dicho Shantae ya no necesitaba el disfraz, así que solo vistiendo su ropa normal deshaciéndose de los artefactos piratas, mientras el trio y Rotps espera viendo una ciudad a lo lejos con un palacio y costa en ella según era la capital de Sequid en eso Shantae hace un sonido llamando su atención sonreía al grupo.

—Gracias por todo, perdón si los metí en problemas.— les agradece al trio algo molesta consigo misma por meterlos en esto —He nos pasa seguido y Bolo.— le responde como si no fuera su primera vez —Digo Shantae… ¿y ahora que harás?— le pregunta mientras se rasca la cabeza y evitar pensar en dolores de cabeza.

Ella empieza a caminar —Como dije anoche volveré a casa— segura ya era de afrontar las consecuencias con la enfrente en alto —Seguro que Mimic estará como sus inventos cuando no funciona.— Rotty le dice Shantae para de momento que había olvidado eso pero decidió seguir con su plan para continuar.

En eso Sora toma a Luigi y Yoshi en un abrazo—Descuida tomaremos algo de la culpa.— relajado Sora dice mientras el dúo verde asiente —Gracias son grandiosos, no me extrañe que Rotps confié en ustedes.— le agradece a Shantae mientras Rottytops llora cómicamente que le dijera así dando para ella le considera una amiga, en eso todos empiezan a caminar.

Mientras eso pasaba más abajo donde había restos de la avalancha en una parte que se veía la tumba rota y la esfera de cristal rota sin el líquido purpura mientras una criatura que parecía un extraño monstruo murciélago sobre vuela el lugar, inesperada mente la nieve se levanta una mano echa de ese líquido purpura mientras que llama su atención de la criatura en eso sale lo que era un ser fantasmal echo de ese líquido purpura en mientras salía eso la criatura ve el lugar extrañamente empezaba a carcajearse en eso empieza a reírse altamente también era un sacaba su ira, que se escucha en todo el lugar que llama la atención del grupo sorprendiéndolo, en eso unos seres que llevaban los abrigos mostrando que son esqueletos vivientes no se sabría si son los que cayeron de la avalancha o ya eran no muertos cuando servían al barón Ammo, las Hélices sorpresivas aparecen, en so ve a un grupo de no muertos sosteniendo a quien era Risky si intentaba escapar o quedo atrapada en la avalancha uno de ellos sostenía lo que era que usaba como una especie corpiño y su cinturón es su cráneo en eso lo toma mientras que lentamente empieza a lentamente a formar la materia un cuerpo de un esqueleto de dos metros combinado con la materia morada usando un traje pirata negro con varias espadas incrustada en su cuerpo su hombro derecho una calavera simple estampada usa un sombrero pirata con rojo y morado ,pero algo descuidado el traje y el sombrero sonreía malvada mente mientras se para la criatura en su brazo llamémosle Cacklebat y caballeros no muertos el simplemente sonríe mientras ve su destino desaparecen.

Arriba el grupo veía lo que acababa de suceder —Ese el maestro pirata?— Shantae sorprendida de lo que acaba de ver —Sé que es un no muerto como sobrevivió!— Sora también sorprendido —Va a la capital.— Shantae se da cuenta de eso ya decidida, empieza a correr a la dirección que se fueron la capitana Harmony.

—Oye Scuttle está allá— Rotps en regaño mientras señala la otra dirección —Tengo que advertir a Harmony.— sin reparos le dice —¡Bromeas acaba de salir de allí como rosas y eso de un no muerto!— continua Rotty obviamente asustada creyendo que esto está más allá de su liga.

Shantae sabe que esta aterrada pero necesita calmarla —¿Empezamos y terminamos esto juntos cierto o falso?— le devuelve su propia palabras que dijo antes eso hace pensar mientras el trio hace gesto que venga y ellos tenían razón —Si volvamos y acabemos a esos no muertos.— recuperando su confianza mientras Shantae se transforma en un elefante Rotps, Yoshi y Sora saltan sobre su lomo mientras que Luigi inútilmente intenta salir de esto antes se agarrado de la trompa del e increíblemente sale tan rápidamente mientras que Yoshi y Rotty gritan de felicidad mientras Luigi llora.

* * *

Ya en la capital que empezaba anochecer empezaba a sacar los fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo, se celebraban la victoria escuchaba música gritos de felicidad, mientras un desfile que llevaba al palacio en él estaba Harmony y su compañía pero ella y algunos no disfrutaban del momento ya por lo que paso con Shantae.

El grupo ya había llegado a la capital viendo donde estaban buscando en el desfile hasta que los ven empiezan a correr siguiéndolos —¡Harmony!—le grita llamando su atención —¿¡Shantae!?— Sorprendida que ella viniera aquí después de lo que le dijo —El maestro pirata logro regresar de la muerte y busca su venganza.— Shantae la advierte de lo que vio.

—No deberías estar aquí regresa a casa antes que los soldados te arrestaron te vean.— Harmony sin reproche le contesta sin verla no sabe si la ignora o no le cree —Los demás y yo vimos en las montañas tienes que creerme— le explica nerviosa que ellos estén aquí —Y por qué debería creerte.— le responde recordándole que mintió a su superior y sus razones reales.

Ya hasta de esto decide ponerse enfrente de ella parándola —Qué razón regresaría para estar aquí dices que confiabas en Bolo y porque es diferente para mí.— molesta le contesta con una mirada de seria mientras deja algo pensativa a ella, pero parece que se inmuta y continua su camino —¿Pero ella dice la verdad?— Sora sorprendido por eso le dice a ella aunque no la escucha —Estén atentos se ya llegaron a la cuidad.— ahora dirigiéndose a las chicas que estén atentas de todo lo sospechoso.

Aun decidida sigue con un plan diferente —¿Que vas hacer ahora?— Rottytops pregunta medio molesta mientras la ve adentrándose a la entrada del palacio —A buscar alguien que me crea.— ella simplemente dice eso antes empezar a correr dentro de los jardines.

Ya cerca del palacio mientras Harmony sostiene la espada que antiguamente usaba el pirata maestro que le quitó a Shantae mientras de reojo miraba a todas partes no sabía si Shantae tenía razón o no era no mejor bajar la guardia en eso sale una chica algo mayor que Shantae cabello negro algo largo trenzado usando un turbante algo grande, camisa azul de manga larga, pantalones rojos y zapatillas de juego siendo la sultana ya guardando silencio el pueblo respeto por su líder —¡Mi pueblo las estrellas nos dieron la suerte a nuestro hogar, hoy festejaremos esto gracias a nuestros héroes!— grita con júbilo escuchando los gritos de emoción de su gente.

Mientras eso sucedía Sora y Shantae intenten tan decir a alguien lo que vieron aunque inútilmente ya que nadie le ponía atención —Nadie quiere oírnos.— Shantae molesta le dice a Rotty y el dúo verde que comían algo que encontraron —Perdón no te escuche— le pide poniendo atención a ella —¡ROTPS!— alza la voz a ella por eso —Recuerda que eres un civil ahora.— le responde a ella habiendo omitido eso.

Nuevamente con Harmony —Alteza traje frente a usted la espada del maestro pirata.— dice mientras se inclina un poco mientras le acerca la espada su líder ella solo mira esto triste —Sé que esto representa para ti hace años, mi madre y ella estaría orgullosas de ti.— le dice también dándole sus condolencias a ella.

Antes que pudiera tomarla el Cacklebat toma la espada y va volando en dirección arriba del palacio en ello deja caer el arma a su dueño quien la atrapa mostrándose estaba escondido en la cima todo este tiempo, antes que Harmony hiciera algo los no muertos y los Descorazonados se escondieron en el desfile, uno de ellos noquea a ella mientras que los demás toman a la sultana y se adentran al palacio, Harmony recupera el conocimiento ve que se levanta e intenta alcanzarlos rescatar a su Alteza cuando llego ya habían cerrado y bloqueado la perta por dentro solo escuchando la risa del pirata mientras el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse no siendo el cielo nocturno natural, extrañamente cambiaba algo la estética del palacio.

Un rato después el grupo ya cerca del palacio, ve a el ejército usando algo que encontraron para intentar derribar la puerta —Ellos no llegaran a tiempo para salvar a la Sultana.— Shantae al ver la situación —Ademas esas cosa están al tanto de todo— Sora viendo como actuaban los no muertos—Si tendríamos que distraerles con algo o llamar su atención para llegar donde están.— Luigi dice naciendo una idea a ella mientras ve otra entrada.

En eso llama su atención a todos —Tengo una idea.— dice mientras empieza a correr a una parte del palacio seguido del trio Twitch Vinegar y Holly se miran entre sí sin más que hacer deciden seguirla Harmony solo viendo que planeara.

* * *

En otro lugar al mismo tiempo los no muertos llevan a su prisionera su amo en donde era un balcón donde estaban ellos para su gente la viera el pirata maestro sonríe les hace un gesto que los dejen solos mientras disfruta todo esto, mientras encadenada pone en un lugar a Risky como alguien de hambre de venganza iniciara con el entremés, luego con el plato fuerte.

El pirata maestro se acerca a su cautiva —Viste como nada me detuvo, incuso influenciar con mi maldición ese tonto ciclope fue nada y tan pronto comience mí noche eterna gobernare todo Sequind, te han dicho eres la copia de tu madre si eres igual que ella amara su gente así que reverénciame si quiere que ellos vivan.— Orgullosamente decía el disfrutando cada segundo, esto mientras usa una de sus manos espectrales le toca la cara obviamente la sultana odiaba esto, pero se mantenía firme no solo por si misma sino para ellos.

* * *

Ya cerrando las puertas y habiendo un grupo en unos de los pasillos Shantae mira de reojo antes de volverse a esconderse —Bien alguna pregunta.— les cuestiona si tienen dudas a quienes están escondidos —¿Tienes esto en verde jungla?— la voz de Luigi se escucha preguntando solo la respuesta un golpe por algo tan tonto.

En eso empieza escuchar música —QuE Ez Ezo. — uno de los no muertos dice mientras se ponen en alerta para solo ver a Shantae tocando una especie de tambor mientras que Holly, Twitch y Vinegar bailaban en trajes de baile e increíblemente Luigi estaba disfrazado bailarina aunque conservaba su camisa de manga verde una peluca rubia con una tela le cubre su cara y bigote tocando una especie de flauta boje de ella si pregunta porque usaba un traje de bailarina sencillo era el único con experiencia de pasar como mujer dos veces —sOlo ZoN vAiLaRiNaS.— molesto dice el segundo no muerto —HErMOzAs BaIlaRiNaS.— el primero le corrige mientras, sucedía Harmony mira por una esquina.

El Cacklebat intenta llamar la atención pero antes que pudiera hacer una lengua aparece de tras del él y luego un huevo sale lanzado sin que nadie se dé cuenta arriba, de donde estaba el Cacklebat era Sora Yoshi y Rotty sentados esperando una señal —Bien hecho Yoshi—Sora le felicita —Si eso lo llamo huevos fritos estilo inglés.— dice Ropts mientras siguen viendo lo que sucede.

Ya en un momento Shantae hace un gesto que Luigi haga un horrible tono que las tres chicas dejen de bailar saquen su arsenal junto con Luigi antes que pudieran hacer algo empieza atacarlos Vinegar usa bobas que pone en la boca de los no muertos y explotan, Twitch saca de algún modo su pistola empieza a disparas a las Hélices Sorpresivas obviamente con silenciador puesto, Holly empieza a golpear con los puños a Caminantes noctámbulos junto a Luigi lanzando rayos, Shantae en uso de su propio pelo como látigo golpea a los pocos no muertos que quedaban.

Viendo que hay una oportunidad aprovechan el momento —¡Harmony ahora¡— le grtia y la capitana aprovecha corriendo a la puerta.

* * *

Mientras eso sucedía el pirata maestro ya intentando en vano convencer a la sultana que le rogué ya empezando perder la paciencia.

Saca su espada para obligar a obedecer —¡He igual que ella era persistente reverénciame!— le amenaza con ella e increíblemente aún mantenía sin inmutarse la gobernante —Las arenas siempre se mueven pero las rocas incluso se entierren siempre estarán de pie.— le dice con calma diciendo en si que nadie volverá a inclinarse de nuevo frente de el, ya harto de todo esto decide si no puede disfrutarlo entonces se mejor seguir —Si es así será la primera en caer.— le grita con rabia mientras prepara su espada, ante que la pudiera tocar Harmony se le abalanza contra el arrojándolo a una pared, mientras era distraída la sultana libera a Risky quien sin dudar se lanza hacia también a enfrentar a su antiguo líder tal ves ellas dos no se soporte entre si las dos que una vez fueron un solo ser pero algo en común tenían no permitirá que el volviera a la vida.

Shantae junto al demás va también al balcón salvo el trio decidió quedarse junto a Rottytops encargarse y distraer a los demás —Alguien se la lleve. — Shantae ordena a su lado Holly su lado mientras ve una de las cuerda que pusieron en adornos para la celebración—Mil perdones mi Majestad.— se disculpa antes de agarrarla hacia dónde está Shantae recordando el plan usa una tela para deslizarse de la cuerda para llegar el jardín seguida de Twitch y Vinegar.

Mientras eso sucedía parece que la dos capitanas logran tener el control de la batalla hasta que el pirata maestro ve que se llevaban a su prisionera grita de enejo, con fuerzas recuperadas golpea ambas arrojándolas, él pirata maestro se acercaba Shantae viendo esto justo al lado la espada del pirata la agarra cortando rápidamente el pirata trata de agarrarla sin éxito gritando de victoria los ciudadanos el únicamente solo mirando un mar de gente que perdía la vista donde estaban

Iracundo por que su plan había fallado decidió entonces quedarse con lo que tenía siendo la dos capitanas apenas recuperaron del golpe usa una de sus manos agarrándoles del cuello mientras con la otra agarra su espada —¡Entonces será así a ustedes dos quería guárdalas para el final pero ahora serán la PRIMERAS SE ROVARON PARTE DE MI VICTORIA!— con rabia les grita entes que pudiera hacer algo es golpeado por un brazalete que rueda su dueña —¡NO! yo lo hice. — sin miedo Shantae habla frente a él, antes sacar el pañuelo que se usaba en su disfraz ponía en la cabeza.

E inmediatamente reconoció que era el soldado de la avalancha, pero ahora viendo su fisonomía reconoció que era idéntica a la causante que fue encerrado primero si era parecida entonces era fue madre, entonces es ella es su hija ahora su deseos de venganza dirigidos a ella suelta a las capitanas, ya con la atención Shantae empieza correr guardando el pañuelo y poniéndose su brazalete.

* * *

Debajo de nuevo donde sucedió una increíble pela de un plomero, un chico, un dinosaurio con lengua larga y una chica zombi termino solo lo quedaba de evidencia era los esqueletos de los no muertos vencidos, agujeros en la paredes y el canto de la chica zombi mientras ponía de nuevo su pierna —Bueno eso fue sencillo.— Luigi relajadamente menciona —Si quien diría que esas cosas se destruirían con facilidad, son más frágiles de lo que pensé, incluso con los Descorazonados fue sencillo.— Ropts decía ya había logrado poner su pierna en su lugar deja apoyarse de la pared.

Ven a Shantae que inmediatamente cierra la puerta el balcón —Hola Shantae supongo que acabaste con él.— le dice feliz Sora a ella en respuesta la puerta era golpeada —CORRE— grita y todos empiezan a correr —¡Acabare contigo incluso si no ere ella, te le pareces mucho debes ser su hija!— al pulmón grita el dueño de aquella voz.

_Amo de los piratas Maestro Pirata._

—¡Tienes una idea!— con nervios le pregunta Luigi, Shantae mueve negativamente su cabeza —¡Es ensero no tienes nada!— le grita de no tener algo para detenerlo.

—No solo planea ante— le dice antes de mirar una ventana —lo que veo— terminando viendo una torre algo alejada donde lazaban los fuegos artificiales —Descuida creo que entendí la idea— antes que dijera algo Ropts entendía la idea se sube a Yoshi junto a Luigi que mejor estar con la chica zombi que un fantasma capitán prefería esta opción señala a la torre y salta usando su lengua empieza a columpiarse hacia esa dirección.

Ya habiendo roto su obstrucción el maestro pirata empieza a correr localizando rápidamente a Shantae y Sora —Tememos que ir a ese puente— le grita Shantae mientras señala a un techo que iba a dirección de la torre asiente empezaron a correr.

* * *

En otra parte las chicas aun en trajes de bailarinas terminaban los últimos toques al cañón que su capitana dieron a la capital como defensa si una vez se acercaba algún enemigo —Ya terminaste con eso Twitch— apresurada Vinegar cuestiona con lo que parece una tableta para la puntería —Aún falta algo dime que pasa— Twitch le dice trabaja lo más rápido posible de mientras Holly por unos binoculares veía lo que pasaba viendo a los dos que iban subiendo lo más a la parte ya corrompida del palacio —Van al techo— griva deduciendo a donde hiban.

* * *

Ya los dos lograron llegar a lo más alto viendo a lo lejos que la torre estaba frente de ellos inmediatamente telestransportado estaba el Maestro Pirata el simplemente los veía —Admito que hayas logrado llegar hasta hija de los genios supongo que te gusto la remodelación que hice al palacio— él decía sin nada más por su persistencia hasta donde están —En fin lo que están haciendo será en vano ¡cada segundo que pasa me vuelvo más fuerte por cada segundo que pasa!— exclama sin rodeos mientras los dos se ponen en posición para pelear —Algo me vino a la cabeza porque luchas chica, ¿Quizás quieres para como termino tu madre?— pregunta con burla —¡Vete de aquí!—ambos gritan sin dudar a el

El Maestro Pirata simplemente se ríe por su persistencia —¿Y qué harás usar tu magia mestiza? no eres una genio de verdad apenas haces lo básico — pregunta a Shante que era un insulto a ella —Solo por saber tu mamá era la loca del fuego o que cantaba con los pájaros— sin escrúpulos le decía aunque no sabía si hablaba enserio de no recordarla o simplemente se burlaba de ella si la recuerda.

—Yo nunca los supe— ella dice simplemente —Nunca la conocí…— le dice en tristeza jamás conocerla desde que podía recordar, pero decida querer darle algo ese monstro lo mira —¡Por TÚ culpa!— grita mientras señala a él.

—¿Quieres pelear? bueno no me aria mal un poco de calentamiento.— sin precipitaciones decía —¡Muéstrame tus trucos mestiza!— termina sacando su espada para pelear.

En eso se teletransporta aparece y desaparece mientras hace golpe con su espada mientras lanza esferas de magia oscura hacia ellos también aprovechaban para atacarlo en un momento invoca lo que eran 3 plataformas de huesos se va hacia arriba empieza lanzas esferas de energía de nuevo luego vuelve abajo en eso varias luces rojas aparecen y salen un rayo láser que apenas evitaron de daba entender que no bromeaba con lo que dijo en eso vuelve hacer lo primero esta vez sora intercepta el golpe bloqueándolo ambos se empuja per sora gana haciendo que retroceda para que Shantae y él lo ataquen provocando que lo empujen.

Parando de momento —¿eso esto do lo que tienen? para ser una mestiza eres buena— nuevamente se fanfarronea de ella en este momento que parece que tienen la ventaja Shantae solo la mira enojada —No esta tan mal te apuesto que serás nada después de esto es hora de recuperar lo mío—se burla mientras que mágicamente recupera los objetos que tenía Shantae cuando era Bolo y se decidió en la montaña era prefirió dejarlas allí que traerla para no las recuperaran.

—¡Oye danos eso!— le grita Sora el simplemente los ignora —¿Te parece es hora empezar el show? ¡Te parece si muestro mi verdadero poder!— les habla con calma en eso empieza brillar despareciendo de vista en es una mano gigante toca el techo cerca de ellos seguido de otra para culminar en una gran sombra gigante viendo que volvió un gigante con el cañon en su hombro derecho era se diría su verdadera forma un amenaza para las tierras de Sequid.

_Señor absoluto de los piratas Maestro Pirata_

Apenas se inclinó mientras la medio genio y el chico de la llave lo ataban sin dudar pero no le molestaba en eso lanzo bario cañonazos que intentaba atacarlos varias veces antes de desaparecer el volvió invocando varias espada salvo por un hueco las envía caigan como una estocada sobre ellos logran apenas salir de eso, el gigante Maestro Pirata empieza a girar rápidamente habiendo que su pistola se duplicara 4 veces empezando a disparar hasta que desaparecieron en eso está en lo alto el invoca nueva mente las plata formas de hueso en vertical como los retara a que vinieran por el sin opciones aceptan solo había ilusiones de el para bloquearles el avance pero lograron evitarlos hasta llegar a la sima y atacarlo ya unos segundo después hizo desaparecer las plataformas en eso empieza a explotar pensando que ganaron pero eso solo fue un engaño.

Como si no le hubieran hecho nada el simplemente se burla sorprendiendo ambos —Meztisa— en instantes alza su mano derecha para agarrarla, pero interfiere Sora empujándola atrapándolo a él —¡Hagamos un trato si me dejas en paz lo libero, sino el chico se convertirá en ron!— sin monologar mas empieza apretar a Sora asustándola —Así que eliges, su libertad o su vida.— amenaza dejando descansar al chico.

—No le hagas caso seguro que Risky y tu madre sabían que había una razón para que...—Sora le dice antes vuelva a presionarlo para que se calle en eso Shantae queda pensativa mientras ve todo pensado que pasara con su hogar, que pasara sus seres queridos, que hará cuando logre querer más que solo el reino en eso ya decidió —No lo hare.— con firmeza le dice a el —No permitiré por lo que mi Mamá hizo sea para nada, no manchare su legado, el mayor regalo que medio una vida.— determinada les decía —Esta es mi selección no huiré mas no, me esconderé, demostrare que soy una guardián no mejor ¡Seré la mayor protectora que tendrá este reino, mostrare de lo que es capaz una medio genio!— le grita sin dudar sin que ninguno lo note empezó a brillar un tono azul.

El Maestro Pirata solo resopla aunque sabía que decidiría —Si es así que despídete de él.— le dice antes que lo haga un martillo sale de la nada golpea hacia la mano obligando que lo libere en ellos Shantae lo atrapa y ve ella —¡Mi magia! sé que volvió cuando estábamos arriba, pero siento que volvió cuando era antes de la lámpara, Ropts y Risky tenían razón— asombrada que paso mientras ve ese brillo en ella —¡Te odio Risky Boots acabare con su existencia y de cada genio que encentre!— el Maestro Pirata grita decidido que hará después.

Ya harto empieza a volver hacer lo que hacía antes de paraban aunque era más rápidos y peligroso que antes pero fue sencillo más con la magia de Shantae le hacía más daño, habían logrado que solo este la cabeza y marearlo aunque con la magia resultaba súper efectivo, necesitaban acabarlo rápido en respuesta una gran bala de cañón golpea la cara ven Sora y Shantae ven atrás mirando a la distancia siendo Holly ,Twitch y Vinegar en el cañón ya reparado, listo para el ataque les saludan rápido antes volver a disparar y atacar de nuevo a la calavera flotante, con esa ayuda podía atacar rápido en un momento algo en ambos vino en eso decidieron atacar juntos despertando el ataque tándem ambos asienten seguido de varias explosiones mágicas salían a su alrededor en eso Shantae lanzando varias esferas de magia a mientras Sora se mueve mágicamente se deslizaba ambos en un momento Sora lanza al cielo a Shantae que aprovecha para lanza más magia seguido que se convertida en una arpía caía en picada golpeándolo, seguido se transforma en sirena lanzando magia del triente al final se transforma en elefanta para embestirlo, ambos cayendo pie mientras les protegía una lluvia de magia explosiva _la magia de la genio _vino ese nombre ambos seguido de un último disparo el cañón haciendo que varía explosiones saldrían el cuerpo explotando de verdad al fin.

El Maestro pirata volvía a su forma normal de nuevo, cansado a un sosteniendo la espada cansado sabiendo que es su final prefería irse con alguien de nuevo a la tumba Shantae desesperada mente busca que traía solo el pañuelo de pirata —A diferencia de tu madre se te acabaron las sorpresas— orgulloso decía antes lanzar le la paspa esquiva un poco haciendo que el golpe fuera para el pañuelo en eso lo usa para toma la espada —No del todo— decía sin dudar amenazando al Pirata junto a Sora se une a ella —Listo chicos— grita a al dúo verde y Rotty que había llegado ya.

—¡Claro que si amiga!— Rotty le grita mientras que ella y Yoshi la sostienen un cohete más grande que usaron en la montaña golpea su cabeza en el suelo encendían un palo que Luigi toma —Enciéndelo— ordena Ropts mientras Luigi sin dudar enciende la mecha.

Antes que hiciera algo Sora y Shantae lo golpean y usa se espada para clavar parte de la ropa que no se mueva el cohete sale volando el Maestro Pirata incapaz de moverse solo viendo que su fin llegaba el cohete se lo lleva mientras que Ropts quedo en lanzamiento se atrapa con la espada Sora y Shantae toman ambos la toman y junto el duo verde sale corriendo lo mas rapido posible del techo, mientras que Maestro pirata solo salía un gran no de él antes que impactara en la torre con fuegos artificiales explotan en vario colores, saltan son empujados por la explotación ella termina deslizándose de un adorno cayendo en entrada e interceptada por Harmony cayendo ambas el suelos se ven dando una sonrisa de alegría por estar ambas bien ven que cae a su lado cae la espada del Maestro pirata como lo único quedo de el.

Algo mas retirado de ellas el trio y Rottytops caían sobre un mueble alchocnado que absorbe el impacto felices que estén bien y Ropts riendo e talvez tener lo mejor que le ha pasado en su no vida —Eso fue genial.— Ropts alegría decía —(¿Yoshi pregunta si podemos hacerlo de nuevo?)—Yoshi feliz pregunta —Tal vez en otro momento— Luigi totalmente espantado por eso y no volver hacer eso de nuevo —Y tú eres una increíble guardiana.— le dice Sora seguro a Ropts dándole una sonría mientras sopla de su pelo que le quedo un poco de fuego en la explosión mientras veían la vista de las explosiones mientras escuchan a la gente felicitando por eso obviamente ignorando el daño al palacio.

* * *

Ya después el trio junto a Rotty van aun tejado más cercano a ver a Shantae al parecer platicaba con Harmony de algo viendo que Holly Twitch y Vinegar llegando correindo desde el cañón estaban con ellos en eso paran cuando ven a la sultana ella se pone frente de ella mientras se inclina ante ella, Harmony intenta decir algo, pero pone su mano algo levantada con la palma que guarde silencio.

Ella simplemente la mira antes decir algo —Escuche mucho de ti Shantae, escapaste de tu castigo. Huiste de tu casa, confabulaste con un enemigo del reino, obligaste a tus compañeros guardar silencio, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, destruiste mi hogar ancestral.— decía con calma mientras Shantae a hace caras con el gesto molesta por esto seguro ya era su castigó más fuerte mientras señalando lo último cuando sucedió la pelea —Alguien tome una foto.— Sora pensando en voz alta que es respondida del lakitu camarógrafo por el sonido de un cámara instantánea toma ya sacada foto para que Sora lo tome —No lo decía literal. —molesto decía.

Shantae veía el daño —Y lo más importante.— la sultana continua ella esperando algo mas —Nos salvaste a todos.— termina agradecida sorprendiendo más Shantae eso en eso ella la reverencia sorprendiéndola aún más en eso Harmony y las chicas hacen lo mismos, pero también se agachan en respeto enfrente de ella sorprendiéndola mas también cuando ve que todo los ciudadanos se la reverencian, mientras eso sucedía Sora a regañadientes toma la foto sonriendo el lakitu mentiras toma también foto de esto.

Eso sucedía Rotty llora por eso —Mi amiga se volvió en un héroe o una leyenda incluso ¿tienes un pañuelo?— Ropts decia con lagrmias en los ojos —Mejor dejemos que disfrute esto.— simplemente dice Sora con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban para darle su momento a Shantae.

* * *

Ya un rato después mientras la fiesta continúa estaban viendo el océano en un puesto que era un amiihorno comen mientras disfrutaban la celebración —Bueno al final salió bien— Luigi calmadamente decía —Sí que lo fue Luigi.— le contesta Sora—Bueno supongo es nuestra forma de victoria.— Ropts dice viendo la comida, el trio asentía disfrutaba la comida no se quejaba de esto.

—Al fin los encuentro. — escuchan una voz familiar siendo Shantae llevando vaina con la espada del Maestro Pirata junto un medallón dorado —Ho lo siento si nos fuimos pero no queríamos interrumpir el momento.— Sora se disculpa mientras le explica seguido con el gruñido del estómago de Yoshi —Y con todo lo que paso teníamos hambre.— Luigi sonriendo mientras seguía comiendo.

—No está bien por lo que hice la sultana me ofreció un puesto en sus lugares pero me negué le dije ya estado fuera de casa mucho tiempo.— Shantae con calma le dice mientras se acerca a ellos —Aunque si medio esto como muestra de lo que hice por Sequid junto a esto mi seres queridos sepan que hice por ella.— señalando a los obsequios que le dio la sultana —Junto a un abrazo que le diste.— dice Harmony aparece acercándose.

—En nombre de la sultana a ustedes quiere les de esto— ella habla formalmente mientras leda algo siendo que parece un llavero con la imagen de un genio con fuego —El genio mágico es un amuleto que pueda ayudarlos.— les explica —Veré que puedo hacer.— agradecido dice mientras guarda lo que era un llavero para la hoja.

—Gracia por todo chicos— Shantae agradecida por esto —Bueno supongo que bien comienza bien acaba.— Rotty dice mientras aun come —(¿Yoshi pregunta que hará Rotty?)— cuestionando se Yoshi la cara de felicidad hace que se ponga triste —Desequida eso lo veremos también.— Sora le dice con calma recuperando Rotty su entusiasmó y explica que pueden hacer.

En eso la espada empieza a brillar y flotar Sora viendo eso sabía que hacer saca su llave y se prepara hacer lo mismo que ha hecho la última vez, llevado a otra parte el brillo sale y el abre un nuevo camino.

—Oki doki— Luigi grita mientras salta —(Yoshi adivina que es hora de irnos.)—dice viendo lo que sucedió sora se volta medio triste de irse ahora —¿Esta bien si los vistamos?— le pregunta a ellos

—¡Claro!— Shantae con felicidad dice—Estaremos esperando.— Harmonny también se despide esperando su regreso —Ustedes dos no van mal juntos.— Sora bromea con Shantae y Harmony obviamente se ponen a la defensiva con algo rojizas su mejillas mientras Rotty aun sentada se ríe—Hasta luego Sora, Luigi, Yoshi—Shantae se despide mitras el trio se va para ir a otra aventura.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**ROL REGISTRÓ DE ACTIVIDAD 001: Después de vencer al no muerto conocido como Maestro Pirata la celebración sigue, la pirata buscada Risky Boots escapo del lugar cuando sucedió eso, pero ahora es momento de celebrar mientras aunque era momento para partir para mi usuario y compañía ¿me pregunto a donde iremos ahora?**

* * *

_**Espero que le haya gustado ice una mini referencia a the last story en la batalla, se me dificulto como debía terminar pero espero que les haya gustado mi combinación del jefe final del tercer juego de Shantae y el final de la película gracias.**_


	8. Capitulo 3: El misterio de Fox parte 1

_**Hola finalmente logre acabar este capítulo espero les guste aquí vamos a visitar un viejo conocido.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: El misterio de Fox parte 1**_

* * *

Nuevamente en el firmamento de las estrellas las astronave volaba en automático, el trio junto a Kinopio centella y Destrella sentados y sobre la mesa veía el cofre pequeño lo que encontraron —Entonces es esto que encontraron.— el maestro Kinopio decía mientras veía el pequeño baúl —Es un cofre temporal. — Destrella les dice así de simple —Almacenas cosas del pasado.— Centella agrega.

—¿Que guarda?— Kinopio pregunta —Bueno eso depende.— Centella le dice lo se diría lo básico —Tesoros, Objetos hasta comida guaran allí.— continua mientras Luigi quien tenía mas curiosidad por lo dentro intenta abrir el cofre ya con mucho esfuerzo hace qué se desbloquea que lo alegra, pero antes que lo abriera, se abre por si solo y en el sale de golpe

Siendo ser una chica joven de dieciséis o dieciocho de cabello cortó y usando un suéter de manga larga y lentes seria increíble si no fuera ella es un fantasma si transparente piel azul cabello translucido sin piernas y encaja en ella, ella se estira como si se hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo en eso abre sus ojos, ve a los reunidos ella simplemente les sala y por simple catarsis Luigi grita pone sus manos en su cara como el grito seguido de ella también grita ambos siguieron haciendo eso por unos segundos antes que Luigi se ocultara detrás de Sora y la chica fantasma se esconda de nuevo en el cofre ahora temblaba por su ocupante.

En un momento ella levanta su cabeza en su escondite —¿Que pasa?— pregunta Sora al ente espectral femenino —¿Donde estoy, que es este lugar?— tímidamente les pregunta ya dándose cuenta su entorno —Hola estás en nuestra nave, mi nombre es Sora él es Kinopio, Centella, Destrella, Yoshi y quien acabas de asustar es Luigi.— le dice quien es mientras los mencionados la saludan salvo por cierto plomero verde escondido temblado detrás de la silla.

—Como te llamas fantasma.— ahora en confianza es quien le pregunta a ella —Soy Niki Ikki cualquiera está bien.— Nikki Ikki se presenta y vuelve a saludarlos en eso se da cuenta de lo que dijo —Momento dijiste fantasma.— ella lo menciona ellos simplemente asiente, ella su pie translucida y su carencia de piernas ella simplemente grita que avergonzaría a cualquier banshe, después de calmarla a la fantasma amistosa qué increíblemente sostenía una taza con te de manzana y canela.

—Entonces fuiste encerrada aun estabas viva.— Destrella decía ya con lo que dijo no recuerda nada después abrir el cofre —Por lo visto es que ella caído en una maldición o posiblemente sea un efecto secundario del cofre.— Centella comenta dando suposición.

Queriendo cambiar de tema —A que te dedicabas.— Kinopio le cuestiona —Generalmente a enviar mensajes pero también traducir lenguajes.— triste le dice en eso el trio tiene una idea.

Muestran ella las tabletas que le dio Botrik se sorprende —¡Donde la encontraron creí que las perdi!— grita alegremente sorprendida por eso, Sora diciendo que un viajero encontró esta y la mitad y ellos tenían esta para ellos se alegraron que fuera la misma y buscaba quien podría traducirlo ya que no tenía tiempo —Es justo que le devuelva el favor.— agrdecia y diciendo esto ella guarda las tabletas en el cofre y entra en ella —Usare esto para escribir más porque necesito privacidad, saldré cuando haya terminado.— Nikk o Ikki les explica antes de cerrar la tapa del cofre todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso.

En eso ven a la ventana viendo llegaba a ver otra estación a ellos solo les trajo un suspiro que sucederá.

* * *

Después de otro e intensivo viaje en el espacio pensando que se relajarían o lo seria si no fuera por en eso algo empezaba jalar la nave en eso todos veían que se dirigían hacia una nave más grande esperando que seria y no fuera como en esas películas del especio como Guerra de las galaxias.

Ya dentro de la nave en su hangar la astronave se estaciona en un lugar vacío llena de naves, unos tanques, planos de un sub marino y un helicóptero.

La puesta en la cubierta se abre Sora sale seguido de Yoshi mientras que cierto plomero asustadizo se asoma en la puerta —Hola al alguien aquí.—pregunta el portador de la llave su silencio fue su única respuesta Yoshi empieza a olfatear si encuentra alguien escondido —Yoshi no huele no ve nadie.— le explica a Sora —Es un lu-lu-lugar fantasma me-me-mejor nos vamos.— aterrado Luigi sugiere en eso intenta hacer mover la astronave siendo nulos sim más opción empieza caminar por el único corredor que hay.

Ya dentro ven la nave espacial era más grande que parece una estética combina algunos muebles clásicos junto las paredes futuristas y extrañas estatuas de piedra con forma de dinosaurio, junto a unas escaleras llevan a unos tapetes circulares con lo que parecen ser elevadores a cada lado de una puerta que decía Simulador en el.

El trio da una mirada por el lugar algo increíble —¿Oye que es este lugar?— Sora pregunta curioso por lo que ve mientras se acerca a sus amigos —¡Es enorme!— sorprendido dice Luigi ver el lugar —(¿Yoshi piensa que este algo triste no es así?)— Yoshi curioso porque parece estar solo el lugar.

En eso le viene algo a la mente de Sora —Quien vivirá aquí.—Sora menciona eso como si fuera su respuesta escuchan un ruido que sorprende (o en el caso de Luigi salga disparado al techo y se golpea en el) al trio como un disparo junto un grito diciendo fuego —(¿Yoshi piensa que les resulta familiar alguien?)— Yoshi le pregunta reconociendo la voz con el disparo Sora que escucho un poco la voz intenta pensar y una vez más como si intentara ayudarlo está vez volvió el grito de Fuego sin el disparo —¡Oigan ese es Fox!— Sora gritan con alegría al haber reconoció la voz y contento volver a un amigo.

Luigi asiente también eso —(Deberíamos ver qué ocurre con el.)— Yoshi dice a los otros antes que pudieran hacer algo un Sombrío para por un lado de ellos —¡Miren!— Sora alerta al dúo verde y el Descorazonado sin inmutarse continua su andado hacia una puerta abierta —Saben veré que sucede en él han…— Luigi quien intentaba excusarse que es agarrado de los brazos por Yoshi y Sora hacia la puerta.

* * *

_**Nombre del mundo: El Greath Fox**_

* * *

En la puerta Luigi se asoma —¿Hola?— saluda con miedo mirando al cuarto que parece ser un lugar de reunión una librería con un sillón, junto a una televisión con lo que el juraba una snes, dos sofás y una rocola —No hay nada es bueno— aliviadamente dice entrando los tres mirando el lugar en ello Luigi nota que no veía al principio ve qué era un cofre pequeño encima de una mesa a la esquina izquierda de la estancia con pánico tiembla mientras va en puntitas mentalidad que de allí aparecería el Descorazonado si acerto que lo asustaría aunque no espero fuera enfrente de él haciendo un susto a Luigi —¡Lo encontré!— asustado decía como si es señal varios Sombríos aparecían haciendo que los tres se juntaran entre espaldas rodeándolos.

Sin ningún dudar empieza la pelea como se diría Sora tacando sin detenerse, Yoshi atacaba con su lengua y escupía a los enemigos Luigi usa algún hechizo.

Parecía que ya tenía el control en instantes aparecen más Sombríos para continuar la batalla y en cantidades absurdas —Es enserió dejen aparecer— Sora quejándose hasta resulta lo ridículo esto Luigi más que hacer hace lo mejor que sabe hacer —¡Aaaaaayuda! — con todo el aire que tenía diciendo a cualquiera lo socorra.

Como si fuera respuesta la puestas se abren era un zorro conocido en un traje verde un chaleco blanco de manga larga amangarrado hasta los codos, bufanda roja, botas rojas futuristas de color negro y rojo guantas del mismo color que las botas, un cinturón con lo que es una pistola futurista junto a una especie de hexágono y escáner en su cabeza siendo el mismo Fox Mccloud dando alegría al trio.

en solo camina y para desenfundado su blaster y empezó a disparar a cada Sombrío que intentaba atacarlo el cuarto hasta que solo el trio y el eran los únicos que estaban dentro del cuarto —¡Justo a tiempo!— alegre Sora alzaba su mano para que diera los 5 pero Fox ignoraba empujándolo del camino sorprendiendo a Yoshi y Luigi en seguida hace lo mismo que sora, Fox inmutarse o ignorar a su alrededor solo importarle el cofre que tiene solo lo toma el trio solamente la mira.

Ellos estaban estupefactos de lo que paso pasando varias cosas en su mente —(¿Yoshi creen que nos haya olvidado?)— Yoshi dice el pensamiento de todos —Con tantos Descorazonados alrededor algo ocurrió— le dice sencillamente —¿Porque habrá echo eso?— luigi se pregunta mientras se soba su nariz.

Centella sale viendo lo que ocurrió —Bueno parece algo está sucediendo aquí y no solo por tantos Descorazonados que hay, ¿además de cómo es posible?, solo significa que alguien los trajo aquí o aprovecharon en un momento para entrar y digamos no son muy listos para entrar en una nave. — les explica analizando eso seguido se acerca a la puerta teniendo una idea —Sera mejor buscar pistas que ocurre aquí— dicho eso sale de allí antes de seguir decidió probar su nuevo llave cambiando la Cadena del reino por el Genio mágico, allí decidido empieza a seguir al espíritu estelar.

Ya afuera ven que Centella mira por los elevadores ver —¿Que sucede?— Sora pregunta —Juraría a ver visto a una chica subiendo ese elevador—les dice mientras ven que el elevador derecho regreso.

En eso Yoshi viniendo una idea —(¿Si esta es la nave de Fox esa chica es Crystal, Yoshi en lo correcto?)— ellos asistiendo ante la idea —Si tal vez Crystal sepa que pasa con Fox también—Sora concordando con ellos —(¡Bueno será mejor seguirla!)— emocionado dice Yoshi.

Antes que podían moverse apareciendo un grupo descorazonados siendo unos zubats pero con el emblema icónico de ellos, sus alas cambiadas con una púas a cada lado y un gran gancho rojo donde debería ser sus piernas.

_**Criaturas del aire molesta Zubarfio**_

—Primero lo primero hay que deshacernos de ellos— Sora dice mientras llama su llave el Genio mágico que la protección morada con partes que salían de una botella verde, alrededor del mango y la base de los dientes parecía como una nube de humo morada que salía de la botella verde.

de inmediato ataco en eso viendo que se acercaba un Zubarfio lo agarra del gancho empieza usarlo como ataque de los demás desapareciendo a sus atacantes pensando que tendrían camino libre si no fuera que apareció otro grupo de Zubarfios —¡Es enserió ni siquiera dimos dos pasos!— Luigi grita de frustración por eso.

* * *

Ya un rato después lograron llegar un pasillo caminando escuchando algo empieza acercase lo silenciosamente posible se escucha una murmulló —¿Ahora qué hago?— en voz alta un voz femenina en ello centella sale para ver qué sucede en ello, Sora señala puerta Luigi teniendo que debe hacer —Oki doki.— Luigi concordando con el empieza alejarse centella nota algo —Luigi…— antes que continuara corre rápido para abrir con el empujón solo que centella se le adelanto haciéndolo caer al piso —La puerta estaba abierta.— algo molesta terminando su oración el gruñe por frustración para levantarse a ver era un cuarto con cama y objetos tribales aunque no era su atención si no quien estaba centro.

Era en un traje completo azul oscuro o de tonos morados con un abrigo blanco igual que esa Fox en su espalda el bastón que también uso y una especie de tiara en su cabeza siendo Crystal en un traje formal al menos en los estándares e la ciencia ficción en la mente de Sora —¡Estoy de feliz que estés aquí! Luigi—con alegría dice enseguida lo abraza muy muy fuerte quien pedía que aflojara aunque por la emoción ignoraba por tener una cara amiga —¡Sora Yoshi!— viendo eso mirando a los otros miembros el trio que le saludan —Hola soy Centella.— Centella también le saluda además de darse a conocer.

—¡Suelta! ¡Suelta me asfixias! — ya Luigi logra decir algo dando a la doncella e la luz que lo sualta y quien en voz baja decía Mama mía por recuperar el aliento

—¿Ahora que estamos en confianza sabes que le ocurre a tu compañero Fox o donde esta?— Centella le pregunta a Crystal que ha pasado —Él debe estar en el lado occidental, no hemos hablado como lo hacíamos desde sentí eso en el lugar.— ella les explica dónde podría estar escuchándose algo triste —¿Algo le pasa?— Sora también quiere saber que le pasa

—Sí ¿no es por eso que están aquí?— les dice algo curiosa por eso mientras los tres miran a Sora dijera algo no esperaban que terminaran en un lugar conocido solo mueve sus hombro como diciendo no se —No es exacto, pero ayudaremos.— le dice Centella ya que ninguno quería contestar —Ya estamos aquí.— Sin mas que agregar le dice Sora.

—¿Él no te a dirigió la palabra?— Luigi le pregunta a ella —El actuado extraño últimamente lo es algo pasa en su ser, los únicos que sabrían con exactitud están encerrados en los almacenes. Quería ayudarlos pero…— les explica lo que ha ocurrido a ella —Un segundo, ¿quién encerró a quién?— Sora interrumpiéndola que hablaba.

—Fox encerró a su equipo.— le responde ella algo triste —¿Porque?— Centella cuestionando porque lo hiso —No lo se.— niega con la cabeza también queriendo saber.

—¿En donde esta los almacenes?— Sora pidiendo ella donde esta los almacenes —Tienes que ir por un elevador que pasa por lado occidental están debajo ese piso.— le dice por dónde ir ya entendiendo que deben hacer —Lado occidental entendemos.—entendiendo le dice.

En ello dicho va al escritorio y toma un especie de tableta con el diseño del Greath Fox —Tengan cuidado, tomen los planos de la nave para evitar perderse.— preocupada pidiendo que tengan cuidado mientras les da la tableta Sora aceptando toma la tableta y levanta el pulgar que estaban y acuerdo con Crystal.

En el momento que se cerró la puerta el trio chocharon con algo que los hizo rebotar viendo que era un conocido Descorazonado grande, muy bloqueador y muy muy gordo o panzón o huesos grandes ustedes escojan el término que les guste, cabeza chica con un sombrerito, brazaletes con cadenas, un traje morado sostenido por una cordones dorados y el símbolo característico en el pecho como tatuaje.

_**Gran bloqueador frontal Grandote**_

Junto un par de Sombríos empiezan atacar el Grandote aunque pesado poco veloz compasaba con una increíble fuerza para atacar solo balaceando sus brazos también uso su cuerpo como embestida y por fortuna también un punto débil Sora decide atacarlo en la espalda que hace que hace volar en aire y acabarlo con una estocada mientras Luigi y Yoshi ya echo eso continúan su camino.

Ya por el camino que lleva del pasillo occidental ven el lugar mientras Sora ve el lugar —el camino para ir almacene be estar por aquí.— Sora dice mientras veía el mapa —Quizás detrás de ese robot apagado.— Luigi dice señalando a la conveniente puerta que esta detrás de un robot algo amarillo metálico cabeza ovalada una especie de visor y una boca de respiradero, Sora se acerca y el empuja —¡Si tenías razón está aquí!— feliz viendo eso seria cencillo

En ese momento el visor se ilumino en rojo del robot —[¡ALERTA FAVOR DE RETIRASE DEL AREA!] — informa antes de volver a su posición original —Supongo que tendremos que moverlo sin que se active.— Sora algo molesto quejándose juntos el trió lo empieza a moverlo aun que no era sencillo ya que volvía encender y no queriendo hacer eso de nuevo hasta que lograron apartar el robot que ya pudo encenderse por completo — [FAVOR DE SABER POR QUÉ CAMBIAR ESTA UNIDAD EL ÁREA DESIGNADA PARA CARGAR, EN VISTO SIGNIFICA QUE DESEAN ALGO ¿QUE ES LO QUE REQUIEREN LE PUEDA SERVIR?]— ya ando entender que quien les cuestiona.

Sora no entiende hasta que quiere decir —Ho claro Crystal nos necesita para ir a ver los almacenes.— dicho eso el robot analiza eso como confirmación—[CONFIRMACIÓN ACEPTADA VINIERON A SOCORRER AL ESQUIPO APRESADO, LA UNIDAD ¿QUERER SABER POR QUÉ NO PIDIERON AL INICIO?]— Aceptando pregunta nuevamente —La presión de saber si están bien.— Sora dice eso mientras vuelve a evaluar lo que dice

—[CONCLUSIÓN ACEPTADA ESTA UNIDAD INICIA LO QUE PUEDA SECIR, ESTA UNIDAD ALGO OBSOLETA HA SERVIDO AL TRANSBORDÉ DESDE EL GRUPO ORIGINAL CONFORMADO CON EL PADRE DEL ACTUAL CAPITÁN DEL GRUPO FOX MCCLOUD, ÚNICO DESCENDIENTE Y PRIMOGÉNITO DEL ANTIGUO CAPITÁN JAMES MCCLOUD]— lees explica eso al trio algo sorprendido de eso —¿¡Fox tiene padre!?— Luigi y Yoshi sorprendido le pregunta —[CONFIRMADO ANTIGUAMENTE POR DESGRACIA SU FALLECIMIENTO FUE HACE TIEMPO]— le responde eso.

—¿Su padre que le… ocurrió?—Sora queriendo a entender que ocurrio —[BUSCANDO DATOS]— dice mientras el trio se acenca a escuchar hasta se escucha un sonido der atención de un computadora —[NO SE ENCONTRARON ARCHIVOS, POSIBLEMENTE EL EQUIPO SEPA MÁS QUE ESTA UNIDAD CUANDO SEAN RESCATADOS]— dice al trio haciéndolos exhalar de molestia.

—[BUSQUEN RÁPIDAMENTE LOS POLVOROSO Y ANTIGUO ALMACENES, AFIRMATIVAMENTE NO ES UN LUGAR PARA SU EDAD] —les dice mientras la puerta se abre sola —(¿Edad?)— Yoshi pregunta a quera lo último —[SUS CUESTIONES SE ACLARARAN CUANDO SEA VISTO]— lo último que dice el robot antes de apartarse sin más que hacer entran por la puerta.

* * *

Ya dentro de los almacenes que era grande que casi perdían por fortuna encontraron algo raro y era una extraña puerta además del gran cerrojo y de viera eran las dos figura que yacían allí siendo mismo cabeza redonda con lo que parecía orejas o cuernos, un collarín con púas, cuerpo fisco los brazos gigantes con garras, ambas figuras se reverencian con respeto —Debe ser allí.— Sora dice en ello Luigi se acerca intenta abrir sin éxito como trampa de películas clásicas de Indiana Jones brillan asiendo retroceder empieza moverse teniendo color negro garras roja collar verde y una faja azul y líneas amarillas como rayos, enseguida unas garras sostiene la cerradura, tan lentamente Luigi se aleja antes de huir de ser golpeado por la garra, ahora rebelando que la puerta es un Descorazonado ambos chocan sus puños para pelear.

_**Dúo cuidador letal Salvaguarda**_

En ello ambos agarra sus manos en ello asiéndose gigante para golpear el suelo, en ello las estatuas empezaron moverse y como fuera de papel la roca que cubría solo tenía la cintura para arriba el cuerpo mientras para bajo un pedestal, ambos eran tiranosaurios uno de ellos tenía una espada y alas, el otro algo más grane llevaba una armadura hombro con picos y una hacha.

_**Terror vigilante tribal gárgola Caballero garra afilada**_

_**Caballero acechador tribal gárgola Gigante garra afilada**_

En ello el trio decide enfocarse en las gárgolas aunque obviamente no será fácil uno volo o planeo y ataco con la espada y el otro arrojaba su hacha y regresaba a él, Luigi decidió atacar al Caballero lanzando haciendo un torbellino girando mientras Yoshi lanzaba patada golpeaba con la cola hasta acabar con ellos estrellaron saliendo un humos negro se iba el trio decidió enfocarse ahora en el Salvaguarda hasta empezó paralizarse por instinto Sora uso su llave en la cerradura haciendo que el Salvaguarda se volviera de nuevo en piedra y expulsara una espora oscura con picos y una cara tuviera terror.

_**Usurpador huésped Posesionador**_

En ello inmediatamente Zubarfios aparecieron entendiendo a quien deben atacar de inmediato lo hacen y fue sencillo.

En ello el valva guara vuelve a mover hasta que ultima vez se convierte en piedra mientras el Posesionador de intentar huir solo para elevarse y desaparecer mientras la puerta vuelve la normalidad con las siluetas del Posesionador lo único que quedaba allí estuvieron.

El trio siendo el único testigo de esto solo tenían algo que hacer —¿Esta debe ser la puerta el almacén que buscamos?— Luigi algo dudoso y suponiendo por la pelea es lo que buscan —(¡Yoshi quiere liberar al equipó de Fox ver si están bien!)— preocupado expresa Yoshi —Tienes razón Yoshi vamos.— concordando Sora deciden entrar.

ya abriendo la entrada solo había una mesas y varias sillas cajas de pizza Big Noock y refrescos junto un montón de revistas nombre corneria new times—No hay nada.— sorprendido Sora —Significa que no hay nadie que recata.—Luigi triste dice eso Sora solo suspira por eso.

—¿Dijeron rescatar?— Como si fuera respuesta una voz muy molesta pregunta en voz alta sorprendiendo al trio —Cállate.— otra voz al rudo demanda a la voz molesta —Si chico no sabemos si son buenos.—concordando con el otra con experiencia.

—Pues a mí no me parecen malos.— responde una voz femenina con fortaleza dice —Si sobre todo el verde con escamas se ve lindo.— concordando con la voz femenina otra voz más femenina más alegre y jovial expresa —(Yoshi y demás ser buenos y amigos.)— Yoshi mirando alrededor dice

—Si Crystal no envió.— Sora también ayudar al decir eso parecía —Porque no dijeron eso antes.— como si fuera señal la voz con experiencia en ello salen e las sombras usando los mismo abrigo con variaciones y uniformes que Fox, rojo para un conejo o burro pelaje gris, anaranjado con botas blanco con negro un halcón azul, verde con una gorra para un sapo, fuisa para un perro blanco cocker spaniel mas preciso con moño rojo, uno verde oscuro con guante negros sin dedos tiene pelo corto negro mientras se acercan a ellos sorprendido al grupo aunque sabrían como Fox esperaron un grupo de zorros —Soy Sora, Yoshi y Luigi.— Sora se presentan al equipo de fox

Yoshi curioso se acerca viendo —(Que burro más extraño que ha visto Yoshi.)— en vol alta mirando al burro conejo —Porque me sigue pasando esto soy una liebre.— al ahora identificado liebre dice —Es genial estén bien.— Sora dice viendo que ellos están bien.

—¡Para nosotros una alegría conocerlos!— el sapo les dice a las persona que Fox conoce —¿Conocieron al antiguo dueño del Great Fox?— Luigi pregunta queriendo saber lo que dijo el robot —Si más yo era parte el grupo original con James.— el liebre le dice mientras aun lo ve Yoshi

—Fox siempre decía lo que era genial su padre.— el halcón hablaba algo trite —Yo lo conocí junto a mi padre era increíble.— el sapo hablaba desichado por eso recordando cómo era —Fox recuera lo que era lo bueno junto con el antes de Venom.— la lince también desalentada por eso.

—No lo conocimos pero sabemos lo que paso fue en su última misión que hizo— la cocker spaniel es explica consuela a la lince —Nunca esperamos que fuera…— el liebre empieza hablar mientras Yoshi ahí encontrado un submarino de juguete en los bolsillo y empieza a sacar unos lentes de lectura también.

—¡Ya basta déjame tranquilo!— ya harto le grita al curioso dinosaurio le devuelve las cosa y se aleja —Gracias y por donde iba…— le agradece antes iniciar su historia.

* * *

_**Originalmente seria ser uno solo pero más por distraerme y se me hizo largo así que dividí en dos y si agregue a Miyu y Fay sus apariencias están basada en un web comic que se abandonó llamado starfox lylat legacy.**_


	9. Capitulo 3: El misterio de Fox parte 2

_**Bueno finalmente lo termine me tarde más en la batalla como seria en lo **_**_demás_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: El misterio de Fox parte 2**_

* * *

Ya un rato paso el equipo presentado ya dieron sus nombre la liebre Peppy, el sapo Slippy, el halcón Falco, el Cocker Spaniel Fay y la lince Miyu, Peppy que contaban que uno de ellos lo traiciono por el papel verde sus bolsillo, que le afecto a Fox más que uno pensaría aunque solo no demuestra —Así que básicamente a pesar que no lo muestre le afecto mucho la muerte de James.—Sora analizando en resumen que todo lo dicho —Si y ante que pregunten ya nos adelantamos ya vencimos a Andross.— Falco frustrado le explica al trio antes que intentaran o —Está bien oye saben que le pasa.— Sora algo dudoso y recordando al robot si caben que sucede.

—No sabemos, es como si haya olvidado confiar en los demás.— Fay agobiada les responde —¿Oigan creen que lo hayan vuelto una de esas cosas?— Miyu preocupada les pregunta ya que Fox les conto a ellos que sucedió —¿¡Un descorazonado!?— el trio al mismo tiempo y agobiados por sorpresa.

En ello Centella sale del chaleco de Sora —Lo dudo mucho pero creo hay algo que no notamos.—analiza tranquilamente viendo las inconsistencias como los Descorazonados lo a ataquen —De todos modos si están en esto o no, es bueno que estemos aquí.— seguro Sora en confianza al equipo —Bueno hay que encontrar a Fox.— Luigi dice

El equipo con calma les da una sonrisa —Gracias— Peppy agradecido al nombre del equipo, en ello Slippy camina a la puerta —Síganme acortaremos el camino si vamos por la armería— amablemente Slippy explica mientras saca una tarjetita toma la tableta y la inserta mostrando los planos del almacén —Tomen esto es posible que se pierdan allí.— les explica mientras devuelve la tableta el equipo seguido el dúo verde antes que se fuera el portador de la gran llave ve una de las piezas de piedra para Nikki y la guarda para seguir lo demás.

* * *

En el pasillo occidental está tranquilo hasta las paredes se mueven y revelan un pasillo que sale de allí el equipo de Fox junto el trio obviamente cansados —Al menos salimos de allí.—Peppy exhausto mientras se soba los brazo —Quien diría que eso es un extraño mini juego.—Sora quejando de lo sucedido en la armería —Nos aseguramos e la nave.— Falco dice al trio y Peppy

—Espero que no haya pasado algo.— Slippy ansioso mientras se prepara —Cuídense también ustedes.—Miyu dice al igual—En especial tú linda cosita verde.— Fay con ternura que se encariño de Yoshi mientras estaban en la armería empiezan a irse.

—¡Cuidado con los Descorazonados!— Sora preocupado al equipo —Descuida estamos preparados.— Falco confiado mientras el equipo saca sus armas Slippy esfera azules, Falco un rifle francotirador, Fay saca una especie de juguete bazuca con mira, Miyu lo que era una espada de luz de starwars la luz era morada y así se van —Fox debe estar en la cabina del capitán al final del pasillo, déjenme guiarlos.— Peppy con confianza mientras él y el trio se marchan.

En la cabina el capitán Fox sentado viendo la caja abierta con tristeza además ser cuarto y oficina tenía varios objetos como fotos de sus seres queridos, figuras de unas naves una rocola parecida a la de la sala solo que está un poco mal cuidada sería normal sino fura por la PERSONA de gabardina negra encapuchada quien mira a el —Es hora de trates con Crystal ella maquina contra ti. Tomando todo lo que aprecias— el honorable presuntivamente a Fox—Tu nave, tu cofre de recuerdos preciados Y luego tu vida, ¡no confíes en nadie aliméntate de tu ira! únicamente tu ira será tu voluntad para ser fuerte— continua hablando mientras se aleja de él, antes de girarse algo mientras enfatiza con su mano derecha lo del poder a Fox —He tenido suficiente de la fuerza, lo único que quiero es…— melancólico mientras muestra algo de voluntad

—¿Amor y ser amado pero quien amaría, un tonto que eligió negar dejar de recordar lo perdido? — interrumpe el honorable provocando su ira mirándolo con ira el honorable mira el trio junto a Peppy teniendo su oportunidad —Vez incluso trajo cómplices.— el honrado con regocijo antes alejase pero no caminado sino hubiera flota usando su mano nuevamente las ventanas aba vista a llas estrellas se cerraron apareciendo un escudo en la zona antes desaparecer en ese portal de humo negro —Hola McCloud.— Sora saludando al Zorro mientras se acercan.

Antes se acercaran más saco su blaster empezó a disparar haciendo esquivar a Sora, Luigi solo grita antes de caerse y arrastrase en reversa y Peppy se sorprende por eso —¡Que te pasa Fox!— com miedo le dice en ello salta y lanza una patada había un silencio de segundos ello Fox se encorva y aparecen llamas mientras solo los mura con enojo y nuevamente se preparan para pelear.

_Líder el equipo Starfox Fox_

Las llamas estaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo por lo visto estas no lo las timaban e inmediatamente ataco con varias patadas seguidas obviamente no querían lastimarlo pero tenían hacer algo —¡Fox recuera cálmate!—Peppy solo grito a todo pulmón como si fuera respuesta Fox empezó a sujetar su cabeza como si tuviera dolor en ello ñas llamas volvieron haciendo que saque su blaster atacar —Sea lo que sea eso Peppy funciono sigue haciendo eso.— Sora ideando un plan con eso en ello empieza hacer lo mismo Peppy de gritar para que entre en razón mientras el trio lo ataca sin tanta fuerza en ello cae con una rodilla en ello PPpy se pone de frente Sora como i fuera Fredy mercury alza su hoja al cielo y varias luces salían allí va hasta Peppy haciendo lo que hacía —¡Fox recuerda haz un tonel!— grita a todo pulmón con un brillo deja todo en blanco.

En el suelo Fox regresa en sí y ve enfrente —¿Peppy que sucedió?— confundido mientras se levanta —Bueno chico… es… que…. como lo digo… actuabas— Peppy preocupado no puede deci una palabra en ello Centella molesta su estrella empieza a brillar —Bueno si no lo dice yo lo digo ¡Pusiste a tu compañeros en los almacenes como si fuera un calabozo!— le grita al capitán confundido

—¿Lo hice?— Fox cuestionando les pregunta —¡Si, si lo hiciste chico!— sin objeción Peppy sin titubeos el solo los mira antes agachar la cabeza en vergüenza —¿Con quien estabas hablando, de la gabardina negra?— Sora queriendo cambiar el tema pregunta quien era con quien habla.

En ello con sorpresa empieza a recordar todo lo que sucedió —Xaldin. Ese nombre fue a hace meses que apareció… uso… mi ira para controlarme.— furioso lo el encapuchado identificado como Xaldin —Tomo todo, mi pena, mi tristeza, mi dolor para volverlos en ira. Sin poder defenderme... ya ni siquiera distinguía la realidad.— dice culpándose así mismo por lo que paso y sucediendo todo esto en ello Centella teniendo una idea —Bueno eso empieza a tener sentido, sabiendo que te controlaba pusiste todo lo que te quedaba de voluntad para poner a tu equipo en resguardo en el almacén después de todo tenia comida y agua para un año o dos. Dato curioso puede que los Inexistentes puedan o no tener sentimientos, pero increíblemente pueden influir en los demás es un rasgo compartido pero es controlado en totalidad en los más poderosos. Buscabas que estuvieran seguros y no los dañaras, además si lo pones en perspectiva tiene sentido que los dejaras en que llegaba directo a la armería.— Centella teorizando eso mientras les explica algo de los Inexistentes

—¿Fue es eso fue por protegerlos?— dudando Fox por eso si el hizo eso —(Yoshi lo sabe, bueno por dentro.)— Yoshi confiado a el —Tienen razón, siempre has demostrado que siempre haces lo correcto, después de todo Crystal puede ver lo bueno de ti aun así, pero temo que tu…— Peppy seguro de ello pero algo preocupado de Crystal.

—¡Crystal!— Fox sorprendido que olvido de ella —Lo arruine, lo arruine enserio he sido un egoísta.— disgustado por si mismo por lo que hizo que sea decaído que no lo vea su rostro—No dijo nada de eso.— Sora seguro que ella no dijo nada eso.

—Jamas diría algo de mí negativamente en público, es demasiado buena.— arrepentido les dice —Fox te juzgas mucho duramente.— Peppy incomodo del auto culpa mucho a si mismo —Y porque no le preguntas.— Sora va al grano que vaya con ella, hace que Fox mirarlo —¡Sin excusas! iremos contigo.— Centella sin titubeos a tímido líder de héroes espaciales sin más reparos empieza a caminar a la puerta seguido de Centella y el trio cerrando la puerta y con llave dándose cuenta Peppy no lo iban dejar dentro verdaaaa a quien engaño si lo dejaron dentro.

* * *

Ya un rato ya en el corredor oriental acercándose al cuarto el trio se acercaba empujando a un Fox muy nervioso empieza a respirar homo se cercan para abrir en el no estaba ella pero si el robot de antes que dijeron su nombre era ROB64

una luz sale de él mueve su cabeza hacia arriba y abajo —[RECONOCIMIENTO CONFIRMADO ES BUENO VOLVERLO A VER CAPITÁN]— ROB64 en su tono mono antes de ver al trio —Están a salvo— Luigi inmediatamente le dice al extraño robot preocupado —[MI CHIP DE AGRADECIMIENTO ESTA EN LO MÁXIMO]— el robot expresándose en su manera extraña agraecerlo

Fox ve el lugar no hay ninguna señal de la doncella de la luz en su interior —¿ROB donde esta Crystal?— nervioso y confundido ve al robot dándole la orden en ello se queda quieto un segundo hasta un sonido como obtener un monea suena como terminado —[ULTIMA CONFIRMACIÓN; FUE EN RECONOCIMIENTO BUSCANDO UN INTRUSO EN VESTIMENTAS OSCURAS]— le informa a el

Por furia hace lo mismo que paso en su batalla aparecen las llamas —¿¡Que!? ¿Porque no hace lo que digo?— nervioso contesta al robot que obviamente no funcionó en el, pero si en Luigi que es cargado por Yoshi solo dando una mirada de aburrido quien intenta apagar su gorra de fuego —[FAVOR DE CONTROLAR SUS NIVELES DE IRA ESTATUS ACTUAL; CONSIDERADA UN ESPÍRITU LIBRE LO QUE LA HACE ÚNICA]— increíblemente calmado le regaña a su líder que está más asustado que enojado—¡Mejor busquémosla! — Sora decidió le dice saliendo nuevamente.

Ya saliendo a donde están los ascensores salen de el para ver aparecer un par de gárgolas unos Zubarfios en ello aparece una lanza negra con dientes y ojos rojos en espirales que se ríe y salta antes que atrape un Descorazonado usando armadura de cobre o bronce anaranjadas de braceros, casco parecía un sombrero de copa con un adorno en la cabeza junto los mismos espirales rojos, pantalón bombacho negro con líneas rojas , botas con puntas de acero y un peto con el mismo símbolo de ellos en su pecho, agarra fuerte la lanza que intenta escapar hasta que deja de moverse.

_**Lanzas el mayor enemigo de la espada Soladin Lancero**_

En ello Luigi y Yoshi se encargan de las gárgolas y Fox contra los Zubarfios dejando al chico contra el Lancero y no sabía porque pero extrañamente quería evitar ser dañado por él, en ello el Lancero intento atacar pero se tropezó usa lanza para atacarlo y que solo por la punta le daño mucho en ello se levanta y empieza a girar atacándole antes que hiciera otro ataque como un destello Fox o ata empieza el blaster para dañarlo, en ello la lanza empieza a huir mientras le persigue el Lancero Sora lo sujeta la pero empieza bola dañando al Lancero por igual hasta que cae empicada hace desaparecer a ambos.

Ya solo el trio y Fox estaban en el lugar pensado que hacer —¡Te lo advertido, lo lamentaras!— la voz advertencia de Crystal algo amortiguada se escucha —¿Cristal! Dónde estás? — Preocupado Fox mira alrededor saber dónde está seguido de un grito —¡Fox ayúdame, estoy sala de simulaciones!— aterrada grita donde está yendo hacia esa dirección.

* * *

En el simulador como cualquier y típico de ellos es una habitación vacía en él se ve a Crystal usando una especie de ametralladora gatling disparando al techo retrocediendo lentamente hasta que se acaba y empieza usar su bastón retrocediendo hasta un cuarto detrás ella, ese momento el trio y Fox ya entraron al cuarto y ven a ella —¡Crystal!— Fox aterrado se hacer más que los otros si esta lastimada —¡Estoy bien!— le asegura antes que se cierre no saben el por qué se encierra hasta su respuesta aparece.

Un gran esfera Descorazonado aparece se detiene luego se voltea que se veía morado azulado las puntas que parecían cuernos o púas con líneas verdes en su cuerpo llevando varias cadenas de luz con una extraña mirada de hambre y un brillo azul oscuro blanco el simulador se volvió una especie de templo con un cristal flotando en el centro , en ello ruge fuera al piso se volvía oscuro en ello sorprendiendo a Sota y Yoshi y aterrando a Luigi sale del suelo nuevamente rugiendo como señal empieza a cubrir el templo simulado.

_**Posesión perseguidora Sombrío Acosador**_

En ello se volvió lugar lluvioso en Acosador saltaba y parecía reírse los cuatro ya decididos para pelear contra el en ello desaparece y toma control de la estatua con cabeza y lanza rayos de allí sale nuevamente y toma el control el cristal de centro y empieza lanzar rayos se pone en frente y saca el hexágono pone enfrente empieza a brillar mostrando aparece que rebota al cristal como se queda aturdido en ello Sora usa su arma en el sacándolo allí empiezan atacarlo y sin parar.

En ello el Descorazonado se aleja enojado empieza agitarse en ello ruge un vez más envuelto en ella por sombras haciendo una esfera

De ella sale otra criatura diferente una especie de insecto gigante con brazos y piernas con garras verdes luminosas, grande las líneas verdes en su cuerpo sus alas forma una capa de azul morado, un hueco en forma de corazón en el centro una esfera roja que palpita, tiene esposas en sus brazos y piernas el de los brazos estaba rotas rugiendo para atacar.

_**Ser despertado libre Oscuridad Aparoida**_

en ello el Aparoida desaparece dejándolo confundidos en respuesta un brillo verde golpea el suelo rebelando que es invisible en ello todos atacaron Yoshi lanzado vario huevos, Luigi varios truenos seguidos, Fox vuelve usar las llamas y sale como un cohete disparado, pero tenían que atacarlo y luego vino una idea Sora se impulsa del cuerpo invisible al cristal que flotaba usándolo girándolo mientras sale los rayos un atrapando al Aparoida atacando con todo el descorazonado no se dejaría con los brazos cruzados intentando atacar a los cuatro, hasta que empieza a rugir usa sus halas y empieza girar como taladro yendo a la dirección y hace un tornado alazarmente pero si los daña, antes de volverse invisible de nuevo y parezca imposible el usa el mismo truco que Sora lo utilizo contra ellos, en ello el brillo verde forma de halas en cielo apareció un gran rugido hace en segundos llevan Posesiones iban por todas partes y unas anillos verdes salían, seguido unos disparos de esferas verde que se quedan en piso luego estallan y Sora nuevamente ataca al Descorazonado y vuelve usar el cristal como la otra vez volviéndolo visible en ello nuevamente, un ataque tándem vino a Sora y Fox en ello fuego sale disparado mientras Fox sale el aire mientras Sora usa el blaster de Fox en ello Sora dispara continuamente mientras Fox aparece y desaparece en un parpadeo, para finalizar Fox salta en el aire apareciendo en instantes un tanque futurista en el techo del tanque Sora sostiene una especie de bazuca dorado ambos cargan un gran disparo que lanza e impacta al Aparoida y Sora remata con su llave.

El Aparaoida empieza a tambalearse soltando un último rugido antes e congelarse y empezar a brillar y desaparecer.

como ya no estaba el Descorazonado el simulador regresa a la normalidad —¡Lo logramos!—Victoriano Sora junto Luigi y Yoshi celebrando su victoria contra el enemigo —Eso piensan.— una prepotente voz familiar escuchan se voltean y ven a quien sería Xaldin mirándolo —¡Xaldin!— Fox reconociendo amargado va hacia el.

en ello sabiendo era hora de retirarse un portal aparece —Nos vemos—Xaldin despidiéndose al instante desparece haciendo parar a Forx y el trio —¿Que es lo que quería?— Fox sin comprender molesto pregunta que quería —Es uno de la Organización XIII— Sora le contrsta reconociendo el traje.

Fox se volta teniendo la atención del chico —Recuerdas el dato curioso que dijo Centella.— Sora recordándole lo que les dijo —Cuando un ser es poderoso se vuelve un Descorazonado, también se crea un Inexistente.—le explica e forma resumida lo que dijo Rosalina —Por lo visto la Organización tiene el control de los Inexistentes.— termina la explicación que extraña mente luigi pensando

—Empiezo a entender, querían hacerte un Descorazonado, así conseguirían a tu Inexistente para controlarlo— Luigi analizando su explicación porque estaban aquí —¡Están bien!— en ello una voz de alegría viendo que era Criztal camina hacia ellos —¡Crystal!— Fox con estuciamo con una gran sonrisa corre hacia a ella.

En ello ambos se acerca Fox queriendo dar un abrazo a ella pero ambos se pararon en eso el recuerda lo que ha pasado esos mese mientras ella solo lo mira con decepción en un silencio muy agrio, en ello el equipo junto a Peppy con una entrada de ventilación en su cuello atascado y extrañamente Luigi empezó a reír por eso —Crystal l-lo lamento… no era yo mismo, espero no haberte echo algo malo.— Fox finalmente decide hablar arrepentido que esto haya pasado, ella a una pequeña sonrisa que finalmente le hable también alegrándolo a el —Me perdonas.— con una sincera disculpa le dice a ella —Sabía que no eras tú y no necesito ser una Doncella para verlo, no tienes que disculparte. Pero espero que esta experiencia, te haya ensayado algo, empieces a confiar en los demás.— acepta la disculpa pero también está molesta regañándolo por haber dudado a todos sus conocido, ella solo se voltea con los brazos cruzados molesta Fox solo mira abajo de vergüenza —Para Fox será difícil.— Slippy algo triste de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

el trio se voltea no entendiendo lo que dice —¿Vieron un cofre?— les pregunta Slippy al trio —¿El que tenía en su cuarto?— Luigi le contesta algo que tiene que ver con todo esto —Si allí guarda sus recuerdos más valiosos sobretodo de su padre no sabemos que le paso a Fox, pero el año pasado algo en el cambio que negaba dejar de verla, pero tiene miedo que olvide a su padre si no lo recordara constantemente…— Peppy les contesta Luigi recordando como estaba el durante esos meses.

—Lo olvidaría para siempre.— Slippy toma la palabra que lo iba decir Peppy en ello vino ala cabeza si le ocurrió a ellos también lo olvidaran y recordaran hasta ahora solo pensar en eso les duele la cabeza —¿Enserio, piensan que lo logre?— Sora algo dudoso les pregunta—Estamos seguros.— Fay contenta segura de eso mientras abraza a Miyu con confianza.

—(Yoshi piensa tienen razón.)— Yoshi con dicha les dice al equipo —ESPERO que lo tengan.— Sora medio molesto dudando esperando que tenga razón sobre ello, en eso la hoja aparece por si sola en su mano en trio empieza a entender una idea que deben hacer Sora nuevamente habré un nuevo camino a donde dirigirse gracias al cofre e recuerdos de Fox —¿Qué pasa?— Fox le pregunta ya cuando el brillo desapareció.

—¡La puerta está abierta! — Luigi con dicha les dice —¿Tienen que irse?— Crystal les triste pregunta que ya se irán Sora asiente con la cabeza —(¿Bueno ya no habrá discusiones Bien?)— Yoshi en broma a los dos Fox no entiende le mira a Crystal quien solo da una mirada traviesa en broma haciendo voltear algo incómodo.

—Lo veremos nosotros.— Falco algo orgulloso dice mientras hace un despedía simple a ellos —Tengan cuidado— Miyu bondosamente con una sonrisa lanza un beso al aire —¿Pórtate bien Yoshi si?— Fay algo triste pero feliz conocer su nuevo amigo mientras lanza una galleta qu lo atrapa alegremente Yoshi.

—¡Pueden volver cuando quieran!—Peepy también se despide y que vengan saludarlos en algún momento —¡Si escuchan de Riku o Mario, los Descorazonados, la Organización cualquier cosa avísenos!— Sora mira a la pareja les dice también estén al tanto asienten aunque algo medio molestos como menciono a Riku como si fuera una obsesión —Bien nos vamos— ignorando eso o no le puso atención a las caras de ellos se despedían para continuar con su viaje.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**ROL REGISTRÓ DE ACTIVIDAD 002: tras acabar y recordarse que es lo que venían originalmente, preguntaron a Crystal si fue Xaldin quien lo trajo al Descorazonado ella lo negó fue alguien más que se escuchaba como un niño que abrió una puerta que estaba sellada ¿Quién era ese, niño cuál es su objetivo, supongo que será uno de esos misterio sin resolver?**

* * *

Devuelta ya abordos en la astronave empezó a notar que empieza a moverse sola —¿Un momento la astronave se mueve sola?— Sora preocupado no entiende eso Yoshi mira la pantalla y va de regreso al Bastión —(Por el mapa no lleva a al Bastión Ahuecado.)— Yoshi le informa con una sonrisa a el —Por lo visto tardara un rato quieren hacer algo. — Luigi les dice mientras ve cómo van algo lento en ellos solo piensan en algo que hacer.

* * *

_**Si se preguntan el en si la apariencia además por el nombre esta basado en los Aparoids de starfox assault y guau un año tare algo pero ya vamos por buen camino.**_


End file.
